Elite Reaper, Rise!
by Skyar Triv
Summary: A new generation has arrived. New youth will partake in a game that will change their lives forever. Current Arc: 2/3 (Global Circuit Arc)
1. The Coming of a New Age

**Okay then, time for some reasons for this little side project. A few years ago my brother got a vanguard deck, and as I was cleaning his room for him (yeah I have to do that...) I found his old cards. And here I am, about a month and a half later, just finishing up the second season, or what I've heard is the second season (around episode 104 I believe?). Because of that, no card abilities from the next couple of seasons will be brought in, until I've watched it.**

* * *

_"What's this, daddy?" The little boy asked. His father laughed. "It's a vanguard card. He'll beat up any bully for you, okay?" The boy's eyes widened, and he looked at his Dad. "Thank you!" The father laughed and picked up the small child. "So, you wanna be a cardfighter like mommy and daddy?" He asked, and the boy eagerly nodded._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Huh? Why did that come back into my head?_

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Ahhh, just five more minutes, please?" The young boy said, his eyes still closed.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

He shot out of his bed. "Okay, okay, you win. I'm up." He said, unplugging his alarm clock. He groaned as he looked into his mirror. His purple hair, despite being short, was a mess, and the usual fire of excitement in his amethyst eyes wasn't there. Yet. As he looked out his window, he got a full view of the city. _Man, it's so cool to live here..._ He thought as he started getting ready.

As the boy was tying his shoes, the door to his room opened. "Oh! You actually woke up on time today." A blue haired woman said while laughing. He grinned. "Of course. I'm not gonna oversleep my birthday!" She smiled, while another person walked over silently. The teen barely held back his laughter as the man grabbed her shoulder. Asaka screamed, and turned around. Ren's smiling face met her, and she immediately frowned. "You two are too alike. I'm beginning to think Akira isn't related to me at all..."

Akira Suzugamori frowned. "Oh, come on, Mom. I'm like you in just as many ways as I'm like Dad. Right Dad? ...Daaad? Uhhh, where'd he go?" He looked out his door, but Ren wasn't anywhere to be seen. Asaka sighed and went looking for her husband. Akira shrugged and went down to the dining room. When the elevator opened, Ren was sitting there, eating a bowl of cereal. He looked up, waved, and motioned for Akira to sit down. As his son did so, Ren pushed a small box towards him. "Happy birthday, Aki!" He said, grinning like a madman.

Akira was confused, but opened the box. It was a Vanguard deck holder, complete with cards inside. "Guess what the trump card is supposed to be." Ren said, smiling. His son's eyes shot open as he remembered the card his dad gave him back when he was seven. "So, that woke you up, didn't It?" Asaka asked, walking into the room. He smiled, nodded, and hugged both of his parents.

Akira went back into his room, and got his normal attire. This consisted of a white t-shirt, black jeans, white converse shoes, a white belt, black jacket, and white fingerless gloves. As he raced out of there to the elevator, another old face greeted him. "Ah, Akira. Happy birthday." The giant of a man said. Akira grinned up at him. "Thanks, Tetsu! I'm off to the card shop, if you don't mind telling my parents." Tetsu sighed. "I can't always tell them..." The now fourteen year old fronwed. "Come on, this is the last time, I promise." Tetsu sighed, remembering the last ten times he's said that. "Fine, fine. I'll take the heat." Akira fist pumped the air as the elevator came up. "Well, see ya!" He waved as he walked in the elevator.

Akira ran down the streets, not caring if he almost ran into anyone. _My own deck! Maybe I can beat Kaito now! _He grinned, but his fantasies were cut short. He stopped in front of the store, Card Capital. He smirked when he read the sign. He took a breath, and opened the door. "Welcome to-Oh. Hello, Akira." The voice was monotone, but showed (slight) emotion when it saw who walked in. Akira turned to the girl behind the counter and smiled. "Hey Hikaru, how ya doing?" Hikaru Toshiki smiled softly, replied with "He's in the back." and went back to reading. _The antisocial behavior of her dad and the coldness of her mom...not a good combo._ Akira thought as he scanned the shop.

Finally, he came across a boy a year older than him with spiky silver hair and determined green eyes. Well, he was a year older, until today. "Go, Voltage Generator Dragon!" The boy yelled out, and his opponent walked away, looking defeated. Well, he was. "Yeah! Fifteen straight wins today! Who's next?" He said, smirking. Akira walked over. "How about you fight me, Kaito?" Kaito Toshiki smirked again. "You think you can fight me? My Narukami deck will burn you to a crisp. Just like every other fight." Akira narrowed his eyes and brought out his new deck. "Things will be a little different this time."

Kaito raised an eyebrow, and laughed. "So, finally got one, huh? Well then, welcome to your first fight with it!" Hikaru looked over, her blue eyes full of confusion, but soon turned back. Akira started flipping through his cards for a grade 0, looking at his cards abilities as he did so. Kaito snapped his fingers. "You ready yet?" He complained, and Kaira nodded. They both placed their cards in the circle of the 'vintage' card table.

"Stand up, the Vanguard! Wyvernling Drone!"

"Rise up, the Vanguard! Skull Hound!"

A red wyvern (not a dragon. There's a difference) with sparks coming out of its mouth stood as Kaito's Vanguard. A wolf was Akira's, but it was missing...EVERYTHING EXCEPT ITS BONES. Yep. A skeleton dog. Kaito didn't even flinch, though. "Heh, so a Dark Irregulars deck?" A group surrounded them instantly. "Well, you DO have the most experience with this clan than the others you tried. I'll take the first move!" Kaito said, drawing a card. "Ride, Plasma Stinger!" Where his Drone once was, a new wyvern with electricity running down its back to its tail floated. "Wyvernling moves to rear guard behind Stinger, and I end."

Damage: Kaito: 0/6 Akira: 0/6

Cards In Hand: Kaito: 5 Akira: 5

Akira drew, and smirked. "Ride, Apprentice Reaper, Calek!" A small boy stood with a black cloak completely surrounding him. Not an inch of his body, except his silver eyes, and from his nose to his chin, could be seen. A small white scythe was on his back. "I activate his skill! By sending one card from my hand to the drop zone, I can look for a copy of 'Advanced Reaper, Deladar' and put it into my hand. A grade three unit was dropped. "Now, for Skull Hound's skill. When he becomes part of the soul, I can drop a card and draw two." As he did, the card he dropped glowed. "Oh yeah, it also works the other way around. I put a Skull Hound in the drop, so I Soul Charge and draw two."

Kaito was shocked. _Seriously?! He Rode, got a Grade 2, kept his hand the same AND Soul charged with only three cards? This is not the same guy who'd use a whole bunch of trial decks 'just because'... _"Now, I call!" Kaito snapped back into the game. "Two Relentless Spirits!" Two Ghosts who looked like the stereotypical bed sheet ones appeared next to Calek. They had no face, only three holes: two for eyes and the last was their mouth. The real card is a Maroon color, but the second one was an orangish red. Each had a Power of 8000. Calek's power was 7000. Kaito smirked. _This WILL be interesting..._

* * *

**Okay, so I will need you all to call me out if I name something a card that's already a card. Also, if you have card ideas (cards, clans, subclans), go right ahead and put it down. I'll see if I can add them into the story.**


	2. Counterblasts, Limit Breaks, Oh my!

"Now, I attack with my first Spirit!" It flew over to Plasma Stinger, about to strike. "No guard." No trigger was found. "Next up, Calek!" The reaper took his scythe off his back, and ran at Stinger. "...No guard." As Kaito drew his damage check, the card glowed. "Well, look at that, a draw trigger. Power to Stinger and I draw." Akira frowned. _Thanks to the trigger, Stinger went up to 12000_. Then, he remembered Relentless Spirit's ability. "I attack with my standing Spirit, and activate its skill!" He yelled, taking a card from his hand and putting it into the soul. "By soul charging from my hand, I can add 4000 power, putting it at 12000!" Kaito's eyes widened. "Alright, damage check." No trigger. Akira smirked as he ended his turn.

Damage: Kaito 3/6 Akira 0/6

Cards in Hand: Kaito 5 Akira: 3

"Let's go, I ride Storm Seeker Dragon!" A bipedal dragon, red with teal markings all over it body, and a lance by its side, rose up. Silver horns jutted out from its head like a bull's. "When I ride this unit, by dropping two cards, I can superior call two Narukami units! So come on, Shieldblade Dragoon and Brightlance Dragoon (These are real cards, so no need to explain them)." Kaito, however, wasn't finished. "I call Wyvern Supply Unit and Stealth Fighter. Wyvern's skill gives power to my Vanguard, bringing him up to 11000 for the turn." Akira knew what was next. "Brightlance attacks your Vanguard." "No guard." Brightlance flew forward, and stabbed at Calek.

As the card flew to the damage zone, Akira caught a glimpse of it. "Reaper Berserker, Zelitorn. Critical trigger. All effects to Calek." Kaito groaned, but kept the pressure. "Stealth Fighter boosted a Narukami that hit, so he returns to my hand. Go, Storm Seeker Dragon!" It roared as it prepared its attack. "Nope! Still no guard!" "Drive Check." Kaito smirked. "Stand trigger. All effects to Brightlance." An electrified lance tip slashed across the young reaper. "Damage check." No trigger. "I'm not done. With a boost from Wyvern Supply, Shieldblade Dragoon attacks Calek. "Still no guard." No trigger on the damage check. "Brightlance, once more!" "No trigger." Kaito smirked. "Alright, your turn. Impress me, Akira."

Damage: Kaito 3/6 Akira 4/6

Cards in Hand: Kaito 4 Akira: 3

"Stand and draw. Ride now, Advanced Reaper, Deladar!" He said, and the new vanguard took his place. He was taller than Calek, obviously older, and had a power of 8000. You could see black hair sticking out from under his hood. His golden eyes showed murderous intent. Again, you could not see his body because of his cloak, but his bare arms are showing. "Now, I activate his skill. By discarding a grade 3, I can search my deck for another. When he picked the card, Akira smiled. _You've gotten me get past so many obstacles on my life. I hope you can help out here, as well. _His expression got serious as he called two rear guards. "Both spirits move back, and I call Merciless Bloodhuntress, and Lonely Graverobber!" A female Vampire rose to Deladar's left, with a red trench coat and black skirt down to her knees. She flipped her white hair with her revolver, while she tapped on the sheath of her dagger.

Lonely Graverobber was an old man, wearing a brown cloak, and using a shovel as a walking stick."When I call Lonely Graverobber, I can bring a card from my drop zone back to my hand." Akira said, taking Skull Hound back. "Now, I attack with Bloodhuntress, boosted by Spirit!" With the added boost of Spirit, her power was 16000. "I don't guard." She shot her revolver, and the bullets penetrated the dragon's skin. No trigger was found. "I attack with Deladar, boosted by..." Akira facepalmed. He didn't put a card behind Deladar. Kaito laughed. "Still going to attack?" He mocked, but Akira nodded. "Checking the drive..." He hoped, and pulled the card.

It glowed a green. He started grinning like a madman. "Voodoo Sorceress, Lakata! Power to Deladar, and I recover one!" Deladar kept going, and sliced the chest of Seeker. Kaito growled. "Damage check..." No trigger. _Damn, that makes five. When did he get so good? _Kaito wondered in his head as the next attack came. "Go, Robber! Spirit, give your power!" He narrowed his eyes as he threw a card in the center. "I block with Lizard Minstrel, Kolotolo." A lizard an wearing a yellow jester outfit rolled in between the two units on a ball, and took the shovel to the face. "That's the end of my turn..." Akira said, displeased that he didn't finish it there.

Damage: Kaito 5/6 Akira: 3/6

Cards in Hand: Kaito: 3 Akira: 3

Kaito smirked. "Stand and draw." He raised a card into the air. "Strike down from the clouds, and create the energy to destroy my enemies! Ride, Voltage Generator Dragon!" A giant bipedal dragon came down and landed on the mountaintop where the fight was commencing. It was black, with pulsating yellow lines glowing all over its body. It's wings weren't even natural. They were mechanical, attached to a giant generator. A sword connected to the same source was in its left hand. Golden horns came from its head, and branched out, like a trident, yet also crooked at the same time. "Now, I Limit Break!" A red vanguard circle appeared in front of the new dragon. "By counterblasting two, I can add 5000 power to all of my units. I think I'll do that twice!" His dragon roared once more as its power shot up to 20000.

"Oh, I'm not done. His ability activates! If Generator Dragon can get up to 20000 without boosting, he goes critical!" Sparks covered the sword as he gained an extra damage. "Here it is, Generator Dragon's Accelerator Discharge! Go, Shieldblade!" Akira flinched. "No guard..." No trigger. "Now, my vanguard!" Akira smirked. "Tombstone Warrior, Jurenz! The attack is nullified!" A giant appeared wearing stone armor and placed a huge tombstone in front of Generator. Skull Hound dropped again. "I don't use his ability this time." Kaito growled. "Twin drive." No triggers on either. "Now, Brightlance attacks, and I counterblast, giving him an extra 1000. "...No guard." Akira looked annoyed as a critical trigger fell into the damage zone.

Damage: Kaito: 5/6 Akira: 5/6

(I'm giving up on the Cards in Hand thing)

Akira smiled as he drew. He raised his card into the air. "Born into calamity, harvester of souls. Come forth now, my Avatar, for you are death by name! Ride, Elite Reaper, Greylorn!" The new reaper was an adult, and carried a large black scythe. His black cloak hung by his neck, and you could clearly see his body and face. He had black armor with nothing on his arms. Instead, they were covered by grey bandages. His white hair blew in the cliff side wind, and his blood red eyes showed confidence. But these features were soon gone, as Akira's purple hair and eyes took their place. His eyes narrowed. "Calling, Cackle the Skeleton. But he won't be staying long, thanks to Greylorn's Limit Break!" A purple symbol appeared over Greylorn. "All of my rear units move to the soul, and Greylorn gets 2000 power for each." He smirked as his power grew to 20000. Kaito laughed. "What was the point of that? Now you have no rear guard."

Akira kept smirking. "That's what you think. I counterblast!" He flipped over all five cards. "For each card flipped, I can call one Dark Irregulars Unit from my deck." Kaito's eyes widened. "So, you can refill your entire formation?!" Akira nodded. "Call, Scream of Night, Minotaur Gladiator, Relentless Spirit, Voodo Sorceress Lakata, and Skull Hound!" Scream of Night is a giant bat human hybrid,(Think of Man-Bat from Batman) and Minotaur Gladiator is a large black Minotaur with some armor covering its chest and arms, and a huge battle axe. Kaito took a step back. "I'm not finished, yet. I Soul Blast!" Akira shouted as the cards flew into the drop zone. "For each card, my rear guards get 1000 power, and Greylorn goes critical!" Kaito gasped as Greylorn's damage went up to two, and looked at his hand._ I can't block all of those attacks!_ He relaized as Akira started his assault. "Go, Minotaur, boosted by Skull! When he attacks and has more than 20000 power, you can only block with grade 0's. This also includes intercepts, thanks to Scream's skill. Exactly the same, except it applies to intercepts."

Kaito sighed. "No guard." The Minotaur yelled as it charged in, jumped and swung its battle axe at the dragon's face. "Damage check..." He said, and he was greeted by a faint green glow. He gasped. Akira groaned. "Really? Seiobo? I thought I had you..." Kaito smiled softly as he recovered one damage. Akira smirked, however. "Get ready, because here comes Greylorn!" He picked up his scythe, one handed, unlike the past two, and jumped straight up. "I nullify with..." He was cut off by Akira's laughter. "You can't. Minotaur's skill lasts until the end of the attack phase." Kaito growled and prepared for the worst. "Twin drive. First check." A blue glow greeted him. "Reaper blacksmith, Euperta! All effects to Minotaur and he stands. Second check." No trigger. Greylorn slashed downwards on the dragon, leaving a purple mark all the way from its face to its torso.

Kaito was shaking. "D-damage check..." The card dropped down.

No trigger. Akira threw his arms up in victory, while Kaito started slouching on the table. "How, how did I lose?" He asked himself, but Akira overheard him. "Man, that was close. I actually thought I was going to lose again. The only reason I'd say I won, was because you never played the Reaper Sub-Clan am I right?" Kaito looked up at the grinning boy in confusion. _He's making excuses...about how he won? _Kaito smiled, and stood up. "Akira Suzugamori, you are a strange one..." Akira laughed. "Yeah, I get that a lot."


	3. To Go or Not to Go (To High School)

As Akira and Kaito started talking about their decks, Akira's heart stopped as he heard his phone ring. "Well, I'm screwed." He said out loud as he checked caller ID, and groaned. "Hey, mom." He barely got the words out of his mouth before being bombarded by questions. "Where were you?! Your father and I were looking all over for you, and you were at Card Capital for over five hours?! What were you thinking?" It's official. Asaka was pissed. "Sorry, but I just felt like I had to try the deck out." "Did you have to stay there for half the day while-Hey! Ren, what are you-" his father took the phone out of her hands. "Hey Aki, what's going on? How'd the deck work out?"

_Well that was a change... _"Well, I fought Kaito like usual, but won this time." Even though he wasn't next to him, Akira could feel Ren smiling. "That's great! Can't wait to rub that in Kai's face." Akira laughed nervously. "But in all seriousness, Akira, come back home now. Your mother was worried sick. We even thought you were lost in the bathroom again." His son turned a bit pink. "That was one time, and that bathroom is as big as a house!" He didn't get a reply. As he put his phone away, Akira sighed. Kaito, on the other hand, was barely holding back his laughter. "You got stuck? In a bath-" he couldn't even finish his sentence before breaking out into laughter. Even Hikaru chuckled for a second or two.

On his way back, Akira tried to estimate how much trouble he was in. _Mom really sounded pissed off, and dad even called me by my name... _Ren almost never did that, except for when he's filling out forms or is angry himself. Akira stopped trying to correct him, though Aki is actually a real name. One usually for a girl. His head drooped. _So much for a happy birthday._ As he got to the door of the once Team Asteroid Building, he hesitated, but opened the door.

"SURPRISE!"

Akira was so shocked he ran for the door, but the automatic door didn't open in time, and he slammed right into it. Ren, Asaka, Tetsu and a few others Akira didn't recognize (Kyou and his crew) all laughed, and Akira did too when he came to his senses. "So, what was that whole, thing on the phone about?" He asked, since his parents weren't making him clean the bathrooms. Ren smiled. "Well, we didn't want to spoil your birthday surprise, now did we?" Asaka crossed her arms. "Well, I for one was against it." Ren laughed. "Sure, maybe at the beginning." She pouted as she made her way upstairs to the banquet, yes banquet hall. With the Suzugamori family, it's go big or go home.

As Akira was finishing up his dinner, Asaka looked at him with a glare. "And you're sure about it?" She asked. He looked up in confusion. "About what?" She rolled her eyes. "Your decision on high school. You could easily go to any school out there. Why do you want to go to Miyaji Academy so much?" Akira put his glass down. "Well, because of you and dad... WAITWAITWAITWAIT! Let me explain." Asaka looked away, but kept listening. "I want to be able to make a name for myself. If I go where you and dad went, I'll just be 'the son of Ren and Asaka, not Akira Suzugamori." Asaka's eyes widened in realization.

"Wow, that actually sounded thought out for once." Ren said, coming back to the table with a bowl full of ice cream. Akira raised an eyebrow. "And you would know all about making sense, right?" Ren laughed and started eating his dessert. Asaka sighed, and turned back to Akira. "Well, if you want to go there, that's fine by me. I just wanted to make sure since summer is almost over and-" Akira shot out of his chair. "Wait, seriously?" His mother held back the urge to laugh. "Yes. Just like every other year, your birthday is a week before school starts." Akira facepalmed and laughed. "Right. I just forgot for a second." "Now who's not making sense." Ren chimed in, and took another bite.

Over by Card Capital, Hikaru was just finishing locking up the store. "You done yet?" Kaito asked, sitting on the bench. Hikaru growled. "If you'd help, we'd be finished faster." Kaito rolled his eyes. "Hey, it's basically done, soooo..." Hikaru locked the door and started down the street. "I honestly think we're not related at times..." Kaito laughed. "That won't work. We're twins and you know it." Hikaru mumbled. "Don't remind me."

They walked up to their house and she took out her key. "You know, if you don't like Vanguard, then why do you work at the shop?" She turned around, almost slapping her brother. "My god! How are you this nosy? Neither of our parents are like that." "We're not what?" Hikaru turned back around and walked in. "Hello, father." Kaito ran in as well. "Hey dad, there's finally a good cardfighter at the store." Kai Toshiki didn't look up from his papers. "Really? Who?" "Akira Suzugamori. He got his awesome new deck that he runs extremely well."

"Heh, I guess that's his present from his parents." Misaki Toshiki walked in, holding some envelopes. Kaito sat down next to Kai. "Did he beat you?" Kai asked, filling out the papers being handed to him by Misaki. Kaito frowned. "Yeah, but it was so close. If he didn't pull that heal trigger, I would have had him." Kai smirked. "That sounds like Ren's kid alright." "Speaking of which, are you two sure you want to go here? We could probably get you two into Fukahara if we wanted to." Kai said, bringing him displeased looks from his family. He sighed. "Okay, I didn't mean to sound like an asshole." "Which you kind of are." Misaki commented. He shot her a look saying, _Not now. _"But you have so many other options. Are you sure?" Hikaru nodded, and Kaito actually verbally answered. "Of course. I mean, we made up our minds a year and a half ago." Kai smirked as he handed the filled out applications to Miyaji Academy to Misaki.

Near the Toshiki household, a young girl, the same age as Kaito, Akira, and Hikaru, fell and slouched on the living room couch. "Feeling exhausted?" Her father asked, walking into the room, laptop in hand. "Remind me to politely decline next time mom wants to have a 'take your daughter to work' day." Her dad laughed. "Sorry, but that's how she is." A few strokes of the keyboard later, her father spoke up again. "Hey, Kimiko, is this where you want to go?" Kimiko got off the couch and looked at the computer screen. Her emerald eyes were full of confusion at the question. "Of course dad. It's where you and mom went, isn't it?"

He laughed. "Yeah, it is. I'd nearly forgotten about it. The club as well..." He trailed off, and Kimiko sighed. _How was this man Aichi Sendou, the famous cardfighter?_ She brushed a bang of blue hair out of her face as the door opened. "Hey mom." Kimiko said, and Kourin Sendou smiled at her. "Sorry if the shoot was boring, Kimiko. You don't have to come again of you don't want to." Her daughter smiled. "Don't worry, mom. I've got to deal with all of that at school just because you're my mother." Aichi got up and walked over to his family. "Kimiko made up her mind about high school." "About time." Kourin teased, and Kimiko stuck her tongue out at her mother.


	4. An Eventful First Day

**Rinny11356: The other schools are going to have roles, it's just all of the main members 'coincidentally' are going to the same high school. **

* * *

The last few days of summer passed Akira by in a blink of an eye, and soon it was the last night before school. His new uniform hung of his door's hanger, just so he wouldn't forget. He was sitting at his desk, looking over his cards. Many booster pack wrappings were piled up next to him. "Hm, which one? This'll let me soul charge better, but the other has a skill that uses the soul..." Akira could feel his brain hurting. Sure, his deck was new, but it wasn't perfect. His parents left it that way specifically so he could know the joy of building his own. "Ah, I'll just leave it for tomorrow...after school, right." As he went to sleep, he couldn't help but have that feeling of forgetting something...

"Akira! You're going to be late!" His eyes shot open in an instant. He glanced at his clock...which wasn't on. "Crap!" He yelled out as he hastily put his uniform on. As he was hopping into the elevator, trying to out his shoe on, Asaka ran down the hall. "Wait! You'll need this." She said, giving him a satchel. Akira smiled as he went down to the ground floor. _How in the hell did I forget to plug my clock in?! _He asked himself as he got on his bike. A few minutes later, he arrived on campus. He dropped off his bike at the stands, and it fell over. _Fix it later, _he told himself, and ran inside. Unknown to him, Kaito and Himaru saw the whole thing. "What's his hurry? There's still five minutes before school starts." Hikaru sighed as she put her brown hair up in a ponytail. "Think of where he lives, and how far away it is from here."

The bell had just rung as he found his room. _Yes, I made it... _Akira thought as he opened the door. "So, finally made it, huh?" Kaito asked him, leaning back on his chair. Akira looked confused. "You're going here too? Thought you would've tried for Fukahara..." Hikaru looked up. "We could ask you the same thing." Akira laughed as he sat down next to a girl with blue hair that went down to her back. A single long bang fell in front of her left emerald colored eye. "Hello, class. Let me be the frost to welcome you to Miyaji Academy." Their teacher started, and soon the entire place quieted down.

After a few classes, there was finally a break. Akira, Kaito, and Hikaru all met at the bleachers by the track field. "So, what clubs are you two thinking about?" Akira said, trying to make small talk. Kaito shrugged. "Don't know just yet. Now if there was a Vanguard Club like before..." He smiled as he sarted daydreaming. Hikaru was still reading her book, but replied. "Forensics sounds interesting." Kaito groaned. "Does that mean I have to listen to you debate with yourself?" Akira thought for a minute, the stood up. "Hey Kaito, how about we start the Cardfight Club back up?" He turned around and grinned. "Not a bad idea. You know, when you put your mind on something, you actually have good ideas." Akira laughed. "Or at least ones that make sense." Kaito added, which earned him a death glare from his sister. "Like you're not weird?" She said, and the two boys just stood there, afraid of her.

Soon after, it was time for P.E. Class. "Alright, listen up. I don't just want to be your coach, but a mentor as well."That's what a coach is!" Kaito said, smirking. The coach pointed directly at him. "You, ten laps right now." Kaito frowned. "And if I don't?" Coach smiled like the devil. "Then how about a months worth of detention?" He immediately took off running around the track. Akira chuckled for a second and Hikaru sighed at her brothers idiocy. "Now, this first event is called the high jump. I don't think I have to explain the purpose of the event, but I will anyway. You just have to clear over the bar. Any way will do. Now, form a line!" All of the students made a line...behind Akira. He tried to go back, but the coach stopped him. "Now don't worry. You'll do fine!"

Akira looked at the bar. It was only 4 feet tall. He frowned. _Nothing like what mom makes me do... _He shuddered as he remembers Asaka's acrobatics classes. He ran forward, jumped, had his body make an arc, and cleared it without any difficulty. The row of students looked at him, shocked that he could do that. Coach clapped. "That was incredible! Where did you learn how to jump like that?" Akira turned a bit pink. "My mom made me do a few gymnastics classes." Coach smiled and turned to the others. "Now, this young man demonstrated it perfectly. But that doesn't mean you all don't have to do it. Next!" Twenty minutes later, not a single person other than Akira passed 4 feet. The only ones who were close were a few of the girls. Coach sighed. "You boys need to set a better example. Face your problems head on, like this!" Coach yelled, and ran at the bar. He jumped, and also cleared it, but not with as much as finesse as Akira. "Just like that." He said, groaning. _I'm getting too old for that kind of stuff._

As the school day was finishing up, Akira, Kaito, and Hikaru all stood outside of the school. "So, we a go on the club?" Akira asked the two. Kaito grinned. "Of course, but we'll need three more members to make it an actual club." He looked at his sister. Hikaru sighed. "Fine, I'll join up, but just so you'll get off my back about it!" She said, looking away. "That leaves two..." Akira said, but Kaito waved his hand in front of his face. "Don't worry. With the amount of people here, there bound to be at least two more who play Vanguard." Akira smiled and nodded. He picked up his bike and rode off. Hikaru looked at her brother. "You sure about that? Mom told me that the last student council members let it slide, but these are newer ones. They're going to be more uptight about this thing."

Kaito started walking home. "You worry too much. And didn't you say you didn't care?" He had a slight smile on his face. "Shut up!" Kaito looked back, and saw Hikaru in an anime style flame background. He started running down the street, with Hikaru on his heels. From a distance, Kimiko watched the whole thing. She pulled out her deck, a gift from her parents a few years ago. "A new Cardfight Club..." She thought out loud, then smiled. _This'll be one to tell mom and dad._


	5. The Re-Creation of the Club

**This is why my school shouldn't give me days off, I go on a writing frenzy.**

* * *

_So should I keep it like this, or... _Akira looked at the flyer he just drew up with a confused look. He was sitting at the dining room table, after his homework was done, of course. As he was tracing a new background, a voice spoke up. "That looks really good, Aki." He turned around, and saw Ren starting to sit down next to him. "Oh, sorry. I dint mean to wake you up." Ren shrugged. "Eh, I was up anyway. So, what's this all for?" He picked up the flyer. "Me and Kaito were thinking of bringing back the Cardfight Club Mr. Sendou started at Miyaji." His father smiled. "So you're making posters to advertise? Pretty cool." Akira looked surprised. "You think so?" Ren smiled. "Yeah. You're increasing awareness of Vanguard at your school." Akira smiled. "Thanks, dad. I worked, worked all..." He dropped his head to the table. Ren held back a laugh at his now sleeping son. He moved the kitchen timer from, well you can guess where, next to Akira.

_Akira opened his eyes, and found himself standing in a graveyard. He looked down, and found his body to be transparent. _Ooookay, this is weird._ And it only got stranger. Soon, the cards from his deck surrounded him. They all took places in front of tombstones, but Greylorn stood beside Akira. He was looking up at a cave. As Akira looked there too, he saw two red eyes shining from within. The...thing inside the cave made its way out, and as it roared, Akira was blown away by wind._

RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! He woke up with a shock. As he stood up, the chair fell out from under him. "Ow, crap." Akira rubbed the back of his head as he remembered his dream. _What was that all about? _He got up, and found his uniform next to him on the table. _Aw, come on. It was just a dream. Get over it. _As he walked out the door and got on his bike, the roar from the thing in the cave was stuck in his mind.

The school day blew by like nothing, and now Akira stood at the entrance of the school. "Hey, want to join the new Cardfighting club?" He said with a smile on his face. However, not a single person took a flyer. No one even batted an eye at him. As Akira was thinking about packing up for a day, someone came by and took a flyer. He looked up. It was the blue haired girl he sits next to at class. "Oh, are you interested?" He asked, and the girl rolled her eyes. "Do you not know who I am?" Akira shook his head, confused. Kimiko started laughing. "Wow! You are the first person not to...Are you pulling my leg?" She asked, but that only made Akira even more confused. "Should I?"

As Kaito and Hikaru walked out of the building, they saw Akira talking to a girl. _And she was laughing! _Dumbfounded, the siblings walked over to them. "So, are we interrupting something?" Kaito said, trying to have a natural grin. Akira turned to them. "Hey guys, guess what. She's interested in the club?" Hikaru looked at her, and gasped. "You do know who this is, right?" Akira groaned. "What? Is she famous or something lime that?" Even the twins gave him a shocked look. "Well, if they won't tell you, I will. My name's Kimiko Sendou." He thought for a minute, then looked at her. "You mean like Aichi Sendou?" She smiled and nodded. "And her mom's Kourin, from Ultra Rare? You know them, right?" Kaito said, staring. Hikaru sighed and closed his gaping mouth.

Akira...wasn't fazed. "That is awesome! So both your parents are incredibly famous!" Kimiko gave him a confused glance. "You're not asking for my autograph or anything?" It's Akira's turn to look confused. "Why would I?" She laughed and told him to forget it. Hikaru sighed for the umpteenth time that day. "He is so dense." As Akira laughed at this, Kimiko asked something out of the blue. "So, do we need to fight?" He stopped laughing. "What, like a cardfight?" She nodded. "It was a rule mom and dad had for their club, so I think we should keep it." Akira nodded. "Alright then, me and you. Let's go!" They walked over to a table set up for a fight.

"Stand up, my Vanguard!"

"Rise up, the Vanguard!"

Kimiko raised an eyebrow. "Did you say 'rise up'?" Akira nodded. "Stand up is a little bland for me."

"Ride, Valkyrie Wolf Tugal (6000)!"

"Skull Hound (6000)!"

Tugal was a golden wolf with a pair of golden wings coming out from its back. A curved knife was being held in its mouth, and loose silver armor hung on its legs and back. Akira smiled. "So, a Gold Paladins Valkyrie deck? This'll be a good match. I've got first turn. I draw." His eyes widened as he drew a card he never saw before. _Where did this come from? _He asked himself as the roar came back again. He shook his head, trying to silence it. "Ride, Apprentice Reaper, Calek (7000)" The boy reaper appeared in a valley with the wolf. "Skull's skill, drop one, and draw two." He smirked as he ended his turn.

Damage: Kimiko 0/6 Akira 0/6

CiH: Kimiko 5 Akira 6

"Draw, and ride Valkyrie Archer, Vialu (8000)!" A woman with long lack hair and silver armor took the place of Tugal. She also had a silver ornamented bow, and pure white wings. "Moving Tugal to rear guard, and calling Valkyrie Blacksmith, Opelia (6000) and Valkyrie Beast, Bluet (7000)!" Opelia was another woman in black colored clothing and had a massive silver hammer and black colored wings. Bluet was a large azure colored tiger with wings of the same color. "With Opelia's skill, Vialu's power goes up to 10000! And I attack with Bluet! When I have less cards in my hand than my opponent, she gains 3000 power!" Bluet (10000) flew up high, then came back down to divebomb at Calek. "I don't guard." It hacked at the young reaper with its claws. No trigger. "Now, Vialu boosted by Tugal!" Vialu (16000) raised her bow, arrow notched. "No guard." "Drive check." No trigger. The arrow flew, unaffected by the wind gusts from Vialu's wings beating. It struck Calek in the center of his chest. He winced as his only copy of Greylorn went to the damage zone. "No trigger. I stand and draw."

Damage: Kimiko 0/6 Akira 3/6

CiH: Kimiko 4 Akira 6

_There's no point in riding Deladar anymore..._ "I ride! One Eyed Executioner (9000)!" A large man stood where the boy Reaper was. He had a black sleeveless shirt, tight black pants, black boots, and a black mask that only showed one eye. In his hands was a two handed axe. Kaito looked surprised. "Why didn't he ride Deladar?" Hikaru gave a quick response. "Just take a minute and look. Greylorn is in the damage, so how could he call it to his hand from the deck?" Her brother growled. "C'mon, Akira, you got this, even without Greylorn..." Kaito said to himself, but the anxiety he was feeling didn't die down.


	6. Shining Winged Warriors

**I'm not going to be able to put out any chapters tomorrow. Something came up and I'm going to be gone all day. I'll be back Sunday, however.**

* * *

"I call Merciless Bloodhuntress (9000) and Marrow Arrow (8000)." Marrow Arrow was a Skeleton with leather armor on the arm he wasn't holding a bow made of bone. On his waist was, you guessed it, arrows made of bones in a bone that's acting like a quiver. "Arrow's Counterblast!" Akira flipped two cards. "One card from your hand is gone, and I soul charge." He smirked as the card went in. "Now, I activate the newly added to the soul's ability! It was Dimension Creeper, allowing me to move it from the soul, to the drop zone, and soul charge two." He also called a Skull Hound behind Bloodhuntress, and Reaper Berserker, Zelitorn (5000) to boost Arrow. Zelitorn wore black pants and black metal boots. He didn't feel like wearing a shirt, and two obsidian blades came out of his arms. His red hair seemed to glow with fury, and ruby fires burned in his eyes.

"Bloodhuntress attacks (15000)!" She raised her revolver. "No guard." She shot at the winged woman twice. The first shot missing by inches, and the second clipped her wing. "Damage check." It glowed a blue hue. "Stand trigger. Power to Vialu, and Opelia stands." Kimiko smirked, as Akira growled. "Executioner's coming in! When he attacks a vanguard, he gains 4000 power!" "I don't guard." Executioner (13000) ran in, his axe above his head. "Damage check." Another Zelitorn was revealed. "Power to Marrow, and Executioner is going critical!" He swung upwards, slicing Vialu in midair. "Damage check." No triggers. "Marrow attacks, with support from Zelitorn!" Marrow (18000) aimed his bow, crudely I might add, and fired. "Damage check." A critical trigger fell into the zone.

Damage: Kimiko 4/6 Akira 3/6

CiH Kimiko 4 Akira 3

Kaito growled. "Why'd she let all those attacks past?" Hikaru nodded. "She's planning something..." "Stand and draw." Kimiko smirked. "I ride Blaster Valkyrie (9000)!" A woman wearing blue and silver armor with strange cyan circuit-like lines rose. She donned a silver head ornament, allowing her silver hair to flow freely. Her wings were covered in silver armor, but she is still able to fly. In her right hand was a blue and white broadsword. Akira gasped, then laughed. "Now why should I be surprised? I mean, you are Mr. Sendou's daughter." Kimiko nodded, still smirking. "Now I counterblast." Two cards flipped over. "Bloodhuntress is retired." Blue lightning shot out from the tip of the blade, disintegrating Bloodhuntress into red particles in an instant. "Bluet and Opelia move back, and I call Valkyrie Mage Rutuli (8000) and Valkyrie Sage Zillo (10000)! They both had brilliant white wings, and ornamented staves, but the difference was their robes were differents colors: Zillo's being Emerald and Rutuli's was more of a topaz. The same goes for their hair and eyes.

"I attack with Zillo boosted by Bluet!" The Sage (17000) raised her staff, and lightning powerful winds blew. "No guard." Executioner fell over, and no trigger was found. "Now, Blaster Valkyrie!" Blaster (15000) flew straight at Akira's Vanguard. "Guard with Zelitorn!" The Berserker appeared in front of Executioner (19000). "Drive check." It glowed a reddish hue. "Draw trigger. Power to Blaster Valkyrie and I draw." Blaster (20000) slashed through Zelitorn with ease and flew upwards as it slashed Akira's Vanguard. "Damage check. Lakata. Power to Executioner (14000) and recover one." Greylorn, who was flipped, went to the drop. "Now, Rutuli boosted by Opelia. When Rutuli attacks, and I have Zillo on the field as well, she gains 3000 power!" Rutuli (17000) raised her staff as well. "...No guard." Kimiko smirked again. Flames emerged from nowhere and engulfed Executioner. "Damage check." As the card dropped, his eyes widened. "Another Lakata. One less damage and power to Executioner. She growled. "I end."

Damage: Kimiko 3/6 Akira 5/6

CiH Kimiko 3 Akira 2

"Stand and draw." _Great, there's no way I can win now... _Just as Akira thought these words, the roar came back, louder than before. The last card, the one he drew on his first turn, started to glow. "Well, it's a grade 3..." He said to himself. "The one who dwells in the catacombs. Arise, with your army of the undead! Ride, Grave Keeper Dragon (10000)!" A pure white quadrupedal dragon emerged. It. Did not look large in terms of muscles, and it had skulls around its neck like a necklace. It's boney wings stretched out, causing a shadow to loom over Blaster Valkyrie and Kimiko's units. "I limit break!" He yelled, not wasting any time. "I counterblast two, meaning I can superior call two units from the drop zone with a 3000 power boost. C'mon back, Bloodhuntress and Greylorn (10000)!" Kaito looked on in awe. "It was in the damage, and he brought it back to the field..." Hikaru nodded. "Yes, but now he can't use Greylorn's limit break. He has to be the vanguard in order to use it. However..." Akira's eyes shone like a dark sun. "I soul blast (5)!"

Kimiko looked at him, shocked. "How? Greylorn is not your Vanguard." Her opponent nodded. "That's true, but the only thing that needs him to be the vanguard is his limit break." Greylorn lifted his scythe above his head. "For every card soul blasted, my rear guard units gain 1000! Normally, if he was the vanguard, he'd gain a critical as well." "Merciless Bloodhuntress attacks, boosted by Skull!" Bloodhuntress (28000) once more put Blaster Valkyrie at the end of her barrel. "No guard." She fired again, hitting this time with both bullets. "Damage check." No trigger. "Now, Grave Keeper!" His Vanguard (10000) came rushing in. "The attack is nullified by Valkyrie Paladin, Falute!" Kimiko said, dropping a card. "Twin drive." No trigger on either. "Now, Greylorn is coming in!" The Elite Reaper (31000) rushed scythe ready to strike. "I don't guard." No trigger on the damage check.

Damage Kimiko 5/6 Akira 5/6

CiH Kimiko 0 Akira 3

"Stand and draw." She smirked. "The golden hope the the winged warriors. Set an example, and bring order to this fight! Ride, Valkyrie General, Hetaru (10000)!" A woman with large golden wings and gold armor flew from the tornado that surrounded Blaster Valkyrie. She had golden eyes and gold short hair, and two swords made of, well you can guess what metal. "Now, soul blast." Kimiko said, dropping Blaster Valkyrie to the drop. "Now, I search for another unit in my deck with the same name, and superior call!" The winged Blaster flew up once more. "And, I limit break!" A white vanguard symbol appeared in front of Hetaru. "Hetaru goes critical and my rear guards get 1000 for every unit that is unique." Akira scratched his head. "What makes a unit unique?" "If it doesn't share a name with any other unit on the field, it's unique." Hetaru raised her sword, and a blinding light shone from the blade.

"Hetaru attacks, boosted by Tugal!" The Valkyrie (21000) flew straight at Grave Keeper. "Jurand will nullify." Akira dropped another grade 3. "Twin drive. Draw trigger. Power to Blaster and I draw." Akira looked at his hand. _I've got enough to stop that as well. _"Second check." A green glow came from the card. "Heal trigger. Power to Blaster Valkyrie and recover one." The stone guardian did its job, but now..."Blaster Valkyrie, finish it." The winged Blaster (30000) swooped in. Akira sighed. "No guard." Kimiko smirked. Blaster Valkyrie stabbed Grave Keeper Dragon straight through the heart. "Damage check." The card dropped, and glowed.

It glowed a blue hue. "Stand trigger. You win." Kimiko sighed in relief. _If that last attack didn't go though, I'd be done for. _Akira walked over to her side of the table. His trademark grin was plastered on his face. "That was an amazing fight! Valkyries are stronger than I thought." Kimiko smiled. "I was surprised you were able to get Greylorn out like that. You must really know the outs and ins of that card." Akira looked away, his joking look gone. "Funny thing is, I don't remember adding it in my deck. It just showed up." Kaito walked over to the two. "Dude! When did you get that?" Akira laughed. "I honestly don't know myself. I fell asleep last night, has a weird dream, and boom, there it was in my deck." Hikaru looked at him in confusion._ That's impossible. He probably just forgot he put the card in there. _"Hey! What are you four doing over there?!" All of them looked over and saw their P.E. teacher, running right at them. Kaito groaned. "Aw, man. Busted already?"


	7. The Fall of the Storm Dragons

**This'll be the last chapter for today. Wish I could write more, but meh.**

* * *

Coach didn't take long to reach them. He had a referee uniform in and a baseball cap that covered his hair. "So, what do you think you're doing?" Akira stepped forward and shuddered. "W-w-well, we were just playing a game..." Coach raised an eyebrow. "A game? What kind of game?" He held up his deck. "A card game." The coach took the deck it of his hands. Akira tried to grab it, but coach held it just above his reach. "So, you four are thinking of bringing back the Cardfight Club, huh?" He said, his tone lighter. That threw the group for a loop. "And if we are?" Kaito said. Kimiko walked over to the coach and bashed her eyelashes at him. "Please coach, won't you let us do it? It means a lot to us."

Coach snorted. "That won't work on me, missy." She tried to make it seem like she didn't know what he was talking about. "Still, you're going to need another member to have it be an actual club. Not to mention a teacher as an advisor." Akira looked down at the ground. "On top of that, you need to get that all finished in a week or so." Everyone else started to feel hopeless. "Well, you got one of them, at least." Akira looked up at the coach, who took off his hat to let his spiky red hair free. His gold eyes stayed what seemed halfway closed, though. "Your teacher advisor is right here, Naoki Ishida! But I'm Mr. or Coach Ishida to you guys!" Kimiko's eyes shot open. "Wait, you're the Narukami user my mom and dad fought with during their time here?" Naoki looked at her, confused. "And you are?" She sighed. "My name is Kimiko Sendou." Kaito looked at his P.E. coach. "Narukami user?"

Their coach looked more surprised than any of them. "Really? And your mom is...?" Kimiko facepalmed. "Kourin, from Ultra Rare?" Naoki started laughing. "About time. I haven't seen those two since senior graduation. Let me guess...you two are Kai's and Misaki's kids, and you..." He stopped at Akira. He sighed. "Akira Suzugamori." Naoki donned a confused expression, then one of shock, then to laughing in a matter of seconds. "Man, I thought you'd be going to that preppy Fukahara place." Akira laughed. "I get that a lot." Naoki put Akira's deck back in the table. "Hey. I know a few cardfighters in the school. Let me see if they feel like joining, 'kay?" Kaito looked away. "Only if they can compete with us." Akira looked at him. "That...was a little rude." Kaito rolled his eyes. "If they're not on our level, they'll only hold us back. Do you want that to happen?" Akira shook his head. _Who flipped the asshole switch?_

"Well, I hope you'll at least give them a chance to join." Coach Ishida said. As he left, Akira turned back to Kaito. "...What?" He said, and Akira sighed. "Nevermind. It's just...nevermind. Forget it. Kaito tapped his foot in annoyance. "Well, come on. Out with it." Akira sighed. " it's just...when did you start being such a jerk?" His eye twitched. "What're you talking about?" Hikaru stepped in, stopping whatever was about to go down. "Kaito...doesn't open up to people well. He acts coldhearted towards people he doesn't know. He acts his own way around people he's on good terms with." Her brother groaned. "Why'd you tell him?" "Because you never would." Kaito sighed. "Whatever. I think it's safe to assume that the beat one of us rule is back in effect, right?" Akira and Kimiko nodded. "Alright then. You better not lose easily, you two." Akira smirked. "I'd be more concerned about you, Kaito." He smirked back. "Well, I've got to work at the shop. Come by if you want to practice against my brother." Hikaru said, walking away.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Akira unplugged the clock, three months after that day in school. _Kaito...what happened, bro? _He got up, and put his uniform on. As Akira started his way out, he saw Tetsu talking to another boy in a Fukahara uniform. He looked back, and rode off to school, not needing to see the boy's face to tell it was Kaito Toshiki. Hikaru told him all she could. They went on vacation, and Kaito just...vanished into thin air. They say he was lost for a whole week, and when he came back, he seemed like he didn't care about anything anymore. When he came back to Myaji, he lashed out at anyone who tried to comfort him, even his sister. Soon after, Kaito transferred over to Fukahara High, and soon became a top fighter at their Cardfight Club, striking down anyone who got in his way with ease. No one knew what had really happened during his week of isolation in the forest.

As Akira rode up and stood his bike in the stand, a girl with short green hair and teal eyes came up to greet him. "Hey, Akira! Ready for another fight?" He laughed. "Sure, whatever you say, Mai." Mai Morishita was a girl who was a freshman, but not in any of Akira's classes. She mainly uses an Angel Feather deck, but has tried out others. Not long after, Hikaru came by, and soon started talking about their decks. Hikaru used a Genesis deck, and because she has a memory like her mother, and knows the ins and outs of the different clans, Mai often keeps coming to her about tricks for her deck. As they were talking about possible combos, a motor scooter spewing out a lot of smoke pulled up next to them. "Hey, you guys!" The driver said, taking off his helmet and goggles to let his spiky blonde hair loose, and his energetic brown eyes shone with curiosity. Mai shrugged. "The usual, Ryo." Ryo Yoshioka was also a freshman, a Dimension Police user, and his never ending energy keeps the group going. Mai is usually calm and collected, but can turn for the worst easily.

Akira looked at his watch. "We should probably start going in now, guys." The Cardfight Club nodded, and started to walk into the school. As the day was wrapping up, Mai and Ryo got into an argument. Again. "So, you're saying that you could build a better Angek Fether deck than mine, and you've never played it?" He nodded. "They're not that hard to wrap your head around." Mai growled. "Neither are Dimension Police. All you do is stand your Vanguard over and over again." Akira walked between the two. "Guys, if we fight each other we'll only-" they both interrupted him, as they moved over to the fight table.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Stand up, my Vanguard!"

Both Akira and Hikaru sighed. "This is the great Myaji Academy Cardfight Club, everyone." Hikaru said, looking away. Akira laughed nervously as Naoki Ishida walked in. "Alright, let's get to cardfighting!" He looked at the two already in progress, smack talking each other as they played. "Why am I getting a little Déjà vu?"


	8. Why the Storm Turned Dark

**Okay, I lied. THIS is the last chapter for today. Sorry!**

* * *

"COME ON, how? I had my best units out." Ryo complained as he dropped the sixth damage into the zone. Mai smirked. "Maybe next time you won't doubt my deck." Akira smiled at the new group. Mr. Ishida stepped forward. "Okay, this group has been together for a while now, so I think we should-" he was cut off by Kimiko busting into the room. "Sorry I'm late, you guys." No one looked surprised though. She usually was late, for whatever reason. "...As I was saying, we need to elect the captain and vice captain." Everyone nodded, as it was pretty important. "So, who should be captain?"

Almost everyone in unison spoke up. "Akira." They all said, making him turn a bit pink. "Really?! Shouldn't Hikaru or Kimiko be-" he stopped when they saw they were laughing as he tried to argue. "Fine, I'll be captain." "So, who should be vice captain?" "Hikaru." Ryo, Mai, and Kimiko said at once. Only Hikaru and Akira said to should be Kimiko. Naoki smirked. "Then it's decided three against two. The captain is Akira and vice is Hikaru." "Also," Naoki grabbed the group's attention again with one word. "We've been invited to this." He held up an application form.

All of their eyes widened. "The High School Championship?! Already?!" Akira exclaimed, and the Coach Ishida nodded. "Yep. But this is just the preliminaries. We'll be facing off against other schools like Hitsue High and, well, THAT place." Everyone in the room dropped their heads as they remembered Kaito. Hikaru balled her hands into fists. "Well, we'll just have to train like there's no tomorrow! Hey Akira, me and you right now!" Ryo stated with much enthusiasm. The captain of the club smirked. "You're on."

After the club ended, Hikaru started her walk home. Not too long after, she caught sight Of a boy in the white Fukahara uniform and silver hair. "Kaito!" She yelled out, and he looked behind him for a second, then went back to walking like he didn't see anything. Hikaru felt a sharp pain go through her chest. Normally, he'd slow his pace so she could catch up, or make a remark about her being slow and walk faster, only to slow down again. As they reached the door, he unlocked it and immediately went to the stairs. He only made it halfway up before his father spoke. "Kaito, we need to talk." Kaito stopped, and waited for Kai to speak again. "What happened that week?" His eyes filled with rage. "Nothing you need to know!" He exclaimed angrily and went up the stairs two at a time. Kai growled and sat back down. Hikaru went up after him.

As Kaito was opening the door to his room, Hikaru caught sight of him. "Please, just tell us what's wrong, and maybe we can help." Kaito didn't even turn to look at her. "Nothing you, or anyone can do can fix it." "Won't you at least tell us? We are all worried sick about you, Kaito, and-" Kaito yelled out. "Shut up! Just stop! Let it go already!" He walked in and slammed his door. She tried to open it, but found it was locked. Kaito waited for his sister to leave, before sitting down, the door to his back. He covered his face with his hands, as the memories of that week came back. "Leaf..." He said, and faltered.

_He was out on the porch of the rented house, looking through his cards. The house was right by a forest. As he put the cards down, he felt...something calling to him. He got up, and started walking into the woods. When he finally came to his senses, he was lost in the forest without any sense of direction. He tried to find his way using the sun, but couldn't see past the treetops. As he sat down, with his back against a tree, he passed out, only to wake up to a spear being pointed at him. His eyes widened, and he pushed himself further against the tree. "How did you get here?" The man asked. Kaito tried to keep his cold personality. "I don't know. But if you could help me find my way back, I'd appreciate it." The man growled,mans looked ready to kill until a young girl came out from the bushes. "Father, no!" She went in between Kaito and her father. "What are you doing?" The girl did not move. "You can't just kill him! He has to have a family!" _

_The man grunted as he walked away. "Are you alright?" The girl asked him. He smirked. "I could've taken him." She laughed. "Sure you could have." The girl started walking away. Kaito, afraid of being alone again, chased after her. "Wait!" She slowed down, and smiled at him. "Please, I need to find my way back." She thought about it for a minute, before motioning for him to follow her. "Alright." She said, and started hopping on the stones to get over a small stream. Kaito just walked through it. "What's your name? Mine's Kaito." He asked. She giggled. "You can call me Leaf." She said. He frowned, knowing it wasn't really her name, but went along with it. "Then who's your dad? Tree?" Leaf laughed again, and went inside a bush. Kaito hesitated, but followed._

_Behind the bush was a large plain, with no trees, only grass. One hut stood off to the side. "This is where my family lives." Leaf explained, and Kaito nodded. "Wow. You built this?" She shook her head. "My father and the other men in my village did." He raised an eyebrow. "I don't see a village." Leaf giggled. "They live in the trees." Kaito was officially confused. "Like squirrels?" "In a way. They hollow out the largest trees and live inside them. Kaito looked at the surrounding trees in awe, wondering if anyone was living in there right now. Days went by as he stayed with Leaf and her father. Eventually, he began to take down the wall of his emotions with them._

_Until the fifth day with them. As he woke up on his grass bed, he felt Leaf nudging him. "You're finally awake! You have to go. Now!" He got up, still groggy. "What? Wait, why?" She looked out the door, then back to him. He could hear voices outside. "Please, you just ah e to go. My village doesn't take kindly to outsiders." She gave him a pack made of wood and grass. "There should be enough food and drink for three days." Kaito was still confused. "If you hate outsiders, then why'd you save me from your father?" The girl blushed a little, and he looked at her in shock. More voices could be heard, yells this time. "Please, go!" Leaf pleaded, and he left out the back flap into the woods._

_After a minute of running, Kaito smelled smoke. Oh, oh god no. He thought as he raced back to the hut, making sure he was out of view. It was in fire, and there was no sign on Leaf or her father. He took a step back in horror, and fell down a trench. He hit his head against a rock, and passed out. When Kaito came to his senses again, he looked over to the hut, or where it used to be. Now it was a smoldering pile of ashes. Tears slid down his face. They're dead, they're both dead. Only because they helped me, got too close to me..."GOD DAMN IT!" He yelled out, and smashed his fist against the dirt. Why? Why why why why? WHY!? Kaito got up, and wandered aimlessly for a whole day, somehow ending back up at his rented vacation suite. He didn't care, however. He felt the weight a murderer would feel. He had the burden of knowing that honest innocent people died because of him._


	9. The Strength of Lightning Pt1

**Two words: Rain. Sucks. Literally stuck in traffic for at least three hours. On another note, WHAT!? I'M GONE ONE DAY AND OVER 350+ VIEWS? It was only 240 or something like that when I left. Not that I'm complaining, but what?!**

* * *

Akira flipped the spoon around in his hand. It was dinnertime, and they were having Akira's favorite, soup, but he wasn't very hungry. Something other than hunger was on his mind. "Okay, Aki, what's wrong?" Ren asked, pushing away his bowl. Akira broke out of his trance. "Huh? Oh, it noth-" he was interrupted. "I know I that look, Akira. Something's bothering you, isn't it?" Asaka asked, also serious. He sighed. "It's Kaito. I mean, a couple months ago, he was a good guy, who seemed a little too happy go lucky for a kid of Mr. and Mrs. Toshiki, but it was him. No antisocial wall or fake personalities. And now, he's like a completely different person..." Both of his parents looked down. "You know, the same sort of thing happened to Kai. Sure, he was just as quiet as he is now, but he was a good guy. He never shrugged anyone off, or made them feel less about themselves." Ren stated, and looked as if he was reliving some of his memories.

Asaka looked Akira right in the eye. "If you're want to get a point across, do it in a way both of you are interested." Akira thought for a second, then nodded. "Mom, dad, thanks. Maybe I can make him see clearly again after the championship finals." Ren smiled. "But you'll have to beat Hitsue High first." His son smirked. "My team is more than prepared." As Akira walked away, Ren's face became serious again. "If only you knew who you were up against..." Asaka looked at him, confused, then remembered who's son went to Histue.

The day after came faster than Akira thought. "Oh yeah. Saturday." He said, getting up, almost unplugging his clock. He got on his regular outfit and headed out the door. "Off to Card Capital! Gotta train with the group!" He yelled as he raced out the door. _Kaito, I don't know what happened, but I'll- _His thoughts stopped short as he ran into someone, knocking himself down. "Jeez, sorry there. Didn't see-" he gasped as he looked up, and saw Kaito standing there, a stone cold gleam in his eyes. "Kaito, won't you tell anyone? Whatever happened there, we won't judge." His friend's eye twitched. "Hikaru told you, didn't she?" Akira frowned, but nodded. "It doesn't matter anyway. Whatever you or anyone says won't change how I see things now."

Kaito started walking away, until Akira called out. "Wait! Fight me, right here, right now." Kaito just looked back, then started walking again. "No way. You're weak, and so is the rest of your pathetic 'club'. If you were smart, you would've gone to Fukahara." Akira growled, before having an idea. "If I was so weak, then why did you lose to me during the summer?" Kaito stopped, and turned around. "What did you say?" Akira smirked. _Come on, little fishy, take the bait. _"You heard me. If you lost to me, then you should not have a chance at Fukahara." Akira taunted. Kaito growled. "Fine, lets go." Akira smirked again as they went over to one of the motion figure systems on the Fukahara campus.

"Rise up, the Vanguard!"

"Stand up, the Vanguard!"

"Ride, Cackle the Skeleton (6000)!"

"Lizard Soldier Darwe (6000)!"

A navy blue lizardman with a lance came to meet a skeleton who was tossing tis head back and forth. Akira took the first turn. "I ride Yellow Bolt (7000) and Cackle moves to the space behind him. I soul charge and end my turn." Grave Keeper Dragon moved to the soul. Probably better off there than the damage. Akira thought. "Draw, and ride Djinn of the Lightning Spark (6000)! I call Red River Dragoon (8000) and Plasma Stinger (7000)!" The two appeared next to his vanguard, and got into position. "Dragoon attacks!" He readied his lance. "No guard." No trigger. "Next, Spark!" Akira was confused. "His power is only 6000, so why?" Kaito didn't change the emotionless expression on his face. "When he attacks a vanguard, he gains 4000 power." Akira's eyes shot open. "No guard..." "Then I'll check for a trigger." A yellow glow came up. "Critical trigger. Power to Stinger, and Spark is going critical." The sword slashed right down Akira's vanguard. "Damage check." No trigger on the first. "Second." A green glow. "Draw trigger. Power to Bolt and draw one."

Kaito didn't show any expressions, only kept up his assault. "Stinger comes in!" "No guard." A draw trigger was revealed. "I end."

Damage Kaito 0/6 Akira 4/6

CiH Kaito 4 Akira 6

"Stand and draw. I ride Demon Cocoon (7000)!" A large black stringy blob appeared as the new vanguard. "Limit break!" Kaito's expression didn't change in the outside, but did so mentally. _A grade 2 that can limit break?_ "By dropping 2 cards, I can superior ride one unit from my soul, so I ride the one who dwells in the catacombs of death, Grave Keeper Dragon!" Akira dropped Deladar as well as a Relentless Spirit, and the white grade 3 dragon rose up. "And I'm not done, I use HIS limit break!" He counterblasted one. "Come on back, Deladar (8000)!" Grave Keeper let one of the skulls around his neck loose, and it disintegrated into smoke. The smoke then became the shape of the Advanced reaper, before it solidified into Deladar. "He gains 3000 power thanks to Grave, and now I call Deathstone Golem (1100)!" A large, cracked, and mossy giant made of stone arose. "Deladar's skill. Dropping a card and bringing Greylorn to my hand. I attack with Deathstone. When I do, I have to discard a card from the top of my deck." Scream of Night moved to the drop. "I don't guard." No trigger. "Go, Grave Keeper Dragon!" Grave (16000) charged forward. "No guard." "Twin drive." Critical trigger. "The power to Deladar and my vanguard goes critical. Grave stampeded right through. A red hue surrounded one card. "Draw trigger. Power to Spark, and I draw." Now, Deladar boosted by Spirit!" "No guard." The Advanced Reaper (24000) charged and swung his scythe. "I end my turn."

Damage Kaito 4/6 Akira 4/6

CiH Kaito 4 Akira 5

"I stand and draw." Kaito smirked. "A nice trick right there. Unfortunately, this match is over." Akira took a slight step back. "I ride Calamity Precursor Dragoon (9000)!" A man with blue wildly grown hair and a sword made of electricity came forth. "I call Malevolent Djinn (6000) and use his ability, moving him to the soul. Precursor Dragoon gains 3000." Akira sighed, but Kaito laughed. "Oh, I'm not finished yet. I use his soul blast!" He moved all 3 cards to the drop. "I search my deck for a grade 3. And, if it has 'Calamity in its name, if I counterblast 4, I can ride it!" Akira's eyes shot open, and Kaito laughed. "You thought you could win because you had a grade 3 vanguard first, huh? Well, let's kiss that dream goodbye. The dark clouds of the storm gather, as you strike everything into ashes with your chaotic lightning! Ride, Calamity Thundershock Dragon (10000)!" A large bipedal dragon descended. Its navy blue scales shone with the dark storm around it. Its claws were coated in lightning, and its wings were a cyan blue.

_This isn't good._ Akira thought. "Now, his limit break!" _Nope, not good at all._ Akira decided.


	10. The Strength of Lightning Pt2

**I'm only going to be able to post one chapter a day from now on. I know, it sucks.**

* * *

"For his limit break, I draw a card for each rear guard on the field." Kaito said, drawing eight cards, putting his hand up to 12. _Okay, not so bad yet. _Akira thought in his head as he looked at his hand. A 10000 shield, Greylorn, Scream of Night, One Eyed Executioner, and Jurand, a nullify. He sighed in relief as Kaito started the next part of the limit break. "Now, for every card drawn or discarded this turn outside of my draw phase and twin drive, Thundershock gets +1000 power!" His dragon (18000) roared, and the lightning surrounding its claws seemed to intensify. "I call Voltage Elder Mage (10000)!" An old shaman donning golden garbs and a white staff came to the field. "Now, for his skill. I discard a card, and you have to retire a rear guard. When you run out of those, they come from your hand!" Kaito laughed as he dropped eight cards.

Akira looked on in shock as his units were struck by lightning one by one, and more behind him, as if hitting reinforcements. Only Greylorn and Lakata, his 10000 shield, remained. "Oh, and you remember Calamity Thundershock, don't you? He gains 1000 for every card discarded!" Akira growled as Kaito's vanguard became even more deadly. "Now, I attack with Thundershock (34000)!" The claws of the dragon went straight for the puny thing that was Grave Keeper Dragon, compared to its sheer size. "I don't guard..." "Checking twin drive. Got it, a draw trigger. Power to Plasma Stinger and draw one." "Second check." Kaito smirked. "Critical trigger. Power to Stinger and my vanguard goes critical!" His claws went straight through the skin of Grave Keeper. "Damage check." No trigger on the first check. "S-second check."

A green glow greeted him. "Yes! Heal trigger. Power to my vanguard and recover one." Kaito kept the pressure. "Boosted by Stinger, Elder Mage attacks!" The mage (18000) raised his staff. "Not a chance. Guard with Lakata!" Kaito smirked. "Game over. Stinger attacks." The wyvern (17000) flew in, its tail ready to strike. Akira sighed. "No guard." It connected. "Damage check." He said, his hand shaking. _No, I can still win this thing! I have to, to make him see... _He reached out again, more confident.

Kaito growled. _Another heal trigger?_ Akira sighed in relief once more. "I end."

Damage Kaito 4/6 Akira 5/6

CiH Kaito 5 Akira 1

"I stand and draw." He raised his card up. "The one who shares his name with death, the harvester of souls, I break ride! My avatar, Elite Reaper Greylorn!" The silver haired reaper stood in the vanguard circle once more. "With the break ride, 10000 power is added to Greylorn and two units return to the field with a 5000 power boost. Come on, Scream of Night (15000) and One Eyed Executioner (14000)! I use Greylorn's counterblast and call three rear guards." Skull Hound went behind Scream, Apprentice Reaper Calek went behind Greylorn, and Alluring Succubus took her place behind Executioner. "With Succubus, I soul charge then I soul blast!" Akira yelled, moving all of the cards to the drop. _Thank God that only works during his turn... _Akira thought, and continued his build up. "With six cards in the soul moved to the drop zone, my rear units gain 6000 power each, and Greylorn goes critical! Scream of Night's skill. For the entirety of the battle phase, you cannot intercept." The man bat hybrid let out a piercing screech, and the units covered their ears.

"I attack with Executioner (20000) boosted by Succubus (13000)!" The giant of a man (33000) rushed in. "No need to guard." It slashed right at the chest of Thundershock. "Draw trigger activated. Power to Thundershock and draw one." Akira growled. "Next up, Greylorn! When Calek boosts him, he gains an extra 4000 power!" The vanguard (39000) jumped, and made his way up to the dragon's head. "Nullified with Magnetic Dragoon." "Twin drive. First check." Nothing. "Second check." The card glowed a yellow hue. "Critical trigger! All effects to Scream and he attacks!" Scream of Night (32000) flew up. "Guard with Zephyr Kid, (10000) and Seiobo (10000)." It clawed its way through, but was too weak to damage the vanguard (35000). Akira closed his eyes. "End."

Damage Kaito 5/6 Akira 5/6

CiH Kaito 2 Akira 2

Kaito smirked. "Final turn." Akira took a step back. "Ruler of those above the clouds, release your true power. Unlock the full wrath of the storm, and annihilate my enemies! Cross ride! Calamity Thunder Overlord (11000)!" His opponent looked in awe as a dragon bigger than any other he's seen before descended from the dark clouds. It's navy blue scales were covered in black armor. The cyan wings seemed torn, and black horns protruded from its head. Two giant swords made of lightning were in its hands. "If Calamity Thundershock is in the soul, he gains 2000 permanently. And now, for his ultimate break!" The ground seemed to shake as the dragon roared. "I retire my two front row rear guards, and my Vanguard gets 10000 and plus one critical. Now, Overlord attacks Executioner!" Akira took a step back, surprised he didn't go for his vanguard. "N-no guard." Kaito smirked. "Drive check." No trigger, but he only pulled one.

Akira's eyes widened as he realized what that meant. "Yes, this has the same effect as Dragonic Overlord, only this time, he gets a power boost. This is the Merciless Storm! Now for Scream!" The Overlord (23000) went for the hybrid unit. "I don't guard." "Checking the drive." Kaito smirked. "Critical trigger. All effects to Overlord, and he attacks your vanguard!" Akira looked at his hand. I can't...can't block it. "I don't guard." "Trigger check." He smirked again. "Another critical trigger. Again, all effects to Overlord." The blade of Kaito's vanguard (33000) seemed to crush Greylorn instantly. "Damage check." Akira started his check.

No trigger. He fell to the ground, and looked up at Kaito. "Like I said, you're weak." He said, and started to walk away. "Something happened you wish you could have stopped, I know that much." Kaito stopped walking, and turned to find Akira standing next to him. "If you could just tell us. No burden never has to be carried alone." Kaito looked away. "Nice try. Nothing happened. This is the real me." He lied, hoping it would work. "So you've been putting up a charade our entire life? I don't believe that Kaito, and I know you don't either." Akira said, walking in front of him. His friend growled, and pushed him aside. "You clearly don't know anything then." Kaito walked away, leaving Akira feeling different emotions, and one stood out.

Fear, he feared that his friend was gone for good.


	11. A New Clan That's Been Seen Before

"Now go, Stealth Force Doyekar!" Ryo attacked with his vanguard. "Guard with Aura Ribbon Pigeon!" Mai stopped the Gundam/Super Sentai robot with ease. Ryo growled. "Twin drive." He smiled. "Stand trigger. Power to Doyekar and Doygeto stands!" Mai gasped as the attacks went through. "Damage check..." There it was. No trigger on the sixth damage. Mai sighed, and Ryo started jumping up and down. "Yeah! I won, I actually won!" Mai glared at him. "Only because of a lucky trigger draw."

He turned to her, still smiling. "Oh, stop being such a sore loser." She sighed and started going through her deck. _Are Angel Feathers really the clan for me? _She frowned, and heard a voice behind her. "They don't quite click, do they?" Mai turned around and saw Akira looking at the cards in her hand. "I've noticed you haven't really changed it from the trial deck version. Is that because you're not sure about it?" Akira asked, leaning on the table. "My buddy Shingo was just the same. He used all sorts of decks until he settled on his Murakumo clan." Mr. Ishida chimed in.

Akira walked over to the other side of the table. "Let's have a Cardfight." He said with a smile. Mai's eyes widened, but then she nodded. "Sure, why not?"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Rise up, the Vanguard!"

"Thermometer Angel (6000)!"

"Cackle The Skeletion (6000)!"

Akira smiled. "I'll take the first turn. I ride Yellow Bolt (7000) and soul charge. Cackle moves to a rear guard circle." He smirked as Greylorn moved to the soul. He looked back at his hand. Demon Cocoon was there. _It's all set. _"I end."

"Draw, and ride Burst Shot, Bethnael (8000)! Thermometer moves, and I call Clutch Rifle Angel (7000) and Carrier of the Life Water (6000)!" Akira at her setup. _She made it so Carrier could attack my vanguard, by putting Thermometer Angel behind it. Smart._ "I attack with Carrier boosted by Thermometer!" The High Beast (12000) charged forward. "I don't guard." No trigger was found. "Next up, Bethnael!" The Angel (8000) pointed his guns directly at Akira's vanguard. "Still no guard." "Drive check." She smiled. "A critical trigger. Power to Clutch Rifle and the critical to Bethnael." Its dual guns blazed to life as it fired off rounds. "Damage check. Yes! Draw trigger! Power to Bolt and draw one." No trigger on the second check. "Now, Clutch Angel!" The angel pointed the gun at Yellow Bolt. "No guard." It fired directly at him, and made a clear shot. No trigger.

Damage Mai 0/6 Akira 4/6

CiH Mai 4 Akira 5

"Okay, my turn. Stand and draw. I ride Demon Cocoon and use its limit break!" The black blob was slashed open and out came Greylorn. Mai gasped as the grade 3 was ridden from the soul. "Call Merciless Bloodhuntress and a Relentless Spirit to back her up. Also, Marrow Arrow! I attack with Greylorn!" The Eilte Reaper (10000) went in. "No guard." Mai said, knowing it was only a matter of time. "Twin drive." Nothing on the first check. "And the second." He smirked. "A critical. Power to Bloodhuntress and Greylorn goes critical." It slashed right at the wings of the angel and feathers could be seen falling. "Damage check." No triggering either. "Bloodhuntress attacks!" "Again, I don't guard." A draw trigger was revealed. "Now for Marrow Arrow (14000)!" "No guard." Again, no trigger.

Damage Mai 4/6 Akira 4/6

CiH Mai 5 Akira 3

"Stand and draw." Mai took a breath. "I ride Crimson Drive, Aphrodite (9000)! And call Crimson Mind, Baruch (7000) and Crimson Heart, Nahas (6000)." The three red winged Angels appeared. "I use Nahas's skill. Moving both her and Baruch to the soul. I superior ride Crimson Impact, Metatron (10000)!" Akira smiled and narrowed his eyes. This is getting interesting. Calling Electrohm, Elia (10000) and Drill Bullet, Geniel (10000). Elia's skill. When another grade 3 enters the rear guard, she gains 3000. I attack with Geneil boosted by Thermometer. When he attacks, and I have an Angel Feather vanguard, he gains 2000 power!" Geneil (18000) put Greylorn at the end of his barrel. "Welp, no guard." No trigger was found. "I'm using Metatron's limit break!" She moved Geneil and Thermometer to the damage zone, and pulled two units from there in their place. "Superior call Circular Saw, Kiriel (10000) and another Drill Bullet!" Hikaru narrowed her eyes. "She's using the Angel Feather clan to the fullest. But will it be enough..."

"With Elia's skill, she's up to 19000! She's attacking with a boost from Clutch Rifle Angel! With his skill, Elia's gaining an extra 4000!" Elia (29000) flew forward, ready to strike. "I guard with Zelitorn and intercept with both Bloodhuntress and Marrow." She growled, but finished her attack phase with an attack from Metatron (10000). "Using her skill, she gains 3000!" "Nullified with Jurand." "Twin drive." No trigger on either." Now I attack with my second Geniel! (Please, I'm making an assumption with Angel Feather as I've never played it before that you can attack with units called from the damage. Correct me If I'm wrong) "Heh, I can't guard. Damage check." No trigger. Mai sighed in relief.

Akira looked like he was lost in thought for a moment, before starting to run out the door. "Come on guys, we're heading to the Shop!" Mr. Ishida smirked and ran after him first, then the others quickly followed. Not long after, they all reached Card Capital. "Hello, Mrs. Toshiki, is the new trial deck in yet?" Akira asked, careful about being polite to Misaki. Fortunately she was in a good mood. "Yes, they are, would you like to have a match with them?" Akira grinned. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble." Misaki smiled at the young boy, and asked him what deck he was referring to. He motioned to come in for a whisper, and her eyes widened as he spoke, but nevertheless, she nodded. Hikaru walked over to him, confused. "What deck are you getting?" He grinned. "It's a secret for Mai. I think it's exactly what clan she's supposed to use." He turned to his club members.

"You like angel feathers for being able to call allies form a big pool, right?" He asked Mai, and she nodded. "Only, the damage zone can only get so big, so my options are limited..." Akira started grinning again. "Well, with this clan, you'll have an even bigger place to draw from, an almost limitless one." Misaki came bake and handed the deck to him. "Um, one more question. Would it be alright if we took it over to my place for a quick test fight?" Misaki narrowed her eyes. "Nice try, but you'll have to pay for it." Akira laughed and handed her the money. "Come on, we got a deck to test." On the way, Akira called home, telling his folks he'll be having his Cardfight club over for dinner tonight.

Soon they made their way into the skyscraper Akira called home. Kimiko whistled. "Wow. I bet you're not spoiled or anything." She said sarcastically. "I would hope not." A voice said from above them. Asaka walked down the stairs to meet the fighters. "Hello, I'm Asaka Suzugamori. Little Akira here is my son." Akira groaned. "Mom, quit embarrassing me..." She laughed and ruffled his hair. He turned red as he walked up the stairs. "Oh, and Akira, we didn't know how many of your friends would be joining us, so we might have made a bit too much." Ryo grinned. "Fine by me. I can eat like five people can!" Akira sighed. _We're going to have leftovers for like, a month..._ He thought, remembering the last time in grade school when his parents did this.

Asaka opened the doors, and a full dining room table able to fit at least twenty people was filled with a wide assortment of fish, salads, meat, sauces, pasta. Basically, if you name it, it's there. And it's plentiful. Everyone in the clubs jaws dropped. Suddenly, a laugh could be heard from the table. "I heard they were quite the crowd, but they even compete with Aichi's crew." They all looked at Ren, confused. Akira coughed to get their attention. "Everyone, this is my dad, Ren." He looked up from his plate and waved to them all. They all waved back, wierded out by this family. "If it's alright so you guys, we'll be using the system for a bit of training, alright?" Ren smiled and nodded. "Do you want me to get some snacks for your friends?" Asaka asked, and Akira almost tripped.

"Mooooommmmm!"

* * *

**Oh, come on. You all thought of Asaka as that kind of mom and you know it.**


	12. A Stunning First Performance

As Akira closed the door, he sighed in relief. The others, even Hikaru, were trying not to laugh at Akira. He walked forward, a bit pink as he did so, and the lights in he room went on. The Cardfight Club looked on in awe as the several motion systems appeared in front of them. "So, who's up first?" Akira asked, and no one stepped forward. "Well, Mai should probably go first to get used to her deck, and Hikaru, you don't have that much practice with your deck, have you?" Mai crossed her arms. "What makes you so sure I'll like these cards better than my Angel Feather deck?" Akira just smiled and handed it to her. "Trust me." He said, suddenly serious. She stopped talking and nodded. Hikaru sighed. "I don't even have my deck with me." She said, but Akira laughed. "Give me a minute." He said, and walked over to the wall. A screen just appeared out of nowhere, and he typed in _Genesis_.

A few seconds later, a deck came out of a slot in the wall. "Here." Akira gave her the deck, and she sighed. "What? Is there something wrong with it?" Ryo started laughing. "She uses Sand Deities, you brainless..." Kimko said, rolling her eyes and not caring to finish her sentence. Akira looked shocked. "Really? Huh, sorry about that. I don't think we have a Sand Deity deck." _Gonna have to go and fix the chapter-why do I get the feeling I just broke something? It felt like it was important, like a wall... _As Akira went on confusing himself, Hikaru went to one motion system and Mai to the other. Mai looked through the cards, and laughed. "Oh, that's why. They use the soul!" Akira smiled as she got the point. _They're keepers now._

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Stand up, my Vanguard."

"Wild Puppet, Foxtrot (6000)!"

"Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari (6000)."

A fox came down and acted as Mai's vanguard, but it was a puppet, still hanging from strings. Hikaru smirked slightly and looked at the club captain. _Pale Moon...That's actually a good call, Akira._ At the dining room table, a screen appeared in the wall so Ren and Asaka could watch the fight. Her eyes lit up when she saw Mai's vanguard was Pale Moon. "Oh, there's a play going on! This'll be a good one." Ren smiled. _So, she like to fight like Asaka? Interesting._ "I'll go first. I ride Shadow Puppet, Pino (7000)!" Pino was a small puppet of a boy still attached to the strings. He had short black hair, a black fedora, and a black tuxedo. In his hand was a small black knife. "I use his skill. Soul charging one and discarding one. Your turn."

Damage Mai 0/6 Hikaru 0/6

CiH Mai 4 Hikaru 5

CiS (Cards in Soul) Mai 2 Hikaru 0

"Draw, and ride Battle Maiden, Mihikarihime (8000) and call Battle Maiden, Tatsutahime (7000). I attack." "I don't guard." No card on the drive check. The bullets hit the emotionless doll. "Damage check." No trigger. "Tatsutahime's skill. I soul charge three and end my turn."

Damage Mai 1/6 Hikaru 0/6

CiH Mai 4 Hikaru 5

CiS Mai 2 Hikaru 4

"My turn. Draw and ride Lifeless Puppet Romea (9000)!" Another puppet came down with strings. This one had brown hair, a white tux, and a revolver in hand. A rose was in its mouth tango style. "I use his skill to soul charge 2 and call Mimick Puppet, Ketapar (7000)!" A vividly colored bird on string (I'm just going to stop typing that. All of her new cards have strings, alright?) came to the field behind Romea. "I counterblast to use Ketapar's skill. He know has the same ability as Romea, so soul charge 2. Calling Pack Puppet Lupo (7000) to the field. Using its skill, I superior call another Lupo from the soul. Now, for their second ability. They gain 2000 for each other copy of Lupo on the field." A pure white wolf puppet appeared, and so did another, this one grey. Asaka watched, as she called it, the second act closely. "I attack with Romea boosted by Ketapar!" The doll (16000) lifted his gun. "I don't guard." "Drive check. Yes, it's a critical trigger. Power to the Lupo on the left and Romea keeps the crit."

One bullet, surprisingly not on a string, shot out, and hit the gun wielding maiden. "Damage check." Nothing on the first. "Second." The card glowed a greenish hue. "Heal trigger. Power to Mihikarihime and recover one." Mai frowned, and ended her turn.

Damage Mai 1/6 Hikaru 1/6

CiH Mai 3 Hikaru 5

CiS Mai 5 Hikaru 4

"Stand and draw. I ride Battle Maiden Kayanarumi (8000). Calling Izunahime (10000), and Battle Maiden, Sahohime (9000). Attacking with my Vanguard." "I don't guard." "Drive check. Critical trigger. Power to Sahohime and critical to my vanguard. Attacking with Sahohime (14000)." Again, there was no guard. "Damage check. Stand trigger. Power to Romea and Ketapar stands." "When Sahohime's attack hits, I soul charge 3, and I end my turn." _For someone who doesn't use them, Hikaru's playing Genesis by the book..._ Akira started pondering if she was telling the truth about her deck or not as Mai started her next turn. "Yeah! Go for it, Hikaru! Hang in there, Mai!" Ryo yelled at the both of them.

Damage Mai 4/6 Hikaru 1/6

CiH Mai 3 Hikaru 3

CiS Mai 5 Hikaru 7

"My turn. Stand and draw." "Here comes the main act!" Asaka said excitedly, her eyes glued to the TV. Mai thought for a second, then started her ride. "Ladies and Gentlemen, put your hands together for our main performer, who will signal the beginning of the end of this play! The beautiful and the magnificent Marionette Dragon (10000)!" A large green dragon came down. It had small arms and wings, but real flames came from its mouth. "I use its skill, moving one rear guard to the soul and calling one from it, as well as soul charging. I superior call another Ketapar in place of my rear guard Ketapar! Using its skill again, I move it back into the soul, and call another Lupo! Now, I call Mythical Puppet Centa (10000) and Aqua Puppet Ness (10000)! Puppet versions of a centaur and the Loch Ness Monster came to the field, and the two Lupos moved back. "I attack with Ness boosted by Lupo!" The sea monster puppet (21000) moved its head down, and slid forward like a bobsled. "I don't guard."

"Next up, Centa boosted by Lupo!" The centaur raised his bow." "Guard with Battle Maiden, Kukurihime.". Akira smirked. _You might be biting off more than you can chew, Hikaru. "_For the last one, Marionette dragon boosted by Lupo!" The emerald dragon puppet (21000) rigidly moved its head to face Hikaru's vanguard. "I with intercept with Battle Maidens Sahohime and Kayanarumi (18000), and guard with Regalia of Compassion, Eir (28000)." "Twin drive." The first card glowed a yellow hue. "Critical to Marionette and power to Marionette as well. And, now for the second check." She smiled. "It's a draw trigger! Power to Marionette and draw one." Flames spewed from the puppet dragon's (31000) mouth, and burned the defense to a crisp. "Damage check." No trigger. Hikaru was about to start her turn, but Mai started laughing. "Who said I was done?"

"Marionette Dragon has one more trick up its sleeve. It's limit break!" Mai flipped over three damage. Hikaru took a step back. "I superior call two units from the soul. Also, they get 3000 power apiece! Come to the stage, for its your time to shine! Predator Puppet Egalia (12000) and Savage Puppet Grizzy (13000)! Puppet forms of an eagle and a bear came to the sides of the dragon. "Attack, Egalia!" Hikaru sighed. "I don't guard." No trigger. "Now, for Egalia's ability. Counterblasting my last damage, and I can superior call yet another unit from the soul. Ness is back for more!" The Loch Ness Puppet came back to the stage again. "Attacking with Grizzy! When she atttacks a vanguard, and I have a Pale Moon acting as mine, she gains an extra 2000!" The bear puppet (15000) charged in. "I don't guard..." Damage check.

No trigger was found. Mai grinned like she just won the lottery. Hikaru let a slight smile out. "Holy...she didn't even get a grade 3!" Ryo looked at Mai, his jaw dropped. Akira smiled, and then his eyes widened. "Wait a minute...Sand Deities ARE Genesis cards!" He facepalmed, and the group laughed. Ryo ran over to one of the systems. "Alright! Can't wait to try this thing!" Kimiko smirked. "Sure, and I'll be your opponent." He didn't back down. "Sweet!"

"Stand up, my Vanguard!"

"Stand up, my Vanguard!"

"Valkyrie Wolf, Tugal (6000)!"

"Dimensional Stealth Force, Baryen (6000)!"

A completely black giant robot like the kinds on TV stood. It was a sleeker design than other Dimensional Robos, and was smaller. Its right hand was a laser pistol, yes its hand. It wasn't in its hand, it WAS its hand. Ryo grinned. "I'll go first. Riding Stealth Force, Baraerial (8000)!" A new robot, still all black, flew up. Its wings were in the shape of a stealth bombers, and it had a rocket launcher for its hand. Seeing a pattern here? Kimiko started thinking about his deck. _Stealth Force...focusing on taking out the rear guard of their enemies to give their vanguard a clear shot. Let's see how well he uses them._ "Calling to rear guard Barcycle (7000)! And using its ability, superior calling Barsniper (7000)!" Kimiko frowned. "Uh, you should've waited for that." Ryo was confused for a second, then remembered Barsniper's skill. "Right, it only works when he enters. No worries, I'll still win." He said with his signature grin. Kimiko smirked. "Oh, it's on now."


	13. The Stealthful and the Shining

**Here's a little treat for you all. Two chapters in one day!...technically. One in the day and one at night. At least where I am.**

* * *

"My turn. I draw and ride Training Valkyrie, Cielad (7000)." A winged girl holding a white sword rose up. "Using her skill, I search my deck for a grade 2 or 1 with Valkyrie in its name." She went through and held up Blaster Valkyrie. "I call Valkyrie Archer Vialu (7000) and Valkyrie Blacksmith Opelia (6000). 2000 power to my vanguard, and she attacks!" Cielad (9000) flew forward, dragging her sword. "No guard." "Drive check." No trigger. "Damage check, and I got one! Critical trigger. All effects to Baraerial." Kimiko growled. "With a boost from Opelia, Vialu attacks." The archer (13000) aimed her arrow at the robot (13000) and fired. "I don't guard." No trigger. "I end my turn. Show me what you've got." Kimiko smirked.

Damage Kimiko 0/6 Ryo 2/6

CiH Kimiko 4 Ryo 4

CiS Kimiko 1 Ryo 1

"Draw, and ride Stealth Force Barwrangler (9000)!" Another giant black bot stood up, with a knife for a hand. It had red visor like eyes, unlike the past green ones. "Barcycle and Barsniper move back, and I call Bargeto (10000) and Doygeto (8000)!" The motorcycle robot moved back for one with wheels on its feet and an assault rifle for a hand (Bargeto). Barsniper moved for another Stealth Force unit that was similar, but had jets on its legs instead of wheels. "Now for their skills. When Doygeto enters the field, I can retire one of your rear guards. And I can do it again if a copy of Bargeto is on the field." The Gundam like machine aimed his gun, and fired off tons of rounds of laser ammunition. Opelia and Vialu both moved to the drop. "Now for Wranglers skill. When an enemy moves to the drop, it gains 3000 power for each unit. Calling Dimensional Stealth Force Doyferal (5000)" A robo panther came to the field. "Why would he call a grade 0?" Mai thought out loud. Hikaru narrowed her eyes. "For its ability." "I attack with Wrangler boosted by Doyferal!" The robot (20000) ran, and disappeared into shadows. "I guard with Valkyrie Champion, Quenter (10000) and Bluet (5000)!"

Ryo smirked. "Drive check." A red glow met him. "Yes! Draw trigger. Power to Barwrangler (25000) and draw one." Wrangler busted through the guardians and slashed at the flying Valkyrie. "Damage check. Got it. Draw trigger. Power to Cielad and draw one." Ryo smiled. "Now for Doyferal's skill! Counterblast four to superior...AAAHHHH!" Ryo facepalmed. He only had two damage. "Nevermind. I attack with Doygeto boosted by Barsniper." The robo (15000) raised his gun once again. "I don't guard." The rounds started up again. No trigger. "Now, for Bargeto with a little help from Barcycle!" Bargeto (17000) rushed forward and stopped right in front of Cielad. You could see his gun starting up. "No guard." It fired point blank. "Heal trigger. Recovering one." Ryo growled, but then smiled. "I end." _I have all six units. I can win! _

Damage Kimiko 2/6 Ryo 2/6

CiH Kimiko 3 Ryo 3

CiS Kimiko 1 Ryo 2

"Stand and draw. I ride Blaster Valkyrie (9000)! Using her counterblast, sending Doyferal to the drop. Calling Valkyrie Paladin Yerbek (9000) and Valkyrie Sage Zillo (10000). Using Yerbek's skill. Superior calling Cielad from the deck. Using her skill and bringing a grade 1 to my hand. I call another Opelia! Power goes to Blaster and I attack with her boosted by Cielad." The silver mail wearing Valkyrie (16000) lowered her spear and charged. "I won't guard." No trigger. "Now, Blaster Valkyrie!" The white winged warrior (11000) charged in. "No guard on that, either." "Drive check." Kimiko smirked. "Critical trigger. Power to Zillo and critical goes to Blaster Valkyrie!" It slashed at the robot, and sparks flew from the point of impact. "Damage check. Stand trigger. Power to Barwrangler and Doygeto stands." "Zillo's comin' in!" I intercept with Doygeto and Bargeto!" The two rushed out from seemingly nowhere and stopped the magical attack in its tracks.

Damage Kimiko 2/6 Ryo 5/6

CiH Kimiko 2 Ryo 3

CiS Kimiko 2 Ryo 2

"Alright. Stand and draw." He held his card up. "I ride Dimensional Stealth Force Doyekar (10000)!" A giant, sleek, robot flew up form the mass of purple light. It had two red visor eyes, and two fighter jet wings, complete with missiles. Its hand was a gatling machine gun. It's feet were completely cylinder shaped, and were jets shooting him into the air. Kimiko raised an eyebrow. "No overly exaggerated ride chant?" Ryo laughed. "Can't think of one for him." She smirked and laughed a little. "Calling another Doygeto. And now, my vanguard's limit break!" Ryo yelled, resting all his rear guards. "Your two rears in the front row are gone, thanks to the Stealth Force rear guards!" They were gunned down by sci-fi lasers, curtesy of the rear guard Dimension Police. "Now, my vanguard gains an extra critical, and 2000 power for each of my own rear guards rested. Now, Doyekar (18000) attacks!" He aimed his Gatling right at Blaster Valkyrie. "I guard with Valkyrie Protector, Besala! It's nullified!" Ryo didn't seem bothered by this. "Twin drive. Stand trigger! All right! Power to Doygeto and he stands. Second check." Ryo started laughing. "Another! A critical trigger! Power again to Doygeto and the crit as well. He's attacking your vanguard" "No guard." The aerial bot flew up, and fired from afar. No trigger. Ryo grinned, but knew he was done for.

Damage Kimiko 3/6 Ryo 5/6

CiH Kimiko 0 Ryo 3

"Stand and draw. Riding the great magical force of the winged warriors, the flames of order that burn my foes! I ride Valkyrie Archmage, Wuteli (10000)!" A Mage with crimson wings. A red staff with a ruby, orange hair and eyes, and gold and red robes. "Using her skill, I retire one of my rear guards, and superior call two from the deck." She retired Cielad, and called another Cielad and another Blaster Valkyrie. "Using Cielad's skill. Bringing to my hand a grade 2. Calling Yerbek to the field. Now, for a limit break." Kimiko rested her vanguard. _That can't be good..._ Ryo thought, and the next couple of actions proved him right. "My vanguard empowers my troops, giving plus one critical to my front row and doubling the power of the rear!" Ryo's jaw dropped. "With no repercussion other than your vanguard resting?!" She sighed and shook her head. "At the end of my turn, all my rear guards are retired."

Wuteli raised her staff, and fire surrounded the rear guards. "Attacking with Yerbek boosted by Opelia." The paladin warrior (21000) charged in. "Intercept with Doygeto and guard with Barspeed (critical trigger)!" The Valkyrie ran through the defense, but ounces off the robo. "Now, Blaster Valkyrie boosted by Cielad!" The white Valkyrie (23000) came flying in. Ryo looked at his cards and closed his eyes. "Nope. No guard!" Blaster slashed at the chest of Doyekar and it exploded into flames. "Damage check." There was a trigger.

A stand trigger. The simulation ended and Kimiko sighed in relief. "Wohooo! Now I'm fired up for the High School Championships!" Ryo yelled, and ran over to his opponent. "Thanks for helping me out, in the beginning, I mean." She smiled softly. "It's no big deal. You've come a long way." He grinned and walked over to the others. "So, who my next opponent gonna be?" He asked excitedly. Akira walked forward, and Ryo flinched a little, but started grinning again. "Alright then. You'd better be ready to hand over your spot as captain as soon as I beat you." Akira smirked back. "Not a chance."

As they two started their fight, Naoki looked on in approval. _A couple of weeks and they'll be ready, what about you, I wonder? _He closed his eyes as he remembered the counselor for the Hitsue High Cardfight Club.


	14. The Arrival of a Prince

**Thanks for all the ****support. Thought my iPad (yes, this story is completely written on an iPad) would explode because of the amount of emails telling me I had reviews. And I wish I could update at least two chapters a day, but due to personal reasons I'd rather not share over the Internet, I can't.**

* * *

"So, this is where the preliminaries are..." Ryo asked out loud, but no one bothered to answer him. "Alright, you guys. I know what you can do, so you'd better not hold back. Coach Ishida said, trying to start a motivational speech. Kimiko smirked. "Don't worry about it, coach. This'll be a piece of cake." Akira nodded. With all the effort we've put into this, there's no way we'll lose." Those two made Naoki crumble, as he practiced the speech all night. Ryo suddenly yelled out. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I can't take it anymore. Let's go!" He ran right towards the building, and ran into someone. "Ow!" They both yelled out in unison. Hikaru facepalmed while the rest of them walked over to help them. "Sorry, I shouldn't just be running around like that." Ryo apologized, but the stranger shook his head. "No, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, my bad." Akira coughed and pointed down. Enough cards for two vanguard decks were scattered on the ground. Both of their eyes widened, and immediately went down topics up their cards.

The stranger spoke up as he was cleaning. "You use Dimension Police too?" He asked, and Ryo grinned. "Yeah, Stealth Force." The stranger's eyes widened. "No way! Me too!" He looked at some of the cards. "A mix of the Bar and Doy cards..." He thought for a minute, before looking scared and ran off. "Where you going!?" Ray yelled out. "Sorry! I'll see you all later!" Mai fronwed. "Well that was weird." She said, and Akira shrugged. "Come on guys, we gotta sign in." They all nodded, while the stranger made his way back over to his team.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! It's time for the High School Championship Preliminaries! I'm your host, as usual, and again, I'm joined by Dr. O!" The MC, now sprouting a ton of gray hair, pointed to his co-host, who looked almost the same, except with more wrinkles. "I distinctly remember a match many years back between these two exact schools. It was so-O exciting! (Please kill me for making an O joke...) "You bet it was, and we have that same great blood that gave us those heated battles back here today! Put it together for Myaji Academy!" They all stepped out, and cheers went up from all sides for them. _That's...unexpected _Akira thought, but waved to all the people in the crowd.

"Now, you all know them. You choose to love or hate them. But students of Hitsue, make some noise for your Cardfight Club, led and counseled by fellow Hitsue graduate, Kamui Katsuragi!" Akira's jaw dropped. _Kamui Katsuragi...like, THE Kamui!?_ "Yep, the Nova Grappler king himself." Naoki said, as if reading his mind. As the doors opened, a man with spiky black hair and a devilish look in his red eyes ran out first. _Well that's obviously Kamui_ Akira thought, and looked at the next five who came out. One was wearing a black football jersey and cleats. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. "Betting fifteen he uses Spike Brothers." Ryo whispered to Akira. "Why'd you say that?" "I mean, look at him! He looks American!" Akira turned to him, unamused. "That's a little racist..."

The next one was a girl with short blonde hair and glasses. In her hand was a tablet, and she was furiously clicking away. (All of the students except for the football guy are wearing their school uniforms btw) Her blue eyes never went away from the screen for a second. Another person had slicked back green hair and matching eyes. He had a smile that, when he turned to the girls at Hitsue, made most of them faint. He turned to Kimiko, Hikaru, and Mai, who only rolled their eyes. Another girl was there as well. She had long orange hair and brightly colored yellow eyes. A big smile seemed permanently part of her face. The last person had brown colored hair and his silver eyes showed not a care in the world. Ryo's eyes opened even more. "That's the guy I...uh..." "Who you ran into?" Mai finished for him, and he started mumbling. Naoki looked into the stands, and found a man with silver eyes and a woman with brown hair. Just like the stranger down there. _Well...we're screwed. _He thought as the first match was being decided. "Our first match is...Akira Suzugamori for Myaji Academy versus...Wow! The two captains already!? Oh, I'm getting ahead of myself. The first match is the captain of Myaji, the reaper prodigy, Akira Suzugamori! And he's up against our very own Prince of Cards, Daiki Mitsusada! The sons of four insanely talented cardfighters! This'll be one to remember!" Two voices yelled out from the bleachers. "Just do your best, alright?!" "Yeah, what your mother said!" Kenji and Yuri Mitsusada cheered from the sidelines. Daiki laughed and waved at his parents. The stranger from before, now known to them as Daiki, took his spot. "You ready?" He asked, and Akira smirked. "Good luck!" His opponent said with a smile, and Akira, though shocked, nodded. "You too."

"Stand up, my Vanguard!"

"Rise up, the Vanguard!"

"Dimensional Stealth Force, Baryen (6000)!"

"Skull Hound (6000)!"

"Starting with the bone pooch again?" Ryo asked. Hikaru nodded. "He's going for a large soul, like he should instead of a grade 3 all the time." Akira took the first turn. "I ride Yellow Bolt and soul charge." Dimension Creeper moved to the soul. _Well that's lucky._ Akira thought as he used its ability to soul charge two. "Skull Hound's ability. Dropping one card and drawing two. I end."

Damage Daiki 0/6 Akira 0/6

CiH Daiki 5 Akira 6

CiS Daiki 0 Akira 3

"My turn. I ride Barcycle (7000) and using his ability, I superior call one grade 1 or lower unit with 'Bar' in its name. Calling Bartanker (8000) and I attack." Bartanker was still sleek like the other Stealth Force, but larger. It hand was actually a hand, and it's tank cannon was on its shoulder. Barcycle roared its engine and raced forward. "I don't guard." Mai widened her eye. "But he has a huge hand to waste!" "Drive check. Well, that's out of luck. A stand trigger. Oh well. Power to my vanguard and Bartanker stands." The motorcycle Stealth Ofrce robo ran over Yellow Bolt, leaving a comical tire marking. "Damage check. Got it, a draw trigger. Power to Bolt and draw one." Ryo frowned. "I haven't seen Akira draw a stand trigger in a while, actually." Kimiko nodded. "Yeah, he took them all out." He looked at her in pure shock. "In their place are two more criticals and two more draws." Ryo mumbled about something like they're necessary as Akira started his turn.

Damage Daiki 0/6 Akira 1/6

CiH Daiki 5 Akira 7

CiS Daiki 1 Akira 3

"Stand and draw. Riding Advanced Reaper Deladar (9000)! Using his ability, and bringing Greylorn to my hand." Akira smirked as he did so. "Now, I call Two Deathstone Golems (11000) as well as Three Cackle the Skeletons (6000)!" One golem changed his color from a grey to black, and the skeletons got progressively darker as you went down the line. "Attacking with my first Deathstone." Akira said, moving the top card to the drop zone. "I don't guard." No trigger. "Now, Deladar!" The reaper (15000) ran forward, dragging his scythe in the ground. Daiki smiled. "No guard." "Drive check." The card glowed yellow. "Critical trigger. Power to my last Deathstone and Deladar goes critical." He slashed at the headlights of Barcycle. "Damage check. Heal trigger. Recovering one and power to Barcycle." "My last Deathstone attacks." Dropping another card, Akira rested the giant of stone." "I don't guard again!" No trigger. Akira frowned. "End." _He easily could've blocked, so why not?_

Damage Daiki 4/6 Akira 1/6

CiH Daiki 5 Akira 3

CiS Daiki 1 Akira 4

"Stand and draw. Riding Barwrangler (9000) and calling Baraven (6000)." A large mechanical raven flew up silently. Ryo started to shake. "He's done. Akira's done unless he blocks his vanguard..." Kimiko turned to him, frowning. "Wait, why would he be in trouble of his vanguard hits?" Ryo took a breath. "It's not the vanguard, its the unit boosting it. It works the same way as my Doyferal." Hikaru knew what he meant, and started to look worried herself. "Akira, just block this one..." "I call another Barcycle, and superior call Barsniper. Using his ability, one of your Deathstones is retired. Calling Bargemini (9000). When he's called regularly, I can superior call another Gemini!" Two robots, small, even for the Stealth Force, but somehow grade 2, came forward. "Attacking with my Vanguard!" Wrangler rushed forward. All of his teammates watched anxiously as Akira thought about his moves. "I don't guard." Ryo stood up. "No! You idiot!" He yelled as Wrangler slashed at the reaper. "Damage check. Draw trigger. Power to Deladar and drawing."

Daiki smiled. "Now, for Baraven's skill. It moves to the soul, and I get to superior ride a unit with ''Bar' in its name, standing." A card flew out from the deck. "The grand leader of the Stealth Force ground troops. Make even criminals fear the night! Ride, Dimensional Stealth Force, Barekar (10000)!" A new Gundam like robot stood, with tank treads for feet. It's hand was a flamethrower, and its red visor like sight piece was locked firmly on Deladar. Akira smirked. _This'll be a good match, I can feel it._


	15. The Shadow Prince Versus The Dark Count

**Okay, so I'm going to try and post as many chapters as possible in a given day. This may mean 1-2 chapters a day, or none at all. It suck, but it's the best way to describe the update schedule as of now.**

* * *

Daiki smirked as he counterblasted two because of Baraven. "Barekar attacks! Using his limit break!" He counterblasted one as well. "Resting my four rear guards, and counterblasting one to retire all of your rear units!" The four rear guards on Daiki's side lowered their guns, and fired. The ones that didn't have guns fired laser from their eyes, because why not? "Now, Barekar gains 2000 power for each of my rested rear guards and plus one critical." Akira growled. "I don't guard." The robo (18000) aimed his gun, and flames spewed all over the reaper. "Drive check. Stand trigger. All effects to one of my Bargemini." He only pulled one. Must be a downside to his limit break. Akira thought as he checked his damage. On the first, no trigger, the second. "All right! He got a heal trigger!" Ryo yelled, but Hikaru shook her head. "But it's of no use except for a power boost. He still has less damage than Daiki, so he can't heal." Ryo growled and started praying. "Now, I end." Daiki smiled. "This is a great match. I can't wait to challenge you again when there's less on the line." Akira smiled back. "Likewise, but now it's my turn. Stand and draw."

Damage Daiki 4/6 Akira 3/6

CiH Daiki 4 Akira 3

CiS Daiki 4 Akira 4

Akira was about to ride Greylorn, but a card in the corner of his hand caught his eye. _When did I draw another grade 3?_ He asked himself, and grabbed the card. Immediately, he was thrown into a dreamlike state. _It was the same graveyard as before, but the graves were just being built. He could see different Dark Irregulars units being buried, and a man, or was it a demon? Akira couldn't make out what, but it stood at the top of the hill, by the cave he saw Grave Keeper Dragon emerged from. As Akira tried to make out who, or what was on the hill, bats rushed out of the cave, and flew upwards. Then, they came flying right at him. _Akira's eyes shot open, and he held the card in his hand, and he knew. He knew it was the strange being that stood on the hill. He raised it up, and a red glow came from it.

"The immortal lord of the damned and banished! The one who all demons and vampires bow before! Rise from your grave, and coat this world in an endless scarlet! I ride the Eternal Count, Dracul (10000)!" A man with pure white skin, greasy black hair, and pitch black eyes rose from the shadows surrounding Deladar. A black trench coat with a red dress shirt covered his chest, and black trousers and boots. Red armor platings covered the coat and trousers. On his red belt, was a crimson sheath, and in his hand was a gold rapier. "I call Combusting Soul (8000), and use its ability. One more damage for my zone, and now for Dracul's skill! I move one rear guard unit to the soul, and superior call a unit from the drop zone for each damage I have!" Daiki smirked. _Using his vanguard to rebuild his formation. Smart, if I didn't have the ability to limit break again_. "Oh, did I forget to mention his limit break?" A blood red circle appeared in front of Dracul. "All of our rear guards move to our souls, and my vanguard gains 1000 power for each unit, on your side and mine moved there, and he's going critical as well! Dimension Creeper's skill activates. Moving him to the drop and soul charging 2, adding 2000 more power!"

Daiki's eyes widened. "No way!" He yelled, and Akira smirked. "Dracul attacks your vanguard." The Count (21000) rushed in, faster than humanely possible. "I guard with Barspeed and Bargeto!" The two rushed out from the shadows to protect Barekar (25000). Daiki sighed in relief. Good. He'll need two triggers to break through. "Checking twin drive. Got it. Draw trigger. Power to Dracul and drawing one. Second check." Daiki's silver orbs were filled with fear. "Critical trigger. Again, power to my vanguard and he gets one more critical." Dracul (31000) slashed through the robots, and stabbed at the vanguard. "Damage check. Yes! Heal Trigger! Power to Barekar and recovering one! Second check." No such luck. "T-third check." He stammered and picked up the card. He broke out into a smile. The card glowed green. Akira growled. "Another heal. Recovering yet another damage." Akira sighed. "I end. The damage returns to the deck."

Damage Daiki 5/6 Akira 3/6

CiH Daiki 2 Akira 4

CiS Daiki 8 Akira 12

"Stand and draw. The greatest weapon against the injustice in the night. The darkness will be illuminated by your righteous flames! Cross ride! Dimensional Stealth Robo, Grand Barekar (11000)!" A much larger version of Barekar, complete with a sword in one hand and a flamethrower in the other (Yes, it has TWO hands now!), and two eye sight receptors, rose from the light. "And now, its ultimate break! I counterblast the three I have left to retire your...your, uh..." Akira looked at him, an innocent look on his face. "But I don't have any rear guards, so what do you retire?" Daiki laughed. "Yeah, should've thought before I acted. But no matter. I gain 1000 for every open rear guard circle my opponent has. I gain an extra critical if it's completely empty! Not to mention, since Dimensional Stealth Force Barekar is in the soul, he's at 13000 permanently! Go, and cleanse this vampire with your fire!" Akira smiled and closed his eyes.

"I guard with Gypsy Soul Summoner! Quintet Wall!" Akira took the top five cards from his deck and threw them down. Zelitorn (10000), Calek (5000), Lakata (10000), Gypsy Lady Ulene (5000) and Scream of Night (0) all went to defend Dracul (40000). Daiki smirked. "Twin drive. Stand trigger and a draw. Drawing one." The Grand Robo (28000) scorched all of the guardians, but the flames were too weak to reach the vanguard. "I end."

Damage Daiki 5/6 Akira 4/6

CiH Daiki 5 Akira 3

CiS Daiki 9 Akira 12

"Stand and draw. I break ride my avatar! Elite Reaper, Greylorn (10000)! Plus 10000 power and I'm using the break ride's skill. I call Zelitorn and move him to the soul to call five units from the drop. Scream of Night (10000), Deathstone, Calek (7000), and two Cackle the Skeletons (6000)! Using his soul blast (13), and all of my rear guards gain 13000. Also, Greylorn goes critical! The Burning Soul Flame!" Black fire (don't ask me how a fire can be black) covered Greylorn's scythe, and spread to the different rear guards. "Scream attacks!" "Nullified with Barmedic!" "Deathstone attacks!" Nullified by another Barmedic. "Now, Greylorn! I use the effects of both Cackles, giving him an extra 6000, and Calek's skill for another 3000!" The reaper (49000) jumped up to meet Grand Barekar eye-to-visor. Daiki looked at his hand. Another copy of Barekar was the only card left. "No guard." "Twin drive." No trigger. Greylorn spun in the air, and as he was falling, slashed all the way down the height of Barekar. "Damage check. Heal trigger. Recovering one. Second check. Another! Recovering one more." Akira grinned. "It over." Ryo frowned. "Wait, why is it over?" Kimiko smirked. "He's used up all four of his heal triggers."

"O-oh, my! That was an intense fight!" "Yep! I was on the edge of my seat! And the winner...Akira Suzugamori!" Dr. O and the MC announced, with the good doctor holding his hands in his signature O shape. Akira walked over to Daiki, and put his hand out. "That was an amazing fight. We should fight again sometime." Daiki shook his hand. "Yeah, but later. Right now, we have a team fight going on." Akira nodded, and walked back to his side. On the other, Kamui smiled softly. _The reason the old Cardfight club broke up after Aichi and the rest left is because of us. After our fight a few years back, they broke up, thinking that card games were just a waste of time. Let's hope that you guys can do better. That doesn't mean we're gonna just rule (roll) over and lose. _MC spoke into the microphone again. "Okay! The next matchup is...Mai Morishita versus...Peter Michaels!" The football player ran forward, and stopped right before the table. A little dance broke out, like a victory dance after a touchdown. The entire Myaji Academy team sweatdropped. "Oooookay...do I have to fight him?" Mai pleaded, but knew the answer. She sighed and made her way to her table. Peter yelled, and threw his deck onto the table. Mai sweatdropped again as she placed her deck down.

"Stand up, my Vanguard!"

"Stand up, VANGUARD!"

* * *

**Hooray for stereotypical American football player!**


	16. Visions and Football Dinosaurs

"Stand up, my Vanguard!"

"Stand up, VANGUARD!"

"Wild Puppet Foxtrot (6000)!"

"Savage Patriarch (4000)!"

Akira narrowed his eyes. "Wait a minute, unless cavemen were the ones who invented football...Hey Ryo! How much do you owe me now?" He asked innocently. Ryo looked away. "I...don't know what you're talking about." Hikaru rolled her eyes. "You an gamble all you want after the fight." She scolded harshly. "Yes, ma'am!" Ryo yelled out, and sat down. Akira gave a cheerful smile, saluted, then sat down. Kimiko was astonished. "Wow. You're good at getting people to shut up." Hikaru smirked. At least someone appreciated that.

Peter went first. "Riding Sonic Noa (8000)! Patriarch moves! Calling two Savage Warriors (6000)! Ending my turn!" Mai sweatdropped. Well he doesn't waste any time...

Damage Peter 0/6 Mai 0/6

CiH Peter 3 Mai 5

CiS Peter 1 Mai 0

"I draw, and ride Shadow puppet, Pino (7000). Using his skill, I discard one and soul charge one. Calling another Foxtrot to rear guard, and I attack!" "No guard!" "Drive check. Draw trigger. Power to Pino and drawing one. Ending my turn." No trigger on the damage check.

Damage Peter 1/6 Mai 0/6

CiH Peter 3 Mai 5

CiS Peter 1 Mai 2

"Draw! Riding Ancient Dragon Twin Axe Warrior (8000)! Call Ancient Dragon Babyrex (5000) and Cannon Fire Dragon, Cannon Gear (11000)! Retiring Babyrex and counterblasting to superior call Ancient Dragon, Tyrannolegend (11000)!" Mai shrunk back a little, and Peter laughed. "Attacking with Tyrannolegend!" The Dino pointed his guns at Pino. "I don't guard." No trigger. "Twin Axe! Boost from Patriarch!" "I don't guard." "Drive check! YUS! CRITICAL TRIGGER! Power to Cannon Gear! Critical to Axe!" "Damage check." No trigger on either. "Cannon attacks!" "I don't guard." A critical trigger came up. "I. END!"

Damage Peter 1/6 Mai 4/6

CiH Peter 2 Mai 5

CiS Peter 2 Mai 2

"Stand and draw."_ I can't just not attack, but I need my hand to guard..._ Mai growled as she started her ride phase. "Riding Lifeless puppet, Romea (9000). Soul charging two, and I call another one. I soul charge again. Now, Mimick Puppet, Ketapar (7000)! He copies Romea's skill. I soul charge another two." The two tuxedo wearing puppets rose, as well as the parrot puppet. "I attack with my rear guard Romea." "No guard!" The damage check had no trigger this time. "Now for my vanguard." "No guard!" "Drive check. A stand trigger. All effects to my rear guard Romea, and he attacks again." "No. Guard!" No trigger. "I end my turn." Akira narrowed his eyes. _Why? I know he only has two cards, but he could've guarded at least one of them..._ Then, a strange sensation came over him. Akira clutched his forehead. He tried to stand, but fell forward.

_When he opened his eyes, he was standing while the the fight he was watching raged on. But, something was different. He saw Mai with Marionette Dragon, and Peter with- Akira's eyes widened. Peter had two vanguards. It wasn't a trick of his mind, was it? The two launched forward, and toppled the puppet dragon. Akira couldn't believe his eyes. Then, he remembered something his parents told him. A type of ability certain rare cards had. It was called...it was..._"Legion..." He said, not any louder than a whisper. Kimiko was down on her knees. Fear was the only feeling Akira could see in her eyes, then, relief when she realized he was awake. "Are you okay? Do you need a doctor?" Akira got up, only to stumble. Hikaru caught him and helped him back to the bleachers. "Okay, what happened?" She asked, and Akira tried to avert his gaze. She growled. "Don't play dumb with me." Akira tried to smile, but grabbed his head. It was obvious he was in pain. "Seriously, it's nothing. Just a headache." Hikaru narrowed her eyes, but went back to watching the fight.

Damage Peter 4/6 Mai 4/6

CiH Peter 2 Mai 3

CiS Peter 2 Mai 9

"Stand. And. Draw!" The blonde haired girl on the Hitsue side rolled her eyes. "Stop with the exaggeration already!" Peter winced, but laughed. He turned to Mai, and smiled. "Sorry if that was annoying. I really get into Cardfighting." He, bowing, apologized to Mai. She sweatdropped. "I-it's fine." He stood up straight. "Let's get serious, shall we? I ride Ancient Dragon, Tyrannoquake (11000)! I also call another one! Finally, calling Savage King (9000)! Savage King attacks!" "I don't guard." A Heal trigger was found. "Recovering one and 5000 power to my vanguard." "My vanguard Tyrannoquake is charging in!" Perfect Guard with Magical Puppet, Houdi!" The dragon charged right into the puppet's top hat, and rushed out backwards. "Twin drive." No trigger on either. "My rear guard Quake attacks your rear Romea!" "I don't guard." "Heh, I end my turn."

Damage Peter 4/6 Mai 4/6

CiH Peter 2 Mai 1

CiS Peter 3 Mai 9

"Stand and draw. The grand finale you've all been waiting for! The Star performer of this play, who will signal the end! I ride Marionette Dragon (10000)! Calling Mythical Puppet, Centa (10000)! He attacks with a boost from Ketapar!" The puppet aimed his bow. "No guard." No trigger. "Now, Marionette with support from Foxtrot!" The flames started to bellow form its mouth. "Perfect guard with Ancient Dragon, Paraswall!" Mai growled. "Twin drive." There were no triggers. "I end." She mumbled, and Peter grinned. Kimiko frowned. "She needed to have two cards in the front row for her limit break, right?" Hikaru nodded. "She just needs to survive this turn."

Damage Peter 5/6 Mai 4/6

CiH Peter 0 Mai 2

CiH Peter 3 Mai 9

"Stand and draw." Mai's opponent started laughing. "Sorry, sweetheart, but it's over. Seek the mate!" She took a step back. "M-mate?" Akira's eyes widened. "Legion..." He said, louder this time. Kimiko, also shocked, nodded. "Still think she has a chance?" Akira shook his head. A card flew out form the middle of Peters deck. "Legion! Ancient Dragon, Tyrannobite!" A second Dino stood in the vanguard circle. Mai's eyes shot open. "But that's, I didn't...since when was that a thing?!" Peter started laughing. "Now for Tyrannoquake's skills. My legion attacks!" The two (20000) rushed forward. "Now I retire my rear guard Tyrannoquake. My legion gets 5000 power, and, with the second ability, another 5000 and plus one critical!" The Dinos (34000) roared, and charged once more. Mai looked at her hand. A Grizzy and Ketapar stared back. She sighed. "No guard." "Twin drive." No triggers, but there was no need for them. The legion toppled the dragon, and slashed away.

"Damage check..." No trigger. "S-second check." There was a trigger. It glowed a bluish hue. "Oh my goodness! That was an incredible display by Peter Michaels, who just won the second match for his team!" Mai walked back, sulking. "Sorry you guys, I blew it." Akira smiled at her. "Hey, cheer up! That was just one game, and you've only had that deck for about a month now." She looked at him, dumbfounded, but smiled. "Thanks. I'm getting worked up over nothing." Akira smirked, and then remembered the dream, no it wasn't a dream, his vision. How the hell did I know that guy could legion?! And how'd I know that's the way the match would end? Hikaru looked at her violet haired teammate, and she could see, if only for an instant, a spiral of light in his eyes. She frowned and decided she'd ask him about it later.

"Let's start the randomized for the-Hold on a moment, I'm getting a message." A few minutes later, the MC was back on. "So, according to the Cardfight Board just below me, there will be a mandatory lunch break. So stay tuned for the next match!" Both teams groaned, but left their sides. They both simultaneously move to the cafeteria. As Akira was walking down the hall, Hikaru put her hand on his shoulder. "What was with your eyes?" That really confused Akira. "Uh...come again?" "Your eyes almost looked like they were glowing, and you knew that Peter would use legion to win the match. How?" Akira shrugged. Honestly he knew as much as she did. Hikaru walked behind him and narrowed her eyes. _Whatever caused this, I don't think is gone. And it can't be a good sign..._


	17. Thunder of Calamity Vs Apocalyptic Fire

**Woah, jumping to conclusions there, Celeb.**

* * *

"So! This is the new Myaji Cardfight Club!" They heard a voice yell from across the room. Mr. Ishida looked ove,r and saw Kamui walk over to them with Daiki. "Hey Naoki. Been a long time." Naoki smirked and nodded. "Yeah. Last time we met, your group...narrowly beat us." Kamui started laughing. "Come on, we beat you guys to a bulb!" Hikaru sighed. "You meant to say pulp." The Hitsue Counselor narrowed his eyes. "Are you being fresh with me?" Kimiko smirked. "I'm amazed that you didn't screw that saying up. My parents told me that even the simplest things were too hard for you to say sometimes." Kamui's eye started twitching. "And who would your parents be, exactly?" "I'm Kimiko. Daughter of Aichi and Kourin Sendou."

Kamui stood there for a second, then backed off. "Really?! Big bro is your dad?! I'm surprised he had it in him..." Kimiko glared at him. "What was that? Are you insulting him?" Kamui started laughing nervously. "No, not at all!" Naoki started laughing. "You haven't changed a bit." After Kamui calmed down, the rest of the crew was introduced. "So, Akira...Suzugamori?! I thought you'd be-" "That I'd be going to Fukahara. I get that a lot." Akira finished for him, rolling his eyes. He was honestly tired of people assuming that. "And Hikaru, wasn't there another one? Kaito or something like that?" They all looked down. "Yeah, he was at Myaji for a bit, but left for Fukahara." She replied. He raised an eyebrow. "Any clue why?" She shook her head. "We went on vacation, and then...he just changed. Like he was a completely different person." Akira frowned. "I ran into him a month ago, he said that his was the real him, and everything before was just an act." Hikaru closed her eyes, and walked over to the table and sat down. _That can't be true...can it?_

Meanwhile, Kaito was on his way home from his preliminary matches. Fukahara was a part of a different preliminary tournament than Myaji and Hitsue. _I'm going to have to have a talk with him about underestimating his opponents._ He thought, remembering how a teammate of his had the ability to block the damage by just adding one more 5000 shield, but didn't count on a trigger. As he passed the park, he heard another person's footsteps. "Kaito." He turned around, and saw Kai walking up to him. "What do you want, father? You know I'm not going to tell you, so give up." He said, trying to end the conversation quickly. Kai held up his deck. "I'll let my cards do the talking." Kaito laughed. "I'm out of your league." Kai smirked. "You're right. I'm a league above you." Kaito scowled at his father and walked over to the table Kai had set up.

"Stand up, the Vanguard!" They said in unison.

"Red Pulse Dracokid (6000)!"

"Lizard Soldier Darwe (6000)."

Kaito went first. "Ride Calamity Thundertail (7000). And end." Kai narrowed his eyes. "Narukami sub-clan: Calamity. Their vanguard doesn't care who falls, be they friend or foe, as long as it's the last one standing, in pure isolation. Is that them in a nutshell?" Kaito smirked and nodded. Thundertail was exactly like las a stinger, but navy blue and had a pitchforked tail.

Damage Kai 0/6 Kaito 0/6

CiH Kai 5 Kaito 5

CiS Kai 0 Kaito 1

"Draw, and ride Embodiment of Armor, Bahr (8000). Moving Dracokid back moving him to the soul. Looking at the top cards and picking one grade 3." He took Dragonic Overlord. "Calling Dragon Monk Gojo (7000) and attacking with Bahr boosted by Gojo." "No guard." "Drive trigger check. Got it. Critical trigger. All effects to Bahr." No trigger on the damage checks. "I end."

Damage Kai 0/6 Kaito 2/6

CiH Kai 5 Kaito 5

CiS Kai 1 Kaito 1

"Draw, and ride Calamity Lancer Dragoon (9000)!" A man with pure black hair, electric blue eyes, and black and blue garbs rose up. "Counterblast, and retire Gojo." Lightning shot out from his lance. "Calling Thundertail, Calamity Defender Dragoon (9000), and Calamity Swornsword (8000)." Defender was another man with hair white as snow, and black eyes. He had a large shield with a blade sticking out from the top. Swornsword wore a dragon like helmet and cobalt colored samurai armor. A cyan colored katana was in his hand. "Attacking with Defender." "I don't guard." The sword tip slahed through Bahr's armor. "Damage check. Stand trigger. Power to Bahr." Kaito didn't change his expression. "Attacking with Lancer dragoon boosted by Thundertail. When Thundertail boosts a Narukami vanguard, if I discard him, he gains an extra 3000." Kaito moved Thundertail to the drop as Lancer (19000) rushed in. "No guard." "Drive check. My own critical trigger. Power to Swornsword and my vanguard gets the critical." "Damage check." Nothing on the first. "Second check. Heal trigger. Power to my vanguard and recover one." Kaito mentally frowned. _Swornsword's power wont be enough... _"I end."

Damage Kai 2/6 Kaito 2/6

CiH Kai 5 Kaito 3

CiS Kai 1 Kaito 2

"Stand and draw. Ride Nehalem (10000) and call another Bahr to rear guard. Calling Dragonic Burnout (9000) and Berserk Dragon (9000). Attacking with Berserk." The two headed dragon spat two columns of flames at Lancer. "No guard. Damage check. Draw trigger. Power to Calamity Lancer and draw one." Kai didn't back down. "Attacking with Nehalem boosted by Bahr." The dragon knight (18000) pointed his spear, and lighning hot out form the tip. Kaito smirked. "You think you can harm the thunder dragons with their own element? Guarding with Calamity Seeker (10000)." Kai growled. "Drive check." No trigger. "Dragonic Burnout!" "I don't guard." No trigger on the damage. "I end my turn. Kaito, if you'll just tell us...we can help. We WANT to help." His son slammed his fist into the table. "Enough! I've told you time and time again, that NOTHING you, or anyone in this world can do, can ease my burdens! Stand and draw!"

Damage Kai 2/6 Kaito 4/6

CiH Kai 3 Kaito 3

CiS Kai 2 Kaito 2

"The solitary lord of destruction. Your chaotic storm will turn everything into dust! I ride Calamity Thundershock Dragon (10000)!" The navy blue dragon descended once more, letting out an ear splitting roar. "Calling Voltage Elder Mage and retiring Swornsword! Calling another Darwe and Calamity Azure Stream (7000)! Limit break! Drawing one card for each rear guard, on both your field and mine! Now, for Voltage Mage's skill!" He dropped six out of the eight cards in his hand. "All three of your rear guards are retired, and your hand is destroyed!" The same blue lightning came down, and disintegrated Kai's entire menus of blocking. "Attacking with Voltage Mage!" The stream of lightning hit Nehalem dead center. "Damage check. Draw trigger. Power to Nehalem and drawing one." Kai smirked, but Kaito kept his assault up. "Attacking with Thundershock! For every card drawn and discarded, he gains 1000 power!" The navy blue dragon (31000) slashed its lightning covered claws at Kai's vanguard. "Guard with Dragon Knight, Gimel. Quintet wall!"

Embodiment of Spear Tahr (10000), Bahr (5000) another Nehalem (5000), Blazing Flare Dragon (0), and another two Aermos (5000 each) all rushed to the guardian circle. Kai smirked as he put the numbers together. That shield, plus my vanguard's power is 40000. He'd need a double trigger to pull it off. Kaito smirked. "Twin drive. First check." The card glowed yellow. "Critical trigger. All effects to Thundershock." Kai mentally sighed in relief. Now he won't have to worry about blocking another powerhouse like this dragon was. "Oh, but father, you're forgetting something." Kai's forest green eyes widened as his son went for the next card.


	18. The Dark Storm Shrouds Judgement

Kaito laughed as he saw the look of astonishment on Kai's face. "Did you forget about twin drive, father?" He snickered as his father looked on in shock. "Another critical. Again, all effects to Thundershock!" The dragon (41000) mercilessly slashed through the guardians, and almost completely crushed Nehalem. Kai growled. "Damage check. Heal trigger. Power to my vanguard and recovering one. Second check." No trigger. "Third. Got it. Draw trigger. Again, power to Nehalem and draw one." Kaito narrowed his eyes and glared at Kai. _What else would you expect from a player at his level?_ "I end."

Damage Kai 4/6 Kaito 4/6

CiH Kai 1 Kaito 2

CiS Kai 2 Kaito 3

"Stand and draw." Kai closed his eyes. "I ride, Perdition Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord the Great (11000) (Damn, that's a mouthful!). Seek the mate! Legion! Perdition Dragon, Dragonic Neoflame (9000)!" The two vanguards stood, both towering over Calamity Thundershock. "Attacking with my legion!" Kaito closed his eyes and smirked. "No guard." "Twin drive. First check. Got it. Draw trigger power to my vanguard and draw one. Second check. Critical trigger. All effects to Overlord the Great!" The two simultaneously struck the thunder dragon. "Damage check." No trigger on either check. "Is that all, father?" Kaito asked sarcastically. Kai growled. "I end my turn."

Damage Kai 4/6 Kaito 5/6

CiH Kai 3 Kaito 2

CiS Kai 3 Kaito 3

"Stand and draw. Cross-ride! Calamity Thunder Overlord (11000)! Gaining an extra 2000 permanently. Now, Ultimate break! Retiring all of my rear guards, and giving my Overlord 10000 power and one critical. He's going in at your vanguard." "Guard with Red Gem Carbuncle and Dragon Dancer, Barbara." "Drive check." No trigger. Kai smirked. "The absolute worst time to lose twin drive." He said with a smirk, and Kaito scowled at him. "I end my turn."

Damage Kai 4/6 Kaito 5/6

CiH Kai 1 Kaito 3

CiH Kai 3 Kaito 4

"Stand and draw. Ride the vanguard! Dragonic Overlord "The X" (11000)! Once more, seek the mate! Legion! Dragonic Overlord the End! Attacking with the legion! Two Lords of Flame, side by side to scorch even the shadows of regret into ashes!" The dragons (22000) flew up, and dive bombed. "Guard with two Calamity Seekers." Kai growled. _Not even two triggers would be enough... _"Twin drive. First check. Stand trigger. All power to my legion. Second check." No trigger. The attack failed, as two azure colored rodent beings took the attacks for the dragon. "Kaito, I know what it's like. To push away everyone you care about, to isolate yourself. I know I always said I wish you acted more like me, but in reality, I meant just the opposite. I wanted you to be different. I never wanted you to have to live your life, away from people who cared about you." Kaito's grip on his cards lessened. "Father...dad...I...I-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He grabbed his forehead. Kai's eyes shot open with worry. "Kaito!?" He yelled, and soon the screams were over.

Kaito...was laughing. When he looked up, a strange look was in his eyes. "You know nothing, father!" He said the word 'father' as if it disgusted him. "I know you were once like me as well. Coldhearted, and alone. Eventually, those walls of isolation broke down, and you found true friends. But here's the best part. I'm NOT you. I'm my own person. And maybe I LIKE being alone..." He started laughing again. Kai back up, looking genuinely scared for his son. "But the truth is, I've never been alone! Not since the trip. My eyes and ears were opened to the few who truly were dear to me. I started hearing them...I heard them, and they've shown me how to push everything aside! How to forget my sorrows, and claim victory! And now, I'll show you!" He looked directly at his Kai, and a strange spiral of black light appeared in his eyes. Kai looked horrified. "PSY, PSYqualia?!" Kaito started laughing again. "Final Turn!" He yelled out.

Damage Kai 4/6 Kaito 5/6

CiH Kai 3 Kaito 1

CiH Kai 5 Kaito 4

"Stand and draw! The true lord of the black storm! Strike everything down with no mercy! Leave no trace of any life, only chaos and death! Ride! Calamity Darkstorm Dragonlord (11000)!" A dragon the size of a small mountain (because that statement makes sense!) came down, but until It reached the ground, it was surrounded by a black tornado of clouds. When the Dragonlord emerged, an earth shattering (Quite literally, as a large canyon appeared where there wasn't one before) roared came from the beast's mouth. It's scales were an ashen grey/black, and Azure armor covered its torso and right arm. Pure red eyes glowed down at the two Overlords. Sparks could be seen coming from its mouth, and it looked ready to strike with its double sided blades. Just think of Darth Maul's lightsaber from Phantom Menace, but the blades were blue, the size of Buster Swords, then enlarge them to be the size for a dragon to hold, and give him two of them. Yes, two giant double sided laser Buster Swords.

"I use his soul blast. Calling units from the deck to the field, one for each card moved from the soul." Five cards moved from the deck to the field. Hm? What cards do you ask? Well, it doesn't really matter, because..."Ultimate Break! Retiring all of our rear guards. My vanguard gets 20000 power if five units are retired! If only there were the, then he'd get another critical." Kai watched as the black dragon (31000) raised his swords, and lightning incinerated his own rear guards. "He attacks!" "Guard with Magnum Shot, Dracokid, Bahr, and Lizard Runner Nafd!" That should hold. Kai thought, but Kaito laughed, the spirals in his eyes seeming to glow even brighter. "I already told you, this is the final turn. Checking twin drive. First check." No trigger. "Second check. Got it. Critical trigger. All effects to Darkstorm Dragonlord!" Kai's eyes widened as the Black dragon (36000) ripped through his guardians and stabbed both of the vanguards, right where their hearts should be.

"Damage check." Kai growled. He didn't need a draw trigger, but he'd take it. He sighed as the card he drew was a heal trigger. "Second check." No trigger. Kai fell backwards. Kaito picked up his deck. "I told you, I'm on a completely different level than you. My cards guide me on the path to victory. And all of this, is because of that day. Take care, father." As he walked away, Kai got up, somehow hurt by playing a card game. "Kaito..." He said, before collapsing. At this time, Akira woke up from his dream with a frown. "Wow...that was NOT a normal dream..." He said, while his eyes glowed. Kamui looked over at him, and soon he had a look of pure shock on his face. "You...you have it?" Akira was confused, but that might just be from the dream he just had. "Okay, what do I have?!" He said, and the glow faded away. Kamui tried to smile, but Akira could tell it was forced. "Nevermind. It's nothing." Kamui walked away, and motioned for Naoki to follow him, out of earshot from the rest of them. "Think he knows?" Naoki shook his head. "No, Akira doesn't even have a clue what PSYqualia is."

Kamui frowned. "No, not him! Ren! Do you know if he does or not?" Naoki shook his head again. "Can't say for sure." Kamui stopped talking for a minute and thought. "We should probably keep this under wraps, until we can break the news in a way that won't get ourselves killed by Ren and Asaka." Naoki laughed nervously. "Honestly, if be more worried about Asaka. She's apparently a demon with a pan." Kamui smirked and the two walked back over to their teams. Akira looked Mr. Ishida right in the eyes. "What is everyone so worried about? And why do they keep saying my eyes glow?" Naoki smirked. "I think that's a story for another day. Right now, we've got a couple cardfights to win!" Akira frowned, but followed Naoki and the group out. "Sorry for the wait folks, but we are back! Let's get back to the preliminaries! Our next match is...Ryo Yoshioka versus...Hanako Fujimoto!" The blonde haired girl came forward, and handed her tablet to Daiki.

Ryo grinned. "So, you ready for a massive beatdown?" Hanako merely adjusted her glasses. "Stop jabbering on you oaf, and let's get to the business at hand." Ryo fronwed, but placed his deck down.

"Stand up, my Vanguard!"

"Stand up, Vanguard."

* * *

**Okay, so maybe I pushed Kaito to being almost insane in this chapter...Whoops.**


	19. Robo Team Deathmatch!

**I'm back, bitches! JK love you guys. :3**

* * *

"Stand up, my Vanguard!"

"Stand up, Vanguard."

"Dimensional Stealth Force, Baryen!"

"Energyraizer (5000)."

Ryo grinned. "Sweet. Never played a Nova Grappler deck before. I'll go first. I ride Doytern (7000) and end." Hanako readjusted her glasses. "I ride Burstraizer (7000), and move Energyraizer back. Burstraizer attacks with a support from Energy." The wolf charged forward. "No guard." "Drive check. Draw trigger. Power to Burst and draw." No trigger on the damage. "End." Hanako said, the same cold stare in her eyes.

Damage Hanako 0/6 Ryo 1/6

CiH Hanako 6 Ryo 5

CiS Hanako 1 Ryo 1

"Draw, and ride Doygeto (8000) and calling Bargeto (10000)." The dynamic duo came to the Field. "Calling Barcycle, and using his skill to call Barsniper! Sniper's skill retires Energyraizer." The Gundam-like mech aimed his sniper rifle and fired. "Now, Bargeto attacks with a boost from Barsniper." "No guard." No trigger was revealed. "And here comes Doygeto, with power from Barcycle!" "I don't guard." "Drive check. Yeah! Critical trigger! All effects to Doygeto!" "Damage check. Nothing. Second check. Heal trigger. Power to Burstraizer and recover one." Ryo grinned. "I end my turn."

Damage Hanako 2/6 Ryo 1/6

CiH Hanako 6 Ryo 4

CiS Hanako 1 Ryo 2

"Stand and draw. Ride Gatlingraizer (8000) and call Masuraoraizer (9000), Transraizer (7000), and Jetraizer (7000). Using Transraizer's skill to look at the top card of my deck. It's a grade 1, so I superior call it. Calling Carvingraizer (6000)." Kamui smirked. _This girl is my prodigy. Using a pure Raizer deck is difficult, but she does it extremely well. Poor kid has no shot at beating Hanako_. Akira narrowed his eyes. "This doesn't look good. Those effects stack up way too well." Hikaru nodded. "And the positioning of the units is bad as well." Mai frowned. "Okay, what are you guys talking about? The girl's units aren't even at 10000 without a boost." Kimiko frowned as well. "It's not about power, it's the combo that's about to happen." "Transraizer attacks with a boost from Carvingraizer. Transraizer's gains an extra 2000 power thanks to Carvingraizer's skill." Ryo grinned. "I don't guard." No trigger on the damage. "Now, Gatlingraizer with support from Energyraizer." "Again, no guard." "Drive check. Draw trigger power to Masuraoraizer and draw. Masuraoraizer attacks with support from Jetraizer." "No guard." A stand trigger fell into the damage. "Power to my vanguard, and Barcycle stands."

Hanako smirked. Ryo raised his eyebrows. "You alright? Because I think you just showed emotion." She growled at him. "Now, Jetraizer's skill. I counterblast one and move him or the soul. Masuraoraizer stands again. He at ask once more." "N-no guard." No trigger. Akira facepalmed. "He should've seen that coming. Nova Grapplers are all about re-standing." As he was trying to think of how Ryo could win, the same feeling took over once more. _He stood in the middle of the field again. Hanako was obviously legion, but the match wasn't over. Doyekar stood from the dust pile he was in, and instead, was ridden once again. A giant black dragon mech flew out._ Why does everyone have a dragon? What is this, an anime? _Akira thought, and a dark laser shot out from the dragon's mouth and struck the legion down. _

Akira woke up from his trance, and looked at Ryo. "You sly bastard..." He said, and smirked. Kimiko looked at him, more confused than ever. "Wait, since when was Ryo sly?" Hikaru narrowed her eyes. The light in Akira's eyes faded as just as fast as it came, but she saw it. "There's no denying it, whatever is causing your eyes to glow is linked to Vanguard." Akira started laughing so hard he fell over. "What, so it's like, magic in a card game? How stupid does that sound?" He asked, and started laughing again. Hikaru rolled her eyes, but in actuality, she was unsure herself.

Damage Hanako 2/6 Ryo 5/6

CiH Hanako 5 Ryo 4

CiS Hanako 3 Ryo 2

"Stand and draw." Ryo took a deep breath. _I can still win. It's not impossible._ He looked back towards his opponent, now with more confidence in his eyes. "I ride Dimensional Stealth Force, Doyekar (10000)!" The black robo shot into the air. "Calling another Barsniper in place of my other Barsniper, and he's taking down Masuraoraizer!" Another round of sniper bullets left the chamber, and the battleroid went down. "Also calling another Doygeto! Using its skill, and taking out Energyraizer and Transraizer!" Mai smiled and yelled out. "Come on, Ryo! Show her which clan has the better Robos!" Kimiko smirked. "It sounds like your cheering him on. Are you sure that's what you meant to say?" Mai turned back around, blushing. "O-of course I did! I don't want our team to lose!" Kimiko laughed, still not convinced. "Now, Doygeto attacks with a boost from Barsniper!" Their attabetion turned back to the fight. "No guard."

"Now, Doyekar!" The black robo flew in, its gun aimed right at the Raizer. "I don't guard." "Twin drive. First check. Nothing second check." He grinned like a madman. "Another critical. Power to Bargeto and the critical stays with my Vanguard!" The gun fired off point blank, and the damage had no trigger. "Bargeto, get in there!" The robo rushed in. "Perfect guard with Shieldraizer." Ryo growled. "I end." _It's fine. I just have to survive all of her attacks, that's all._

Damage Hanako 5/6 Ryo 5/6

CiH Hanako 3 Ryo 4

CiS Hanako 3 Ryo 3

"Stand and draw. Riding Phoenixraizer, Drill Wing (11000). Seek the mate. Phoenixraizer, Flame Wing (9000). Legion!" Ryo took a step back. Hanako's eye twitched. Ryo, seeing this, grinned. She doesn't want to give up her hand. He thought, but was soon proven wrong. "Calling Maximum Raizer (10000), Raizer Crew (5000) behind him, and another Flame Wing." The now full Raizer team stood up, and the Stealth Force looked backed into a corner. "Okay, maybe this'll be bad." Ryo said, but still slightly grinning. "Maximum Raizer attacks with a boost from Raizer Crew." "Intercept with Doygeto and Bargeto." "Attacking with Flame Wing. With Carvingraizer and his own skill, he's up to 20000. "Guarding with Barspeed (10000) and Doygeto!" "Now, my legion!" Ryo frowned. "I don't guard..." "Twin drive. Nothing on the first check. Nothing on the second either." The two pummeled Doygeto, who fell back to earth. "Damage check..." Ryo said, giving up hope.

Wait, is that what they'd want me to do? Ryo asked himself. Thinking of his friends on the club. He grinned, and pulled the card. "All right! Heal trigger! Power to Doyekar and recovering one damage." Hanako's eye twitched again. "Using my legion's skill. Maximum Raizer stands, and so does my rear guard Flame Wing. Flame Wing attacks again. "Guarding with another Barspeed (10000)!" Hanako growled. "Go Maximum Raizer!" Ryo grinned. "He's not powerful enough to get through." She frowned. "End." Mai's jaw dropped. When did he get so good at blocking?!

Damage Hanako 5/6 Ryo 5/6

CiH Hanako 2 Ryo 0

CiS Hanako 4 Ryo 3

"Stand and draw." Akira kept his eyes in the card, and smirked. "Just like I saw..." "The beast of the night that brings order to the shadows! I ride Dimensional Stealth Robo, Doydrago (11000)!" A large black dragon robo flew up, thanks to rockets on its wings. One long red visor stretched over where eyes would be, and its tail spun like a drill. "Using its Soul Blast! The cards from my soul move to my field! Come on back, Doyekar and Doygeto! Doygeto's skill. I'm retiring your rear guard Flame Wing. Now, Doydrago attacks! The dragon roared and flew in. "I guard with Raizer Pilot, Huey (10000)." The black dragon (18000) stopped cold and flew up. "Twin drive. First check. Nothing. Second check. Noting again." Hanako smirked, but Ryo started laughing.

"Time for an Ultimate Break! Resting my entire rear guard, and counterblasting five. Your entire rearguard and hand are gone." Her eyes widened as her Raizers were destroyed by a crapton of lasers, curtesy of the rear guards and Doydrago itself. "And the best part, Drago stands again! He gets and extra 4000 and critical. But, he loses twin drive. But who cares! I'm attacking again!" The dragon flew in once more. "I don't guard..." "Drive check. Stand trigger! All effects to Doyekar!" The dragon shot a purple beam from its mouth, and pierced the armor of the Legion. "Damage check. No trigger. I've lost."

Kamui just stood there, wide eyed and jaw dropped. Ryo broke out into a grin larger than humanly possible, and ran back to his side. "Man, that was so intense! I can't believe I pulled it off!" He said, sitting down and grabbing a water bottle. Mai smiled, but then started frowning. "We'd be done by now if I had won..." Akira out his hand on her shoulder. "Come on, we still have two more matches. There's no way we'll lose here." The MC got bake on the mic. "Okay, so the next match will be Hi-" the microphone was taken out of his hands by Dr. O. "You've been hogging it all day so far! Ahem, so, the next match will be Hikaru Toshiki versus, Haruko Kimura! This'll be so-o extiting to watch!" Hikaru was about to step forward when her phone started ringing. "Um, one sec." She said, and took the call. "Hello?" "Hikaru? It's, it's me..." Hikaru immediately frowned. She wasn't used to her mother stud serving. "Mom, what's wrong? Did something happen?" As she was being told, a look the group had never seen on Hikaru's face came up.

A look of pure horror.


	20. The Spread of the Dark Storm

The entire group watched as their friend talked on her phone, and the more seconds that rocked by, the more fearful her face looked. As Hikaru hung up her phone, Akira looked extremely worried about her. Her lower lip was quivering, and she almost never shows sadness, or, any emotion, for that matter. He stood up. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, and his jaw, and all of his friends gasped, as they saw a tear stream down her face. Okay, that NEVER happens. "It's, it's, my-" she could barely get the words out of her mouth. She broke out into tears. "Hey, just try to calm down. What's wrong?" Akira asked in a gentler voice, as if talking to a child. "I, I just can't, I-I c-c-can't..." Hikaru stuttered, and went back to crying. Kimiko walked over to comfort her, and so did Mai. The bluenette stood up. "Hikaru can't fight right now, so I guess I'll go." She yelled to the announcer and walked onto the table. The MC flipped through the book, and shrugged. "Well, there isn't anything against it..." Haruko looked over, her smile so what faded, but still there. "Is she fine?" She asked, and Kimiko gave her best death glare. "That's something you shouldn't concern yourself with! You should be worried about me."

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Valkyrie Messenger, Voya (5000)!"

"Valkyrie Wolf, Tugal (6000)!"

A winged girl in a pure white toga stood, flying with pure white wings, with a scroll in one hand and a dagger in the other to meet the winged wolf. "Oh, wow! You use Valkyries too?!" Haruko said gleefully. Kimiko's eye twitched. _This girl is WAY too happy..._ "I'll go first, and ride Valkyrie Beast Bluet (7000). Tugal moves back, and I end." Haruko smiled. "Okay, my turn! I ride Valkyrie Archer, Vialu (7000)! Calling Scout to rear, and attacking!" "I don't guard." "Drive check, and I got a critical! All effects to my vanguard!" "Damage check." No trigger on either. "Now, I end."

Damage Haruko 0/6 Kimiko 2/6

CiH Haruko 5 Kimiko 5

CiS Haruko 1 Kimiko 1

"Draw, and I ride Blaster Valkyrie (9000)! Using her skill, I'm retiring Scout." Lightning flashed from her sword. "Calling Valkyrie Sage Zillo, Mage Rutuli, and Opelia (6000)! Opelia gives 2000 to Blaster Valkyrie, and I attack with Rutuli. She gains an extra 3000 if I have a copy of Valkyrie Sage, Zillo on the field." The sorceress pointed her staff, and flames erupted. "I don't guard!" No trigger. "Attacking with Blaster Valkyrie!" The winged Blaster flew in. "No Guard!" "Drive check, and got one. A stand trigger. All effects to Rutuli. Now, Zillo with a boost from Opelia!" "Again, no guard." A draw trigger appeared in the damage. "Attacking with Rutuli." "I guard with another Voya!" The flames were took weak from the guardian to hit the vanguard. "Okay! Now it's my turn!"

Damage Haruko 3/6 Kimiko 2/6

CiH Haruko 5 Kimiko 3

CiS Haruko 1 Kimiko 2

"Okay! Stand and Draw! I ride Ruby Valkyrie Fortress (10000)!" I giant crimson chariot with a closed top, and no horses ran in. Spears jutted out from both sides. I call Valkyrie Paladin Yerbek. Using her skill to superior call a unit from the deck that's the same or lower grade, and I call Valkyrie Priestess Tumolo (8000)! Using her skill, my vanguard gains an extra 4000 power, but Tumolo is rested. Yerbek attacks! "Guard with Bluet." "Now, my vanguard attacks!" "No guard." "Drive check, yay! Critical trigger! Power to Fortress and one damage to Fortress!" "Damage check. Draw trigger. Power to my Vanguard and draw one.

Damage Haruko 2/6 Kimiko 4/6

CiH Haruko 5 Kimiko 3

CiS Haruko 2 Kimiko 2

"Stand and draw." "This'll be the last turn, no doubt." Akira said, smirking. His eyes glowed a spiral of white, and Ryo flew ran from the bench. "Holy shit! What's up with your eyes?!" Mai looked at him, awestruck. "Wow. It actually looks kind of pretty. Like a swirling aurora..." Akira rolled his eyes, and the light faded. "Can we talk about it later, please?" They nodded, but obviously weren't pleased. "I ride the golden wings of order, Valkyrie General, Hetaru (10000)!" Kimiko yelled out, and the gold armored woman flew up. "Soulblast and superior calling Blaster Valkyrie! Calling Valkyrie Assassin Garuna (9000) in place of Rutuli, and Cielad! Cielad's skill. Moving to my hand, then calling, is Bluet! Limit break! Each of my rear guards gains 1000 power for each unique unit among them. Blaster Valkyrie attacks with a boost from Bluet!" Blaster (27000) rushed forward. "I don't guard!" No trigger. "Now, Garuna attacks! Using her skill to take out one of your rear guards as well." She said, having to counterblast for the effect. Yerbek fell to something, and Garuna got a direct hit on her vanguard. "Hetaru is coming in!" "Guarding with Scout (10000) and Valkyrie Scribe, Kalio (10000)!" Hetaru (24000) slahed her way through, but couldn't break the shield (30000) Haruko laughed. "Good luck on the double trigger!" She said, and it actually sounded like she meant it. Kimiko's eye twitched again at the girl's kindness, but started her twin drive. "First check. Heal trigger. Power to my vanguard and recover one. Second check." Kimiko smirked. "Critical trigger. Again, all effects to Hetaru!" The Valkyre swing effortlessly through the walls and struck down the flying Chariot. "Damage check. No trigger, but I still have the second check!"

No such luck. No trigger was found on the card. Haruko's smiled faded outright as she came to realization. Kimiko smiled and walked off. "Well, ladies and gentlemen we have a winner of the so-O intense fight! The winner of the preliminaries is Myaji Academy!" Dr. O said, and dropped the mic to do his 'O' hand thing. The group got together, and everyone congratulated Kimiko on her win. She blushed, and stuttered a bit, which made Akira chuckle a bit. So, she's a bit shy like her dad... He thought, and before he could think again, he was caught in a headlock. "Nice work, Aki!" Ren said, not letting go of his son. Asaka walked up behind him and grabbed his ear and pulled. "Stop embarrassing him in front of his friends, Ren!" She scolded, and dragged him away. Akira laughed and ran after them. Ryo wpstared to walk away, but a hand stopped him. He looked over, and saw Daiki Mitsusada smiling at him. "Hey, I saw your fight, and you seem to know Dimension Police pretty well." Ryo grinned. "Of course I do, they're my clan, after all."

Daiki, still smiling slightly, walked in from of him. "Now, don't take this the wrong way, but maybe the Stealth Force isn't for you. And before you start ranting, let me explain." Ryo didn't even get one word out, but nodded. "You fight in a way that seems lie, you send a lot more units to the drop than necessary. Like, when they're effects are done, you just toss them away." Ryo raised an eyebrow. "And your point is?" Daiki smiled. "I think that a different subclan would be ideal for you. Don't worry, it's still Dimension Police. Now, I know a clan that boosts power by discarding units is in DP, but I can't remember what they're called. The set's kinda old. So I would expect to find anything too current, but if it'll help you, then go for it!" Ryo grinned. "Thanks man, I'll be sure to look into that." He said and ran out to meet his group, who were heading into the main plaza.

As they ware exiting, Akira pulled Hikaru aside, back into the hall. "Okay, so what's going on?" Hikaru have a look of confusion for a moment, but then she remembered. Akira could tell, because her eyes were starting to get teary. She took a deep breath, as if trying to hold back the imminent tears, "I-it's m-my d-dad. H-he's in a coma..." Akira's eyes shot open. "What!? Do we know why? Or when?" She shook her head. "We don't know anything. Kaito found him in the park and dragged him back home. He's in the hospital now, with a steady pulse, but it's weak. At his rate, he might, might..." Hikaru was trembling, and Akira could hear her fighting back her tears. He couldn't help but feel sorry, but something she said was nagging at his mind. _Kaito? Why would he be around the park?_ He shook his head. "Hikaru. Your dad will be fine. If he's taught me anything, it's that he's one tough bastard." She smiled at her violet haired friend. "T-thanks, Akira. You have a way with words sometimes." He smiled and ran back over to his family. Hikaru looked down at the ground. He's right, dad WILL survive this. He has to... She held back her sobs as she made her way back home. On her way out, someone bumped into her. "Oh! Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." The person spoke up. "Hikaru...fight me." She looked up, and gasped.

Kaito Toshiki looked back at her, a strange black glow in his eyes.


	21. Desert Lightning

"What? Kaito, why are you here? I thought you'd at least be with dad..." Hikaru protested, trying to get through the door. Kaito grabbed her wrist and flung her back inside. She looked up from the ground, and saw the light in his eyes. "Kaito, what's going on?" She seek, sure not to show too much emotion. He started laughing. But it was not the normal cheerful laugh he had before. It was cold, and Hikaru knew that it wasn't natural. He held up his deck. "Won't you fight your own brother?" Hikaru growled, but stood up. They walked over to the nearest table.

"Stand up, my Vanguard!"

"Stand up, the Vanguard!"

"Sand Deity Spirit, Isis (5000)!"

"Lizard Soldier Darwe (6000)."

A spirit version of a kite (the bird kind, not the toy) flew up, and the lizardman snarled. Kaito smiled cruelly. "Sand Deities...based on civilizations who send sacrifices to their gods so that they would be blessed with power. Works the same here, except the vanguard is that god. Alright then, I ride Calamity Thundertail (7000), and end." Hikaru narrowed her eyes. "What were you doing around the park?" Kaito, like usual, didn't answer. She growled, but started her turn. "I ride Sand Deity, Follower of Isis (7000)!" A woman clad in white robes and an ankh rose from the white light." Sand Deity Spirit, Isis moves back, and I use her skill. Sending her back to the soul, and soul charging two. Attacking with Follower of Isis." "I don't guard." "Drive check. Got it. Critical trigger. All effects to my vanguard." From the ankh, a stream of light came from the jewel in the loop. "Damage check. No trigger." "I end."

Damage Hikaru 0/6 Kaito 2/6

CiH Hikaru 6 Kaito 5

CiS Hikaru 3 Kaito 1

"Draw, and ride Calamity Swornsword (8000)! Calling Calamity Defender, and another Calamity Thundertail. Swornsword attacks! Whenever he attacks, if I have a Calamity vanguard, he gains 4000 power!" The man lifted his electric sword, and darted in. "Guard with Sand Deity Spirit, Toth (Draw: 5000)!" "Drive check. No trigger." The Ibis ghost-like being was, apparently, too tough for the katana to slash through. "Attacking with Defender boosted by Thundertail!" The shield-sword weapon rushed in. "Guard with Sand Deity Spirit, Horus (Critical: 10000)!" A falcon spirit moved in between the two, and was taken down instead. With his two attacks stopped dead in their tracks, Kaito ended his turn. But, he didn't seem displeased. In fact, he looked amused. Hikaru narrowed her eyes. "Stand and draw."

Damage Hikaru 0/6 Kaito 2/6

CiH Hikaru 4 Kaito 4

CiS Hikaru 3 Kaito 2

"Riding Sand Deity, Prophet of Isis (9000)!" Another woman, in white robes with intricate designs, and a staff, came forth from the light. "I call Sand Deity, Champion of Horus (10000), and Follower of Horus (8000)!" Two men, one in light leather armor and a curved sword (and I mean extremely curved, like a crescent) called a Kopesh, and another man with red robes and an eye tattoo on his hand. "Prophet of Isis activates her skill. Sending two rear guards to the soul to superior call two from the top of the deck. Calling Sand Deity Spirit, Anubis (Stand Trigger: 5000) and Sand Deity of the Sky, Horus (11000)!" A large man, almost a giant, in crimson armor and a large black Kopesh. Kaito smirked. "Getting a grade 3 thanks to that skill? You think that'll have you win?" Hikaru growled, but didn't lose her cool. "Anubis activates his skill. Moving a unit from my drop to the soul. He's gaining an extra 2000."

The ghost jackal howled as its power rose. "Now, I attack with Horus boosted by Anubis!" The god charged forward, his sword raised to strike. "No guard." No trigger was revealed. "Next, Prophet of Isis!" "I don't guard." "Drive check. Got it. A critical trigger. All effects to Prophet of Isis." "Damage check. Draw trigger. Power to Swordsworn and draw one. Second check. Heal trigger. Power to my vanguard again and recovering one." Hikaru sighed. "I end my turn." Hikaru looked him right in the eye. "What do you know about what happened to dad? You were there, not by coincidence, I know it." Kaito smirked, but didn't answer.

Damage Hikaru 0/6 Kaito 3/6

CiH Hikaru 3 Kaito 5

CiS Hikaru 6 Kaito 2

"Stand and draw. I ride the one who will strike all to ash! Calamity Thundershock Dragon (10000)!" The azure dragon flew down, and cast a shadow on the Genesis clan members. "I call Voltage Elder Mage (9000), and use his skill. Discarding one to retire Sand Deity of War, Horus." The bolt came out, and disintegrated the god. "Thundershock gains 1000 power for each card put into the drop and drawn from the deck outside of my drive check and draw phase. Now, Defender charges in!" "I don't guard." No trigger. "Thundershock attacks!" The azure dragon (12000) swooped in for an attack. "I guard with another Deity Spirit, Horus." "Twin drive. First check. Critical trigger. All effects to my vanguard. Second check." Hikaru's eyes widened. "Another?!" Kaito laughed. "Another critical. Again, all effects to my vanguard." The claws, coated with lightning, slashed through the spirit hawk, and tore through the prophet. "Damage check. Nothing. Second check. Draw trigger. Power to Prophet of Isis and drawing one. Third check. Nothing." Kaito laughed, but his laugh was cold, and harsh. "I end."

Damage Hikaru 4/6 Kaito 3/6

CiH Hikaru 3 Kaito 5

CiS Hikaru 6 Kaito 3

"Stand and draw. I ride the enchanting goddess of the scorching desert, Sand Deity of Magic, Isis (10000)!" A woman, taller than average, about 6 feet stood. Her black hair glistened as if she was in a hot sun. Her dress was white with gold edges. In her hand, was an ivory colored staff, topped with an ankh. "When she comes into the field as my vanguard, I can soul charge one for every rear guard on my field (2). Then, I seek the mate!" The card shot out from the bottom of the deck. "Legion! Sand Deity of Death, Osiris (10000)! Using his skill to call one unit from the drop to the field, so Sand Deity of the Sky, Horus returns! And, now I call Sand Deity of Funerals, Anubis (9000), and Spirit of Anubis!" A man with short black hair, a roll of linen for wrapping, and a small knife stood. "Using his skill, I send one unit from the field to the soul, and he gains 5000 power!" The linen shot out from the roll, and the spirit form of Anubis was gone. "When Sand Deity Spirit, Anubis moves to the soul, I can superior call a unit from there, so I call Follower of Anubis (7000)!" Another man with all black robes and a flail in one hand emerged from the same wrappings. "Now, for the legion skill! I soul blast 5, and now, all of your rear guards are gone! My legion gets plus one critical, and, Isis's limit break!" She soul blasted the last five in the soul. I hope this works. "She gains another 5000, and anything higher than grade 0 cannot block!"

"Deity of Funerals, Anubis attacks!" The god rushed in, his knife out to kill. "No guard." The knife slid right through the dragon's scales. "Now, my Legion (25000)!" The two raised their staves, and a moxture of dark and light shot out. "Guard with two Calamity Seekers (10000 each), and Calamity Scribe Dragoon (5000)!" The two navy blue squirrels ran forward and too a blast each, and another man, with a scroll in hand, stood behind them, taking both blasts. "Twin drive. First check. Nothing. Second check. Got it. Critical trigger. All effects to Horus, and he attacks with a boost from Follower of Anubis!" The sky god (22000) ran in once more, his Kopesh ready to strike. "No guard." A draw trigger came up in the damage zone. Hikaru sighed. "I end my turn." Kaito laughed again. "Is that really the best you can do? But I can't blame you, the outcome has already been decided."

She growled. "No match is ever set in stone." Kaito smirked. "Oh, of course they are, Hikaru. Why do you think I was able to beat father?" Hikaru thought for a moment, before realizing, and backing off. "You...you did that to dad? Why?!" Kaito laughed. "He couldn't handle the image I was showing him, and collapsed. He was weak." The black light came back into his eyes, stronger than before. She looked at him in horror. That isn't like Akira's...this is dark... Kaito laughed again. "Now, let's see if you can handle the darkness. Final turn! I stand and draw."

Damage Hikaru 4/6 Kaito 5/6

CiH Hikaru 3 Kaito 4

CiS Hikaru 0 Kaito 3

"The true terror of the storm! Leave nothing alive! Leave the world in isolation! I ride Calamity Darkstorm Dragonlord (11000)!" The ash colored dragon came down in its black tornado elevator thing. "I'll use my own soul blast, and call four units to the field. But they won't stay long. Ultimate Break! All of our rear guards are retired, and my vanguard gains 1000 for each unit retired!" Hikaru looked in terror as her cards were sent to the drop. "Now, attack with Darkstorm Dragonlord!" The dragon (19000) flew forward. "Guard with another Spirit, Horus, and Sand Deity Spirit, Toth!" The two ghosts (15000 + 10000) appeared out of nowhere. "Twin drive. First check. Draw trigger. Power to my vanguard and draw one." She growled, because the card he drew didn't have a trigger. If only that wasn't a draw trigger... "Second check." As he reached for the card, the black light glowed brighter, and a dark aura came from the card.

"Critical trigger. All effects to Dragonlord!" He ripped through the spirits, and slashed mercilessly at the legion. Hikaru staggered back, like she was hit by the blades. "D-damage check. Stand trigger. Power to my vanguard. Second check..." No trigger. She fell to her knees, and grabbed her head. "Looks like you weren't strong enough, either." Kaito said, and walked away, leaving his sister behind. "Kaito...don't go..." She tried to cry out, but couldn't get any more than a whisper. Hikaru fell to the ground, and didn't get up. The last thing she heard was the door slamming open, and someone yelling out her name.


	22. Flashback Chapter, Go!

The Club was gathered in the hospital, in the same room Hikaru was in. Akira growled. _Why?! Why couldn't I get there sooner?! _He kept replaying what he saw in his head. As he was walking away from the building, his eyes lit up. He saw someone, a dark figure, walking away from Hikaru, who was begging for them to come back. Hikaru was swallowed up by darkness, and soon after Akira was as well. He raced back, and threw open the door. "Hikaru!" He yelled out, but it wasn't needed. Hikaru was on the ground, unmoving. He walked over and checked her pulse. It was still there. Akira picked her up, and she hung limp, like a lifeless doll. Akira was sure that this wasn't a coincidence, that two members of the Toshiki family just went into comas. He looked over at the other members of the club.

Mai wasn't even trying to hold it back. She was practically making a river of tears, and Kimiko was comforting her. Even so, Akira could see Kimiko was barely holding back her own tears. Ryo was fidgeting around with his hands, and eventually darted out of the room. Akira ran after him, and found him outside. He was right by the wall, punching it. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" He kept punching, and his hand started bleeding profusely. Akira frowned. "Ryo, it's not your fault. None of us could've done anything." Ryo turned to face him, tears streaming down his face. "How are you still so clam? Your friend, and her father, are in fucking comas, Akira! Are you a heartless bastard?!" Those words hit Akira like a hot spike in his chest. "I feel the same way, Ryo. But, we have to be strong, for their sake. They'll make it through this, don't worry. We'll find the bastard responsible and make sure he pays."

As he was finishing up his speech, a black SUV pulled up. Misaki rushed out of the driver's seat, and over to Akira. She seemed poker faced, but he could tell she was on the verge of sobbing. "Is, is it true?" She asked, and Akira closed his eyes, and nodded. Misaki staggered back and fell to her knees. She covered her face with her hands, and started crying. "Mother, shouldn't we go and see her?" Someone said from the car, and got out. Kaito walked over, and knelt down next to her. Akira growled. Kaito, since when were you sentimental again? They both stood up, and the two locked eyes for a moment. Akira could've sworn he saw a slight dark glow in Kaito's, but kept quiet about it. Not long after this, Aichi and Kourin, and Ren and Asaka drove up, and they all stood in the hospital lobby. "When was she found? How long was she in that coma?" Aichi asked, but Misaki didn't answer. She was still crying.

Kourin looked at her, and put her hand on Misaki's shoulder. "Miskai?" She tried to get her attention, but she wasn't paying attention to anyone. Ren thought for a minute, then smiled. "MisaQ. Hey, MisaQ!" Misaki looked up. "Stop. Calling. Me. That." She scolded through her teeth. Ren smiled, happy that he got Miskai back to them. Asaka sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. "It'll be okay. Who found her?" Akira raised his hand. Ren's eyebrow rose up. "Really? Aki did?" Akira ignored his dad's teasing. "I just...I had a feeling that something wasn't right back at the preliminaries building, so I ran back." Ren narrowed his eyes, but stayed silent until they were in the car, on their way back home. "So, how did you really know?" He asked, his eyes still on the road. Akira sighed and took a deep breath.

"Lately, I've been seeing things." Ren's expression turned dark. "What kind of things?" Akira thought for a minute. "Like, dreams. I've been having dreams about how some matches will end, and it also showed me about Hikaru." Ren's eyes widened and he slammed on the brakes. "PSYqualia...God damn PSYqualia..." Ren said, and started up the car again. Asaka was speechless, and wide eyed. Akira frowned. Apparently, his parents didn't like his future sight things. _It's not like I asked for it... _He complained in his head, but stayed silent. When they got back to their skyscraper, Ren pulled him aside. "Akira... I'm sorry if I seemed angry at you. It's just, that 'gift' is a curse. If you aren't careful, it can corrupt you, like it did to me..." Akira just stood there, soaking in what his father just told him. _It can corrupt you... _He walked back into his room, wishing he never got it in the first place.

Mai went back into her house and fell onto her bed, still crying. One of the only friends she had ever had was now in a coma, and might never wake up. She still remembers the day she first met the group. _Mai was walking out of school, when something caught her eye. She sighed and looked over at the group of four friends sitting at a table. A boy with violet hair, and matching eyes, another boy with silver/lavender hair and forest green eyes were playing what seemed to be a card game (Yes, this is back when Kaito was happy-go-lucky). Two girls, one with brown hair in a ponytail, and blue eyes, and another with blue hair and emerald green eyes watched the match. Mai stared at the group for a minute, trying to see why card games can be allowed at the school for academic and athletic excellence. As she started walking away, the violet haired boy looked up, smiled, and waved. Weirded out, Mai rolled her eyes and left school. _

_The next day, she sat down in how rom, and saw the boy walk in as well, with the other boy and the girls. "You barely won. The only reason you do is because of lucky triggers." The lavender haired boy said to the one with purple hair. He laughed. "Stop being such a sore loser, Kaito." Kaito sighed and sat down behind him. He looked over, and waved again towards Mai. Mai quickly looked away and went back to reading her book. After school, a road was closed for construction, so Mai took a detour. On her way. She went by an alleyway. "You idiot, you snagged us a teenager! She won't have any dough!" Someone said from darkness. Mai heard a loud bang, like a bat hitting skin. "You dumbass, look at her clothes. She goes to that preppy Myaji Academy. Only people with real cash can go there. We'll just send out a ransom for her." The person walked out, and he wasn't any older than 25. The one holding her was only about 19, and the last one, the one hit with a pole in the boss's hand, looked 17._

_Mai tried to scream, but received a right hook to the face. "Now, just keep quiet girly, or we'll-" "Or you'll what? Blow your cover? Sorry, too late for that." Mai looked over and saw the violet haired boy and the one with lavender hair walk over. His violet eyes seemed like amethyst flames. "Who the hell do you think you are?" He smirked. "Akira Suzugamori, the guy who'll kick your ass." He ran forward and slammed into the man holding Mai. Kaito ran forward and tackled the same guy to the ground. Mai ran out to the street, and was grabbed, gently I might add, by the two girls. "Shhhh. Easy, we're friends." The bluenette said, a smile on her face. "Yeah, the boys may be idiots but they can at least hold them off until the police come." The brunette said, a smirk on her face. By the time the cops did show up, the boys had practically done the job for them. "Why did you feel the need to yell out 'Shoryuken' when you uppercutted that guy?" Kaito asked, a bruise above his eye and on his cheek. Akira, with a few cuts and bruises on his face, laughed and shrugged. _

_As the cop cars pulled up, the four walked over to Mai. "You good?" Akira asked, looking worried for her. She was dumbfounded. "How, how did you knew I was down there?" Kaito laughed, "We didn't. We just heard screaming from the alley and a pole hitting someone." Mai, unwillingly started crying. Akira raised an eyebrow. "I don't think she likes you, Kaito. " Kaito rolled his eyes. "You look just as bad as me, so shut up." Mai smiled as the two started arguing, and the girls just sighed and walked away. The day after, she walked over to the table they were at. "So, is this a club?" She asked, looking at the cards. Akira nodded. "Yeah, for a game called Cardfight Vanguard! Wanna join?" She looked at him, confused. "We only just met. Why would you think I would join." He shrugged, but Mai couldn't say she wasn't intrigued. She sighed and said she'd try it. They all left and went to a store called Card Capital. Mai gasped as she looked at all the cards in the store. "Mom, do you have any new trail decks in?" The brunette asked a woman behind the counter. Her name tag read Miskai Toshiki, Owner. Miskai smiled. "Yes, is this for your new friend?" Her daughter nodded, and stepped aside for her friend. After some debating, Kaito had to use a trial Narukami deck. Mai was using er Angel Gewther deck, the one she had for three months before getting her new Pale Moon deck. "Stand up, Vanguard!" She yelled, and the nostalgia and excitement came back to her._ Mai smiled as she fell asleep, not having any worries as she remembered the good times.

"Ow! Mom, I can do my own bandages!" Ryo complained as his mother wrapped his hand in gauze. "It wouldn't hurt so much if you'd quit squirming!" She scolded, and Ryo sat still. After his hand was cleaned up, he went into his room, and like usual, stared at the box his dad have him the day before he died. A tear slid down Ryo's face as he remembered the story. _His dad was a mechanic, and with Ryo's mother, started an auto shop. One of their employees had a smoking problem, and had many close calls in his career. Open time, when inspecting the car's engine, his dad took a break. The smoker looked inside, and was about to light a match. Ryo's father's eyes widened, as the gas cap was still open, and gas was flowing out of the hole. He pushed the worker out of the way, and the match, lit, dropped into the engine. He saved the worker's life but the explosion killed his father. _His eyes stung as he laid down on his bed. Then, for some reason, Akira's smiling face came to mind. _That's right...I met them a few days after._ Ryo smiled as the memories came back.

_During school, at lunch, Ryo walked away from his usual group of friends, and sat by the bleachers. He hadn't felt close to his friends since the incident with his father. As he opened his lunch, a voice was heard above him. "So, we need ANOTHER member to keep the club?" Someone said, and groaned from above him. He looked up, and saw Akira, and the others talking about something while eating. They were talking about Kaito, and how he just left the school entirely. "Yeah, the club must have five members at all times. A pretty stupid rule if you ask me." Kimiko said, folding her arms. Mai looked down, and saw Ryo. "sorry if we're bothering you with this. We'll go, won't we?" She said, motioning to Ryo. Akira smiled and sat up. "Yeah, sorry about that. Come on, let's see if Mr. Ishida has any more cardfighters." Ryo's ears perked up. "Did you say carfighters? Is this a Vanguard club?" Hikaru nodded, and looked at him. "Let me guess, you play but didn't want to get discriminated at school so you hid it." His jaw dropped, and Hikaru smirked. _

_Ryo got up as well. "Hey, could I join?" He asked, determination and excitement in his eyes. Akira smirked. "Sure, but you have to beat one of us to get in." Ryo grinned, and pointed at Akira. "Alright, I'll take you on!" Mai winced. "That's a bad call..." Ryo didn't care what she said. A vanguard club?! At his school?! He could hardly believe it. His mind started to go away from morning his dad. About ten minutes later though, he was shocked. "Now, Greylorn attacks!" Ryo staggered back. "I can't guard." No trigger. Akira fist pumped the air. "Yeah!" He smirked. Ryo was astounded. At the store he usually goes to, he was the best fighter, but here, he could easily tell he was barely able to keep up. _

_He looked down, and started to walk away. Someone ran after him and grabbed his shoulder. "Helm hiw a both you fight me, instead? I'm brand new to the game, so it'll be fair." Mai said, smiling. Ryo grinned. "Your on." He said, and they both ran back to the table. _Ryo smiled, and sat up from his bed. He looked at the box again, and remembered what it was. It was a birthday present, one he never opened. Ryo, more tears forming, grabbed the box, and opened it. Inside was a brand new vanguard deck. Ryo's eyes widened and his grin grew as he flipped through the cards. The tears fell down his face, but not from mourning, but from happiness. "Thanks dad." He said, and went back to sleep.

Back at the Toshiki residence, Kaito went back into his room, and locked the door. He smirked, and the black light came back into his eyes. "Soon, all will know the darkness." He ask to himself, and the light filled his room.

* * *

**What the hell happened to me? This chapter is insanely long! Not that any of you are complaining, though.**


	23. The Case of the Deck Thief

**Now I feel stupid for adding the hiatus thing. Thought I would've been gone longer.**

* * *

Akira woke up the next day, more depressed than last night. His life sucked right now. _Oh, hey, your best friend turned from being a nice guy to a dick, his sister is in a coma, so is their dad, and you now have a power that will make you evil if you don't learn to control it. Have fun! _He got up, and did his normal routine, all the thinking about how his life could be any worse. As he went to pick up his deck box, a card glowed from inside. When this happened before, he wasn't surprised. Cards just showed up in his deck all the time, but this felt different. Normally, the cards were a dark or purplish glow, but this was a pure white. He picked out the card, and raised an eyebrow. "Reaper of L-" he was cut off by Asaka yelling for him to go, or he'd be late. On his way to school, he pulled out his deck. _Why? Why do I have PSYqualia?_ Akira frowned as he kept looking at his deck, still in its box. Unknown to him, someone was running down the same path, and...

"Ow! Sorry, I shouldn't have been distracted." Akira apologized. He stood up, but the person was already running down, something white in his hand. _Probably just his phone, _Akira thought, and stood up. As he started to walk away, Akira realized he dropped his deck case. He was on his knees looking for the white box in an instant. _Wait, the thing the other guy had was white... _"Uh, Akira? You lose something?" Ryo asked, and Akira didn't even notice that the rest of the club was around him now. He looked lost in thought, before shooting up and looking down the street. The kid in the black hoodie was still in sight. "Son of a-" Akira took off running. The gourd sweatdropped but ran after him. "Why are we running?" Kimiko asked, but Akira didn't turn around. He did answer though. "That guy stole my deck." Mai was about to ask if he was joking or not, but the look on his face answered her question.

It didn't take long for the boy to catch on to four teenagers about his age running after him he ducked into an alleyway and the club followed. Akira didn't know how how long they were chasing him. After what felt like an hour, they reached a table in the middle of a metal fence, like a Cardfight cage match. The teen turned around. He Still had his hood up, but you could see his cold blue eyes, the color of ice. "So, who's first to try and get this back?" He asked, waving Akira's deck box around. Ryo grinned and stepped forward. "What's your name? We won't fight someone without at least knowing something about them." The thief laughed. "Just call me Trick, alright?" Trick took out Akira's deck, and put it on the table. Kimiko was about to step forward, but Ryo held her back with his arm. "No, let me do this. I want to try something out." Kimiko was about to protest, but Akira gave him a thumbs up. Trick smiled slyly, and Ryo smirked, placing his new deck from his dad on the table.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Stand up, my Vanguard!"

"Skull Hound (6000)." Akira growled as the thief was using his deck, but immediately stopped when he saw Ryo's vanguard. "Dimensional Scrapyard, Junker Gearhead (6000)!" Mai frowned. "What happened to his Stealth Force deck?" Kimiko shrugged. "This one probably fits him better." Akira narrowed his eyes. "It's a Dimension Police card, for sure, but I can't help but feel like they're completely different from the rest of their clan..." The card itself was an actual human with wielding goggles and a blowtorch, but Dimension Police armor. The armor was rusted, however, and missing a few parts. Trick raised an eyebrow. "Say, those cards are quite old. How'd you get a deck built around them?" Ryo narrowed his eyes. "I don't like to chit-chat with a thief. I'm going first. I ride Dimensional Scrapyard Robo, Junker Wolf (7000)." A mechanical wolf came up, but it was rusted, and it's front right law was larger and a silver color, while the rest of it was a brownish gold. "Gearhead moves back, and I end my turn."

"Draw, and ride Apprentice Reaper, Calek (7000)! Using his skill, I drop a grade 2 and search for Advanced Reaper, Deladar. Hound's skill. I drop another card and draw two. Calling Relentless Spirit (8000) and I attack with it!" "I don't guard." No trigger was found. "Now, Calek!" "Guard with Dimensional Scrapyard Robo, Junker Claw (5000)." A robo, rusted and missing one arm, but had a giant construction claw on his remaining arm instead, rushed in. "Drive check. No trigger. I end my turn."

Damage Ryo 1/6 Trick 0/6

CiH Ryo 5 Trick 6

CiS Ryo 1 Trick 1

"Draw, and ride Dimensional Scrapyard Robo, Junker Brawler (9000)!" Brawler was a Dimensional Police Robo, but was made using parts from other models. His right hand was a giant sledgehammer. "Using his skill, I retire one of my own rear guards and gain 5000 power. Using Gearhead's skill, when he's retired by effect, I counterblast and give another 3000 power! Calling Scrapyard Robo, Junker Racer (8000) and attack with Brawler boosted by Racer!" Junker Racer was a giant kaleidoscope of dull colors, ranging from brown to gold. It's wheels were different sizes, and the wheels themselves were rusted beyond compare. "I don't guard." "Drive check. Yeah! Scrapyard Salvager! Critical trigger! All effects to Brawler!" The Robo slammed the sledgehammer on top of the Reaper. "Damage check. No trigger. Second check. None again." Ryo grinned. "I end."

Damage Ryo 1/6 Trick 2/6

CiH Ryo 5 Trick 6

CiS Ryo 2 Trick 1

"Stand and draw. Riding Advanced Reaper, Deladar! Using his skill, I drop a grade three and search for Elite Reaper, Greylorn." He dropped the new card Akira didn't get to read earlier. _What is that card?_ He tried to make sense of it, but nothing came up. "Calling Deathstone Golem (11000) and Merciless Bloodhuntress (9000). Using Bloodhuntress's skill. Counterblasting two and retiring Racer." The bullets entered the windshield and the rusted car disintegrated. "Attacking with Deathstone. Dropping a card to release him." The golem lurched forward. "Guarding with a Racer from my hand." Ryo threw the card down into the guard zone. Trickster growled. "Deladar!" The Reaper moved in. "Guard with Scrapyard Salvager!" "Drive check, stand trigger. All effects to Deathstone. Bloodhuntress attacks with a boost from Spirit!" "I don't guard." Some of the bullets grazed over the armor, and some pierced it. "Damage check. Draw trigger. Power to Brawler and draw." Trick smirked. "Attacking again with Deathstone!" "I don't guard." The golem slammed its hand down on the robo. "I end my turn."

Damage Ryo 3/6 Trick 2/6

CiH Ryo 4 CiH Trick 4

CiS Ryo 2 Trick 2

"Stand and draw. The dragon, born from rust and scattered scraps of metal and wires, shall roam the lands, bringing peace and order! I ride, Dimensional Scrapyard, Junker Dragon (10000)!" A large gold and brown dragon mech emerged. One eye was the same visor style as the rest of the robos, but the other one on its other side was a circle, like a scope on a gun. One hand had long claws, while the other was holding a rusted chainsaw. It's wings were almost completely brown from rust, and creaked as they unfolded. It's tail tried to spin, as if it was a drill, but seemed stuck. "Calling Scrapyard Robos, Junker Wolf, Junker Brawler, and another Gearhead! Using Brawler's skill with Gearhead's to boost his power up by 8000! Finally, I'm calling Dimensional Scrapyard, Junker Carrier (9000)!" A large, and I mean large, tank rolled up. If you guessed it was covered in rust and had misshapen parts, you were right. It could easily have fit two or three robots inside.

"Using Carrier's skill. Moving Junker Wolf to the drop to superior call the two units on top of my deck. Calling, Junker Claw (7000) and Junker Hawk (10000)." A large eagle with two different jet engines and mismatched wings flew up. "Now, Junker Wolf's skill. Moving it back into the deck, and counterblasting one. I call the unit on top of my deck, Junk Dealer (5000)!" A man in overalls and a wielders mask on his face rose up with a drill, the kind you see in a workshop. "Now, I use my vanguard's skill. Resting all of my rear guards, your rears are retired, and Junker Dragon gains 1000 for every rear guard rested AND retired." Scraps of metal flew off of the resting rear guards and impaled the Dark Irregular units. "Go! Junker Dragon!" The metal dragon (19000) flew up, it's chainsaw spinning and rust shards flying off. "Guard with Jurand. A perfect guard." The tombstone fell from the sky, cutting off the mechanical dragon. "Twin drive. First check. Critical trigger. All effects to Brawler. Second check."

Ryo grinned. "Stand trigger. Again, all effects to Junker Brawler! He stands and attacks!" The Junker Robo (28000) stood up, his parts back and a few new ones added. "Well, I can't guard." The sledgehammer was brought down. A draw trigger came up, as well as a stand trigger. "I end my turn." Ryo was grinning at how his new deck played. The words of Daiki went through his mind. _"You fight in a way that seems like you send a lot more units to the drop than necessary. Like, when they're effects are done, you just toss them away."_ He couldn't wait to have a match with Daiki with this new deck.

Damage Ryo 2/6 Trick 4/6

CiH Ryo 2 Trick 3

CiS Ryo 3 Trick 2

"Stand and draw. Riding Elite Reaper, Greylorn (10000)!" Akira growled as he saw his card being used by this guy. Trick smirked. "Using his counterblast, I call four units from the deck, then use his limit break, moving those u tis to the soul, giving him 8000 power. Calling Calek to rear guard, and soul blasting (7). Calek gains 7000 power and Greylorn goes critical. He attacks, and using Calek's skill, he gets and extra 3000 on top of the 14000 from Calek!" The reaper (35000), and it seemed reluctantly, rushed in. "Guard with Junk Salvager, Junk Forger, and intercept with Brawler and Carrier!" The four rushed in, and their shield, combined with their vanguard's power, was 40000. Trick laughed. "You know I just need one trigger, right? Twin drive. First check. No trigger. Second." He smirked. "It's a critical trigger. All effects to Greylorn!" He slashed through the rusted machines, and slashed at the dragon. "Damage check. First check. Heal trigger. Power to Dragon and recover one. Second check. No trigger. Third. Draw trigger. Power to dragon and draw one." Trick smirked. "Your turn, and I wager its your last."

Damage Ryo 4/6 Trick 4/6

CiH Ryo 1 Trick 4

CiS Ryo 3 Trick 0

"Stand and draw." Ryo held his card to his head. "The true king of the rusted lands. He who will make way for his brothers and sisters, to redeem themselves to the world! I break ride! Dimensional Scrapyard Robo, Junk Titan (11000)!" A large giant made of black, silver, gold and rusted brown parts rose up. It's head was like the usual style, but a few parts had to be improvised, like its eyes. It had a large sword, rugged and somewhat dull from years of being unused. "Limit break! Calling four units from the drop zone to the field, and soul charge three. I call back Brawler, Gearhead, Carrier, and another Gearhead! Using Brawler's power goes up by 8000 again, and the other Gearhead, being retired by Carrier's skill, give the 3000 boost to Junk Titan. And now, I'm using the break ride skill! Resting my rear guards, and retiring yours!" Trick looked confused and scared. "But I don't have any." Ryo grinned. "Oh, I know. He's gaining power for each one rested, and now for his soul blast (6)!" Out of the robot's chest, came three of the cards in the soul. Their parts flew off and attached themselves to Titan. "He's gaining half of the power from these two units (10000 combined) and Junk Driller's ability! By soul blasting three, I gain an extra critical, and anything higher than a grade 0 can't block. Now go, Junk Titan!" The giant of a robot (33000) punched forward, the drill from Junk Driller spinning like no tomorrow. "I guard with Zelitorn, Lakata, and Skull Hound!" The three came out, each having 10000 for the shield. Trick sighed in relief, while Ryo laughed.

"That deck doesn't belong to you. It wants to return where it does belong, however, and I'm going to help it!" Trick smirked and laughed. "How? You'll need a double trigger to break through this." Ryo grinned. "I've been through worse. Twin drive. First check. Stand trigger. Power to Titan and Brawler stands. Second check." They all were looking at the deck intensely. Trick tried to keep a poker face, but a sweat drop went down his face. Ryo grinned and pulled the card. Trick backed off, his eyes widened with shock. "Critical trigger." Ryo smirked. "All effects to Junk Titan!" The drill of the mechanical monster (43000) ripped through the guardians, and pierced Greylorn's armor. "Damage check. First. Heal trigger! Recovering one. Second check. No, no trigger. Third..." Everyone again watched as he pulled the card. He smirked, but then faltered. He saw the symbol in the top corner, but the card glowed red. "I lose..."

Akira walked over and picked up his deck, while the others went over to Ryo. "That was amazing! Where'd you get that deck?" Mai was wide eyed, like she just watched a national level game. Ryo scratched the back of his head. "A present from my parents. I never opened it because it was the day my dad..." He trailed off, starting to remember. Soon though, he was brought back to the present by Kimiko. "Still, that deck is better for you than the Stealth Robos before. I mean, you might even be as good as me and Akira with it." Ryo turned a bit pink at the compliment, and stuttered out a thanks. Akira smiled as he saw his group doing well, and turned back to Trick, or where he was. Trick already got out of the caged area somehow, probably to steal another deck. Akira narrowed his eyes, and looked at his watch. His jaw dropped. As he started running off, the others realized what had happened as well and ran to catch up to him.

Akira groaned. _The Student Council will have the group disbanded for this... _He thought as the group rushed to Myaji, where they were already a few hours late for school.

* * *

**I think this'll be the average chapter length from now on.**


	24. The Trick to the Finals

"...and for what, exactly? A pack of collectible cards?! You are disgracing this fine school, and I believe..." The council president went on and on, but Akira didn't even notice. He'd zoned out a whole half an hour ago. These guys were complete windbags, with no end. He been noticed Kimiko wasn't paying attention, and neither were the other two. But they did zone back in at the word 'disbanding'. Akira's jaw dropped, then he scowled. "You do not have the authority disband us. Only if we all choose to disband can you do it." A cruel smile went up the president's face. "But you are not meeting the club requirements, are you? I only see four members, when there should be five." Kimiko growled. "Hikaru is in the hospital! In a coma!" She protested, but the Vice President raised his hand, and smiled the same cruel smile as his senior member did. "Ah, but rules are rules. If you do not have a fifth member by the start of school tomorrow, I'm afraid it will be the end of the Cardfight club." Akira narrowed his eyes. "Oh, we'll find someone, don't worry." He said, and walked out of the room, and the club followed.

After they led, the president jumped out of his seat and did a little happy dance. "Oh, we finally did it! After five months, we've done it! The Carfight club will soon be no more!" The vice nodded, and smiled. "Yes, after careful planning and a loophole in the rules, they will no longer be of any concern to us. The reputation of our school is saved!" They kept on celebrating, while the rest of the council just collectively sweatdropped. Meanwhile, back in the classes, the group tried to think of who to invite into the group. "We can't just bring any random person into the room with us, so he'll have to be a genuine player and member." Kimiko said, sighing. Ryo raised his hand. "What about-" he was cut off by someone slamming a deck of cards onto the desk. "So, heard you need a member, so how about me?" The guy said and had a sarcastic smile on his face. His hair, white as snow, was swept to the side and his blue eyes looked as cold as ice. Akira looked confused. "Do we know you?" He asked, and Mai backed up a bit. "You're Trick, aren't you?" He pointed at Mai. "Bingo."

Trick pulled up a chair, and pulled a vanguard card out of his sleeve. "Don't worry, I won't take anyone's deck. That's just my way of seeing if you were worth my time or not. I take it I'll have to beat one of you to get in?" He said, a smile creeping onto his face. Akira groaned. Wasn't there anyone, ANYONE, else they could recruit. He sighed, not being able to think of a single person. "Alright, Trick, we'll-" he was cut off by Trick putting his hand up. "My name's Daisuke. Daisuke Koizumi." He said with a smirk. Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Alright then, Daisuke. The club meets in the physics room after school so don't be late." Daisuke laughed. "Yes, mother." He said sarcastically, and jumped up when Kimiko swung her long, and possibly sharp nails at him. He gave them a salute and sat down in his own seat. Akira chuckled. _The guy who stole my deck wants to be my friend. Small world. _

After school, in the empty physics room except for the club and Mr. Ishida, they were waiting for Daisuke to walk in. "I told him not to be late." Kimiko complained, and Mai put her hand on her shoulder. "Just give him a minute, he's probably never been down in this wing of the school." This might have been true, as most of the wing this classroom was in was under maintenance most of the year. Just another reason why the Student Council put them there, so they might disband. Of course, it didn't work. Not long after she complained for the tenth time, Daisuke waltzed on in like he owned the place. "About time." Kimiko grumbled, and Ryo gave a slight smile. "Who's usually the late one?" He teased, and Kimiko turned a bit red. "S-shut up." She said, and turned away. Daisuke held up his deck. "Alright then, who am I facing?" He said, going over to one side of the table. Akira smirked and raised his hand. "I'll show you what this deck can really do." He said, putting his deck down. Daisuke did the same. "Look forward to it."

"Stand up, my Vanguard!"

"Rise up, the Vanguard!"

"Follower of Amon, Fate Collector (5000)."

"Reaper Smith, Marxa (6000)."

A woman with a large black hammer rose. Akira smiled. "Dark Irregulars versus Dark Irregulars? This'll be interesting. I go first, and ride Reaper Assassin (7000)." A man wearing all black everything and a knife with a long black blade. "With Smith in the soul, if a unit with reaper rode her, I soul charge, and end." Daisuke smirked. "Okay, my turn. I ride Poet of Darkness, Amon (6000). Moving Fate Collector back, and calling Follower of Amon, Phu Geenlin (7000), and Hell's Deal (7000). Hell's skill. I soul charge two, and attack with Genlin! When he attacks, and my vanguard has Amon in its name, he gains 3000 power!" The spirit cat on his arm lunged forward. "I don't guard." No trigger. "Attack with Amon boosted by Fate Collector!" "Guarding with Skull Hound!" Daisuke growled. "Drive check. Critical. All effects to Hell's Deal, and she attacks!" The cards flew out and exploded, Gambit style. "Damage check. Draw trigger. Power to Assasin and draw one. Second check. No trigger." Daisuke smirked again. "I believe it's your turn."

Damage Daisuke 0/6 Akira 3/6

CiH Daisuke 4 Akira 4

CiS Daisuke 2 Akira 2

"Draw, and ride Reaper Archer, Galren (9000)." An archer with a bow made of two scythe blades came up. When his hand tugged on the black bowstring, a black arrow of darkness appeared. "Using his skill. I counterblast one, take out Phu Geenlin, and soul charge. I'll do that again, and take out Hell's Deal. And again, to take out Fate Collector!" Daisuke looked impressed as his rear guards were taken out one by one by one. "Calling Advanced Reaper Deladar (9000) and Bloodhuntress Reaper (9000)." Ryo raised an eyebrow. "Why'd he not ride Deladar, and since when was Merciless Bloodhuntress a reaper?" It was true, the unit looked almost exactly the same, except she had a black coat now, and her knife was curved, like the blade of a scythe. "Using Deladar's skill, I drop one grade 3 card to search for Greylorn." Akira still felt bad about dropping it, but until he found out what the card did, he wasn't going to use it. He dropped the new card he found in his deck earlier today.

"Bloodhuntress's skill. When a unit is dropped, I can soul charge whatever the grade was. I dropped a grade three, so I soul charge three." At the last card, Akira grinned. "The last card was Gemini Gypsy, so I get to soul charge again." Daisuke narrowed his eyes. _Using the Gypsy series to help soul charge when reapers can't do that so easily...not bad._ "I attack with Boodhuntress!" The reaper dashed in, her knife ready to strike. "I don't guard. Damage check. No trigger." "Galren is sending an arrow your way!" The archer let the arrow fly, and it made a direct path towards Amon. "Guard with Cruel Hand!" The arrow priced the guardian, and smoke erupted. "Drive check. Stand trigger. Power to Deladar and Bloodhuntress stands. Attacking once more with Bloodhuntress Reaper!" "No guard." "Next, Deladar!" The reaper moved in. "...no guard." A draw trigger was found in the damage check. "Your turn."

Damage Daisuke 3/6 Akira 3/6

CiH Daisuke 4 Akira 2

CiS Daisuke 2 Akira 10

"Stand and draw. Riding Demon of Aspiration, Amon (8000)! Calling Hell's Draw (9000) and Hell's Deal. With their effects, I soul charge four. Now, Demon of Aspiration, Amon's power is up by 3000! Calling Follower of Amon, Psycho Grave (9000). I counterblast and soul charge. Grave's power is up by 5000. Draw attacks with a boost from Deal!" The explosive card flew out again. "I don't guard." "Next up, Amon!" "No guard." "Drive check. Draw trigger. Power to Grave and drawing one. Now, Grave attacks." The demon (19000) rushed forward. "Guarding with Potion Master (10000) and intercepting with Deladar." The two guardians did their job. Daisuke smirked. "I end."

Damage Daisuke 3/6 Akira 5/6

CiH Daisuke 3 Akira 1

CiH Daisuke 7 Akira 10

"Stand and draw. I ride the one who shares his name with death, the harvester of souls! Elite Reaper, Greylorn (10000)!" The black armored reaper stood in place of the archer. "Using his limit break! Moving all rear guards to the soul, and giving him 8000 power! Counterblasting two, and calling Scream of Night (10000) and Eternal Count, Dracul (10000)!" The man bat and demon lord stood at the two sides of the reaper. "Using his soul blast (14). Giving 14000 power to my rear guards, and Greylorn goes critical! Scream of Night attacks! With his skill, your intercepts are useless!" The Bat flew forward, and tore into the skin of the Demon. "Damage check. Heal trigger. Power to my vanguard and recover one." "Now, Greylorn!" "Perfect Guard with Vlad Specula!" Akira growled. "Twin drive. First check, nothing. Second, nothing again. No matter, I attack with Dracul!" The vampire ran forward, his rapier unsheathed. "No guard." He slashed through the skin just as easily as a knife cuts through warm butter. "Damage check. No trigger." Akira groaned. "Your turn."

Damage Daisuke 4/6 Akira 5/6

CiH Daisuke 0 Akira 3

CiS Daisuke 7 Akira 0

"Stand and draw. I ride the lord who rules beside the marquis! Amon's Leader, Astaroth (11000)! Seek the mate! Demon World Marquis, Amon (10000)! Calling Fate Collector. Amon gets 1000 power for each unit in the soul, and I counterblast one, and move Hell's Deal to the soul to retire Dracul!" A pool of darkness came up under the counts feet, and swallowed him whole. "Now, using Astaroth's skill, I soul charge three. Now, he has another critical, and the legions power is up to 31000!" Akira looked down at his hand. A 5000, 10000, and another Scream. Not enough to guard. "I attack with my legion!" Akira smirked. "I don't guard." Daisuke raised an eyebrow. "Feeling cocky, do we? Well, let's wipe that grin off your face. Twin drive, alright! Critical! Power to Draw and, critical stays with my legion! Second. Oh, would you look at that. Another critical. Again, power to Draw and critical to my Legion!" Akira grinned. "Well, no way I'm getting out of this one. Damage check...and no heal trigger."

Daisuke sighed in relief, and noticed he was sweating a bit. Not surprising, since that was one of the best cardfights he ever had. He didn't even noticed Akira walk over to him and out his hand out. "Uh, earth to Daisuke! You can come back from Cray now." Akira teased, and laughed when Daisuke tripped as he moved backwards. "Welcome to the Cardfight club. Now, we've got a championship to win!" They all looked hopeful, but they knew Akira had other plans. Instead of the usual randomizer, the people would be picked based on who they want to go. They all knew, except Daisuke, that he wanted to fight Kaito.

Unbeknownst to them, the lavender haired boy was walking back from his school, and his eyes started shining the same black glow. _He saw a new dragon, definitely a Narukami though, fighting against two reapers. One white, the other black. The two rushed forward took out all four guardians the dragon had, and both slashed at its chest. The dragon fell, and the two reapers seemed to clear up, instead of being blurry. The black one was Greylorn, and the white was a splitting image if him, as if looking in a mirror, but with white armor and scythe._

When he came back, Kaito grabbed his chest. _What's this feeling? Fear? No, I have power greater than Akira. He will stand no chance._ He smirked and kept walking. Weeks later, it was time for the Championship finals, and Myaji was up against Fukahra. There were many close calls along the way, especially for Myaji, but they pulled through. Now, they were facing off against Fukahara, and the club couldn't help but feel nervous. "Come on guys, I've only been here a few weeks, but I know this'll be a cakewalk." Daisuke said, a large grin on his face. Akira smiled back. "Thanks Trick, and you're right. We've come too far to lose now,mos let's get out there and win this!" The rest of the club nodded and they walked out to meet their competitors.

The opposing team consisted of three boys and two girls. One boy had curly green hair and brown eyes that showed he wanted to laugh at you for just about no reason. Another had a black buzz cut and orange eyes that made him look like he be,lunged in a asylum. The girls looked like twins. They both had caramel colored hair and the same ruby eyes. The only difference was how long their hair was. And the last boy has spiky lavender hair and cold forest green eyes. "Kaito..." Akira growled, and the microphone bombed over the stadium. "Ladies and gentlemen! Today, we give you the High School Championship Finals!" The crowd erupted into cheers, and Akira could see his parents alongside Mr. and Mrs. Sendou and Mrs. Toshiki. He waved to them but didn't know if they noticed him. The MC started up the microphone again. "Now, would the first two cardfighters come on to the stage." Daisuke smirked, and walked forward. "You got this!" Mai yelled out, and Ryo grinned. "Better not lose, Trick."

Daisuke sighed. _I thought they were done calling me Trick... _He pushed that thought to the back of his mind as one of the twins, the one with longer hair, came forward. "Our first match will be Daisuke Koizumi versus Ayame Ishikawa!" Ayame smirked. "You ready?" Daisuke smirked back. "Oh I am. The question is, are you?" She laughed, and paced her deck down. "I think that would've been obvious." Trick raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? I've never been able to read people, so forgive me." Ayame smirked again. "I think that's enough talk. Let's get down to business." Daisuke grinned like a demon. "Of course."

"Stand up, my Vanguard!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"


	25. Darkness in the Desert

***Sigh* Sorry for the late upload. Took me forever to figure out what deck for Ayame to use and personal stuff came up, and well, I couldn't upload.**

* * *

"Follower of Amon, Fate Collector (5000)."

"Sand Deity, Spirit of Bastet (6000)."

A spiritual bobcat materialized in front of the Follower of Amon. Akira and the other club members, excluding Daisuke, growled. "Of course she would use that..." Daisuke heard Kimiko say, and put some pieces together. _This must be the deck Hikaru used, or at least the sub-clan..._ He turned back around. "I'm going first. Riding Poet of Darkness, Amon (6000). Moving Fate back, I call two Hell's Deals (7000). Using their skills to soul charge four, and I end." Ayame smirked. "Draw, and ride Sand Deity, Follower of Bastet (7000)." A woman wearing brown robes and holding a Sistrum, staring down the demon with yellow eyes. "Using her skill, I take 1000 power from each of your grade 1 units." Daisuke growled, but Ayame put up her hand. "Don't worry, the power is only for the turn, and now for the second part of the skill. Giving up 1000 power to soul charge." She did this until Follower of Bastet was back down to 7000.

"Calling Follower of Anubis (7000) and Soldier of Horus (8000). Attacking with Horus!" "I don't guard." The Kopesh slashed through the skin of the demon. "Now, Bastet!" The Follower played a tune on the Sistrum, and a stream of desert sand flew towards the demon. "I don't guard." Ayame smirked. "Alright then, drive check. Nothing. No matter, Anubis attacks!" The black cloaked man rushed in with his funeral knife. "Guard with Phu Geenlin (5000)." Ayame narrowed her eyes. "End my turn."

Damage: Daisuke 2/6 Ayame 0/6

CiH: Daisuke 2 Ayame 4

CiS Daisuke 4 Ayame 4

"Draw, and ride Demon of Aspiration, Amon (8000)! Moving both Heall' Deals back and calling Hell's Draw (9000)! Using her skill to soul charge two, and Amon's skill gives him an extra 3000. Calling Follower of Amon, Psycho Grave (9000). His skill, I soul charge one and he gains 5000 power. Attacking with Hell's Draw boosted by Deal!" "I don't guard." The cards flew over and exploded. "Attacking with Amon!" The demon (16000) spewed a stream of darkness. "Guard with Spirit of Bastet (10000)!" "Drive check. Got it. Heal trigger. Power to Amon, and recovering one." The stream went straight through the spirit and hit the priestess. "Damage check. No trigger." "Using Fate Collector's skill. Moving him to the soul and drawing one. Attacking with Psycho Grave boosted by Deal!" The last demon (21000) rushed forward. "I don't guard." No trigger on the hit. Daisuke smirked. "I end my turn." Ryo got up, and fist pumped the air. "Alright! He's shifted the tables!" Kimiko looked as if she was lost in thought. "No, I think she wanted that to happen..."

Damage: Daisuke 1/6 Ayame 3/6

CiH Daisuke 1 Ayame 3

CiS Daisuke 9 Ayame 4

"Stand and draw. I ride Prophetess of Bastet (9000)!" Another woman, this time with nicer colored brown robes and her Sistrum's handle was elongated like a staff, stood up. "Using he skill, taking 1000 power from each front row unit. Then, soul charging for each 1000 taken." Three more cards found their way into the soul. "Calling another Follower of Anubis (7000) and Prophet of Osiris (9000)! Using Osiris's skill, I soul charge, then discard the top card of my deck. Follower of Anubis's skill. I move the other Follower of Anubis into the soul and call one unit from the drop. Calling Sand Deity of the Sky, Horus (11000)! Using Follower's skill from the soul and superior call a unit from the top of the deck. I superior call Sand Deity, Exiled Follower of Set (6000)!" A spirit version of a Set Animal...don't ask, I can't describe it, came to the field. (All credit for the Sand Deity cards go to Egyptian mythology. Forgot to mention that when Hikaru used it.) "His skill moves a unit from my field to the soul. Moving Prophet of Anubis to the soul. Anubis' skill adds 2000 power to my vanguard, so I'm using Bastet's skill two more times. Attacking with Osiris boosted by Set!" The prophet (15000) raised his staff, on it was crook, and a black light shot out. "I don't guard. Damage check. Yes! Draw trigger. Power to Amon and draw one." "Attacking with Prophetess of Bastet boosted by Follower of Anubis!" "I don't guard."

Ayame growled. "Drive check. Critical trigger. All effects to Horus, and he attacks!" The Sky god (18000) charged in. "No guard. Damage check. No trigger." Ayame smirked. "I end."

Damage Daisuke 5/6 Ayame 3/6

CiH Daisuke 3 Ayame 2

CiS Daisuke 9 Ayame 11

"Stand and draw." Ayame smirked again. _There's little to no chance that he just drew a grade three, considering that there are only two that use the Amon sub-clan_. She looked down at her hand. _All I have to do is use this perfect guard and this game is mine. _"I ride Stil Vampir (10000)!" Those were the last words she thought her opponent would say. "What?! You actually drew a grade three?!" Daisuke smirked. "Of course. I may be new to the team, but I am not going to let them down. Calling two more Psycho Graves, and their skills add two more cards to the soul and 5000 power each! Calling Hell's Deal behind Vampir." Akira stood up, in awe. "I though this deck was Amon..." Kimiko smirked. "Is there a rule saying you can only have those cards with a sub-clan deck?" Akira grinned and shook his head. "Stil Vampir's skill!" Eight cards flew out from the soul and all five damage flipped over. "Your vanguard is now your Spirit of Set!" Ayame looked in horror as she couldn't use her perfect guard anymore. "Attacking with Paycho Grave!" She scowled at him. "No guard." No trigger. "My vanguard!" Stil Vampir (17000) darted forward. "Guarding with Spirit of Horus!"

Daisuke growled. "Twin drive. First check. Nothing. Second check. Yeah! Draw trigger! Power to my vanguard and drawing one." "Damage check. No trigger." "Attacking with my last Pyscho Grave!" "...I don't guard." The Myaji Club looked in awe as the damage fell into the zone. One side erupted into cheer. The Fukahara team snickered as they saw. A heal trigger fall into Ayame's zone. "Heal trigger. Power to Bastet and recovering one." Daiuske's jaw dropped. "Are you serious..." He sighed. "I end my turn." Bastet went back to being Ayame's vanguard.

Damage Daisuke 5/6 Ayame 5/6

CiH Daisuke 3 Ayame 1

CiS Daisuke 4 Ayame 11

"Stand and draw. So much for not letting your team down. Riding Sand Deity of Evil, Set (10000)!" A tall man, about 6-7 feet tall, with blood red hair and matching eyes, and red robes, and a black _Was_ scepter, rose from a void of black. "Using his soul blast, I retire your rear guards. All of them." Red light surrounded the units, and they disappeared. Five cards from the soul went to the drop for the cost. "Now, I use Set's limit break! Moving the six cards to the drop, and giving Set 6000 power and plus one critical. Counterblasting five, and your vanguard drops 3000 power. Attacking with Horus!" Daisuke sighed. _Even if I try to block all of these attacks, it won't work..._ "I don't guard." The Kopesh wielding god slashed at the unholy vampire. "Damage check." Daisuke reached out, his hand shaking.

No trigger was found. "There we have it! The winner of the first round is... Ayame Ishikawa!" The crowd erupted into cheers, and Daisuke we lacked back, his head down. "Sorry guys, I gave it my all." Akira grinned. "And that's all you can do. We're all here. To give this our all. We've still got four more matches to win." Daisuke looks at him, and smirked. "Yeah, you're right." Daisuke sat down on the bench, and Mai scooted over to him. "Hey, I was in the same boat, but we got through it, so don't worry. We're a team, not just five random people." Daisuke looked at her, confused. "What're you talking about? It's just one game." They looked at each other in awkward silence for over a minute before the MC spoke up again. "Okay! Will the next two fighter please step forward!" Ryo grinned and stood up, and the green haired boy did the same. "The next match is...Ryo Yoshioka versus Hibiki Hayakawa!"

Hibiki smirked, then frowned. "I have to fight you? You're not going to be a challenge at all." He pouted, but cringed when he heard a voice yell from behind him. "Remember what we talked about underestimating your opponents, Hibiki?" Kaito scolded, a scowl on his face. His teammate hung his head before perking up again. "I still won't retract my statement. This fight will be over before you can get a grade 3." Ryo smirked. "We'll see about that."

"Stand up, my Vanguard!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Dimensional Scrapyard, Gearhead (6000)!"

"Judgebau Revenger (5000)!"

Akira looked at the card, and immediately felt sorry for Ryo. _Shadow Paladins. And on top of that, Revengers. You're in for a rough time, Ryo..._

Ryo went first. "Riding Scrapyard Robo, Junker Claw (7000)! Moving Gearhead back and I end." Hibiki smirked. "Draw, and ride Revenger, Dark Bond Trumpeter. Superior calling Spinbau Revenger (6000) and moving Judgebau. Calling Transient Revenger, Masquerade (7000), and I attack with him, boosted by Judgebau. When Masquerade attacks, if I have a Shadow Paladin vanguard, he gains 3000 power! "No guard." No trigger was found. "Attacking with Dark Bond!" "I guard with Scrapyard Salvager (10000)!" "Drive check. No trigger." The malevolent song from the trumpet was stopped by the sound of screeching metal.

Damage Ryo 1/6 Hibiki 0/6

CiH Ryo 4 Hibiki 5

CiS Ryo 1 Hibiki 1

Over in the stands, Asaka looked over at Ren, and held back a laugh. He looked like a five year old boy during his birthday. "Like seeing your clan in action?" Ren smiled and nodded. "I wish Akira would've used Shadow Paladins..." He pouted, and Asaka frowned. "But we never gave him the choice." Ren laughed. "Oh yeah. Forgot. In any case, Akira's friend is done if that fighter knows what he's doing with the Revengers, and it looks like he does." Ren smiled and Asaka gave him a glare. Aichi nodded in agreement. "Shadow Paladins are a dangerous clan, and this player is really good at playing them." Asaka, clearly having enough, stood up. "Hey! Are we rooting for the other team here?! Or Akira and Kimiko?!" The others stopped talking.

She sat back down, looking triumphant. "Thank you. Isn't it just better when we cooperate like this?"


	26. Down To the Last Act

**Agh! I personal life sucks sometimes. This is literally the only time I could even hope to publish this chapter.**

* * *

"Alright, I draw, and ride Scrapyard Robo, Junker Soldier (9000)!" A large rust covered robot with a giant drill for a hand stood from the golden light. "Calling Junker Brawler (9000), Junker Hawk (10000), and Junker Wolf (8000)! Retiring Gearhead and giving 8000 power to Brawler. He's attacking your vanguard!" The rusted giant rushed in. "I don't guard. Da,age check. No trigger." Ryo didn't stop there. "Attacking with Junker Hawk boosted by Wolf!" The metal bird (18000) swooped down. "I don't guard." No trigger was found, either. "Finally, attacking with Junker Soldier!" Hibiki growled, but kept his composure. "I don't guard." "Drive check, aw yeah! Critical Trigger! All effects to Soldier!" The rifle shot out dozens of rusted bullets. "Damage check. Draw trigger. Power to my vanguard and draw one. Second check. Nothing" Hibiki sighed in relief. _Okay, so this guy knows what he's doing...no problem, I just have to-_ "Using Soldier's skill, I retire two rear guards, and he stands again!" Ryo's opponent's eyes widened, and started bulging out of his head. Ryo smirked. "What? Don't know how Dimension Police work?"

Hibiki growled and looked at his hand. "Okay, I just have to guard over 5000 more...no problem." "Attacking again!" The robot (14000) aimed his rifle again, right at the trumpeter (17000). "Guarding with Revenger, Air Raid Dragon!" The 10000 shield came to be in the form of the dragon. Ryo looked down at his deck. _You haven't failed me yet...and I know you won't start now._ "Drive check." He reached for the card, and pulled. Hibiki laughed. "Ha! No trigger! Looks like your attack failed." Ryo...started laughing. His opponent looked so confused his cards almost dropped out of his hands. Kaito closed his eyes and turned away. "Just like I saw..." He said, and walked back inside their meeting room, or whatever you call that thing. "This card just won me the game. Dimensional Scrapyard, Sky Gunner. By dropping two cards from my hand, I can retire one guardian." Hibiki's jaw dropped, and his Revenger flew to the drop zone. "Go, Scrapyard Robo! Golden Bullet!" A large, polished gold bullet shot out, and exploded upon impact. "D-damage check. No, no trigger. No! I still have the second check. Come on, don't fail me..." His eyes lit up, but then he looked down and dropped the card. In pure anime style, the card fell into the damage zone, a critical trigger.

Everyone in the stands just stopped everything. No one was even talking. Akira's jaw dropped, Mai looked like she was seeing a ghost, Daisuke was snickering at the other team, and Kimiko was holding back a laugh. Ryo picked his cards up. "Well that was easy." He barely got out the words before being tackled to the ground by Mai. "That was amazing! How'd you pull that off?" She asked, her eyes shining. Ryo groaned in pain, as Mai's knee landed on his groin area. Hard. "Please. Get off. Please..." He said in a high pitched voice, almost a squeal. She realized where she landed, turned a bit red, and got off immediately. Akira smirked at the two, who began to argue if Mai did it on purpose or not. On the other side, Hibiki turns back to see Kaito, his eyes glowing with darkness, and a cruel smile on his face. Sweat pours down his face as he made his way to his team. "Nice job, idiot." Ayame said with a snicker. Hibiki shot her a glare as Kaito grabbed his shoulder. "Come with me for a moment." He said, his eyes still glowing. "S-sure." He said, half wanting to, half not. As soon as they walked back into the team lobby (there we go, a better name!) his vision was filled with darkness, and his conciseness slipped away.

Akira looked up into the stands, and saw a sight he'd never forget in his life. Ren was turned away from the stadium, obviously upset about something, and the others were trying to get him to turn back around. He laughed. _And dad calls me childish at times... _Over at the stands, Ren was facing away from the fight, and his eye were closed shut. "Ren, the next fight is about to start..." Asaka pleaded, her patience running out. "No! My eyes are scarred by that bad display of the Shadow Paladins. The Revengers, too!" Aichi laughed nervously, and Kourin sighed and facepalmed. Misaki was also getting annoyed, so she turned around to face the man acting like a six year old. "Hey! Others are trying to enjoy the championships here! If you wouldn't mind shutting up, the next match is about to start!" Sure enough, Mai and the other twin, the one with short hair, were both at the tables. "Here we have the next fight, Mai Morishita versus Ayane Ishikawa!" Mai raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't your sisters name Ayane?"

The other girl looked up, and smiled. "Oh, no. Her name is Aya_me_. Mine's Aya_ne. _Mai sighed. She could barely tell the difference. "Whatever, let's just get on with it." Ayane smiled and nodded.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Wild Puppet, Foxtrot (6000)!"

"Free Puppet, Pidget (5000)!"

A puppet pidgeon met a puppet fox. "Oh wow! You use Pale Moon too!?" Mai groaned, and nodded. "I'm going first. I ride Shadow Puppet, Pino. Using his skill, I drop one card and soul charge. I end." Ayane smiled. "I'm going now! I ride Flying Puppet, Hawke (7000)! Moving Pidget to the back, and using Hawke's skill. Moving Pidget to the soul and soul charging. Calling another Pidget and Ketapar (7000)! Ketapar mimics my vanguard's skill, so I move another copy of Pidget to the soul and soul charging. Attacking with Hawke boosted by Ketapar!" "I don't guard." "Drive check. Critical trigger! All effects to Hawke!" The puppet flew forward and slammed into the human puppet. "Damage check, draw trigger. Power to Pino and drawing one." Ayane smiled. "I end my turn."

Damage: Mai 2/6 Ayane 0/6

CiH Mai 5 Ayane 4

CiS Mai 2 Ayane 4

"Draw, and ride Humane Puppet, Manning (9000)!" A puppet a lot like Romea stood. He had a white tux and a silver rapier. "Calling Lifeless Puppet Romea (9000)! Using Manning's skill, I move Romea to the soul and soul charge two. Calling two Pack Puppet Lupos (9000)! They gain 2000 power for each other copy of Lupo on the field. Now, one of the Lupos attacks!" Ayane smiled back at her. "I don't guard." No trigger on the damage. "My vanguard's coming in!" The puppet lifelessly tumbled forward and stabbed at the puppet bird. "Drive check, stand trigger. Standing Lupo and giving power to the one that just stood. Attacking with my second Lupo!" The second wolf lunged forward, teeth exposed. "Guarding with my own Lupo!" The wolf sunk its wooden teeth into the, now third, wolf. Mai growled, but kept her assault up. "Attacking with my last Lupo!" The wolf (17000) lumbered forward. "No guard. Damage check. Yes! Heal trigger! Power to my vanguard and recovering one."

Damage Mai 2/6 Ayane 1/6

CiH Mai 3 Ayane 3

CiS Mai 5 Ayane 4

"I stand and draw. Riding my own Lifeless Puppet Romea! Calling another Hawke, and activating Romea's skill. Soul charging two and attacking with Romea boosted by Ketapar!" The puppet (16000) shot his revolver, and the bullet darted forward, but was blocked by a fox. "Guarding with Foxtrot (10000)." Mai sighed, but her opponent laughed. Not like her sister, who sounded sarcastic. Ayane had a sincere, and almost happy, laugh. "Okay! Drive check! Yep! Critical Trigger! All effects to my vanguard!" The bullet ripped through the fox, and dug into Manning. "Damage check. Stand trigger. Power to Manning and Lupo stands." Ayane pouted as she ended her turn.

Damage Mai 4/6 Ayane 1/6

CiH Mai 2 Ayane 3

CiS Mai 5 Ayane 7

"Stand and draw. The main performer who signals the end of the play. Riding Marionette Dragon (10000)!" The large lizard puppet stood up. "Now, I call Mythical Puppet Centa (10000) and Predator Puppet Egalia (9000)! My Lupos move back. Attacking with Centa boosted by Lupo!" The centaur (19000) raised his bow, and fired. "I don't guard." The arrow struck right in the forehead. "Damage check." No trigger was found. "Attacking with Egalia!" The eagle (18000) flew forward, its beak ready to pierce. "Guarding with Ketapar and Romea!" Mai growled. _Great, now I can't use Egalia's skill...but I still have Marionette Dragon_. She smirked. "Attacking with my vanguard!" The dragon (16000) aimed its head and spewed flames. "I don't guard." Mai turned to her deck. I know I haven't used you a lot, but please be on my side... "Twin drive. First check. Critical trigger. All effects to my vanguard. And the second."

No trigger. "Damage check. No trigger." Mai frowned, but kept the pressure on. "Marionette Dragon's Limit Break! Moving my two front row rears to the soul, and calling two more with a 3000 power boost. Calling another Centa (13000) and Savage Puppet Grizzy (13000)!" The two new puppets came forth from who knows where, maybe backstage. "Attacking with Centa!" "I don't guard." Another arrow hit the puppet, this time in the heart. "Damage check. Draw trigger. Power to my vanguard and drawing one." Mai growled again, but kept her cool. "Now, for Grizzy! When she attacks a vanguard she gains another 2000 power!" "Guarding with Egalia!" Mai frowned, and ended her turn.

Damage Mai 4/6 Ayane 5/6

CiH Mai 2 Ayane 1

CiS Mai 6 Ayane 7

Akira sighed and looked down. "It's over." Kimiko looked at him, but didn't try to argue. "He hasn't been wrong all day, so why would he now." She told herself as Ayane started her ride. "The secret performer from behind the stage. The mastermind of it all. I ride Master Puppeteer (10000)!" A man, no strings attached, holding miniature versions of Centa and Hawke, stood up. His suit was a legitimate kaleidoscope of colors, from bright red to a deep forest green to a shining crystal blue. And everything in between. "Using his Soulblast (3), I search for units sharing the names of the ones I moved from the soul. Calling another Romea, my own Lupo, and Centa!" The centaur and human like puppet rode from the dolls the man threw next to him. "Attacking with Centa boosted by Lupo!" The enemy centaur (17000) raised his bow. "No guard." The arrow pierced the dragon's hide. "Damage check. Heal trigger. Power to Marionette and recovering one." Ayane smiled, and attacked with Romea boosted by Hawke. "I don't guard." No trigger. "Now, Puppeteer!" The puppet master threw one of the wooden cross bar she uses to control the puppets, and it lit itself on fire. "Perfect guard with Turtoise!" A large puppet turtle rose and placed its shell in the line of fire. "Twin drive. Critical trigger. All effects to Puppeteer. Second check. Nothing."

Ayane smiled again, which was starting to creep Mai out. "Now, Puppeteer's limit break." Ayane said nonchalantly and counterblasted all five damage. "Returning my entire rear guards and calling five more units from my soul. Calling Sea Puppet Ness, Hawke, Lupo, Pidget, and Grizzy!" The Puppeteer threw down five more puppets, and they evaporated into smoke. Soon after, the five mentioned before stood in the dolls place. "Now, for his final skill. If I replace all five of my rear guards, Master Puppeteer stands up!" Mai looked on, half in shock, and half in awe as the best Puppet card was played and used to its fullest. "Attacking with Puppeteer!" Mai sighed, and couldn't guard. "Twin drive. No trigger on either." There really wasn't a need for them either. "Damage check. No trigger."

Ayane smiled, picked up her deck and skipped back to her side, while Mai sulked back. She sat down next to Daisuke, who was raising his eyebrow at her. "So, that's what a okay is like?" He joked, which only made her feel worse. Mai curled up into a ball, her head behind her knees. "Hey, it's just one game. We've still got Kimiko and Akira left. These guys won't win, there's no chance." Daisuke said, grinning as Kimiko walked up to meet the teen with a buzz cut. "The second to last match will be between Kimiko Sendou and Ichirou Yamasaki!" Ichirou grinned, and his smile was a cheerful as the sun is cold. Which is to say, the exact opposite. Kimiko narrowed her eyes and gave him her best death glare.

"Stand up, my Vanguard!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"


	27. Champion of Light & Assassin of the Dark

**I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD! Took me long enough right? Losing my IPad with all my stuff on it didn't help, and neither did its charger breaking...and the screen as well. *Sigh* But, I'll try to put out chapters a fast as I can once more!**

* * *

"Valkyrie Wolf, Tugal (6000)!"

"Stealth Rogue of Body Replacement, Kokuenmaru (4000)!"

Kimiko looked at him surprise, but regained her composure. "Alright, a Murakumo deck. Let's see how long you last. Riding Valkyrie Archer, Vialu (7000). Moving Tugal back, and end." Ichirou snickered. "My turn. I ride Stealth Rogue of Silence, Shijimamaru (8000)! Moving Kokuenmaru back, and calling two Stealth Beast, Deadly Daggers (6000)! Attacking with Shijimamru!" The human ninja (12000) jumped into the shadows, and struck the Archer. "Drive check. No trigger." The knife cut through Vialu's skin, but not her armor. "Damage check. Draw trigger. Power to Vialu and drawing one." Ichirou scowled. "I end."

Damage Ichirou 0/6 Kimiko 1/6

CiH Ichirou 4 Kimiko 6

CiS Ichirou 0 Kimiko 0

"Stand and draw. I ride Blaster Valkyrie (9000)!" The white armored Valkyrie flew out from the mass of white light. "Calling Valkyrie Paladin, Yerbek (9000), and using her skill. Calling a grade 1 unit. Valkyrie Beast, Bluet (7000)!" The blue tiger with wings roared from behind Yerbek. "Attacking with Yerbek boosted by Bluet." The paladin (16000) lowered her lance to waist level, and charged. "I don't guard. Damage check, stand trigger. Power to my vanguard and Kokuenmaru stands." Kimiko wasn't fazed. "Attacking with Blaster Valkyrie!" The winged Blaster (14000) flew forward, her sword ready to strike. "I don't guard." She frowned. _Why? It's be easy to, so...wait, stop! He wants you to overthink things. Just go with your instinct._ "Drive check, critical trigger. Power to Blaster and so is the critical." The sword stuck the human ninja, and he staggered back, unable to take the light. "Damage check. No trigger. Second check. Draw trigger. Power to Shijimamaru and drawing one." Kimiko looked as poised as ever. "I end."

Damage Ichirou 3/6 Kimiko 1/6

CiH Ichirou 5 Kimiko 6

CiS Ichirou 0 Kimiko 1

"Stand and draw. Riding Stealth Dragon, Shadow Wing (8000)!" A pitch black bipedal dragon with a matching black katana settle in the place of the previous ninja. Kimiko looked confused to why a grade 2 had only 8000 power, but pushed that thought to the back of her mind. Akira looked confused as well. _The effect of that card...what is it? I can't tell from here..._ And, just as he was straining his eyes, his PSYqualia started up once more. _In the middle of the valley the two were fighting, Shadow Wing was up against Hetaru. After the golden clad Valkyrie finished her attack, the opposing vanguard started to glow a blackish color. Soon after, a larger being rose and shadows surrounded her, until a shining light broke through. _As he snapped back into reality, Akira looked at Kimiko's hand, and saw a card he'd never seen her play before. He smirked, and watched the game unfold. "Now I call two Stealth Beast, Chain Geeks (8000)! Attacking with my first Chain Geek. When he attacks, if I have four or more Murakumo rear guards, he gains 3000!" It's chains whipped around and struck Blaster.

"Damage check. Stand trigger. Power to Blaster Valkyrie and standing Yerbek." Kimiko sighed. That was a little close. "Attacking with Shadow Wing boosted by Kokuenmaru!" The dragon (12000) lunged forward and into the air. "I don't guard." "Drive check, critical trigger. Power to my standing Chain Geek and the critical stays with Shadow Wing!" The dragon's sword dug into the Winged Blaster's armor. "Damage check. No trigger." "Using Wing's skill, I can take another copy of Shadow Wing from my hand and superior ride it! He also gains 3000 power." The dragon essentially stood once more, but with a power boost. "Attacking again!" "Guarding with Cheering Valkyrie, Mena (10000 Shield). The Valkyrie that looked suspiciously like Stardust Trumpeter came to the guardian circle. Ichirou scowled. "Drive check. Nothing." The dragon's sword ripped through the Valkyrie and clashed swords with Blaster Valkyrie. Akira and the rest let out a sigh of relief. "Now, it's my turn. Stand and draw."

Damage Ichrou 3/6 Kimiko 4/6

CiH Ichirou 3 Kimiko 5

CiS Ichirou 2 Kimiko 1

"The golden wings of order, who shines forth in battle. Ride, Valkyrie General, Hetaru (10000)! Calling another Yerbek and superior calling Cielad. Bringing a copy of Valkyrie Sage Zillo to my hand and calling her (10000), replacing Yerbek." The robed winged figure rose along with the Valkyrie in training. "Using Hetaru's skill, soul blasting Blaster and calling another to the field. And now Hetaru's limit break!" The golden circle appeared in front of the armor clad warrior. "Hetaru is going critical, and she gains 1000 for every unique unit on my field. Blaster Valkyrie attacks!" The winged blaster (16000) rushed forward, sword ready to strike. "No guard." Blaster Valkyrie's broadsword and Shadow Wing's katana clashed. Valkyrie spun to the side and slashed at its back. "Damage check. Draw trigger. Power to Wing and drawing one."

Kimiko glared, but kept her attack going. "Attacking with Zillo boosted by Cielad!" The sage (17000) raised her staff, and a bolt of lightning shot out. "I don't guard." The electricity encompassed the dragon ninja. "Damage check. Heal trigger. Power once more to my vanguard and recovering one damage." Ichirou smirked as Kimiko growled at this. "Hetaru boosted by Tugal." The Golden Valkyrie (26000) flew up, and dive bombed down, both swords poised to strike. "Intercepting with one of my Chain Geeks (5000 shield) and blocking with Stealth Beast, Spell Hound (5000 shield)." Shadow Wing and the guardians (28000 combined) both leaped forward towards Hetaru. "Twin drive. Nothing on the first. Second check." No trigger there as well. Hetaru slashed the two guardians into pieces then flew back to her side of the field. "I end my turn." Kimiko said, an underlying tone of annoyance in her voice.

Damage: Ichirou 4/6 Kimiko 4/6

CiH: Ichirou 2 Kimiko 2

CiS: Ichirou 2 Kimiko 1

"Stand and draw. Riding the black wings that not only hide in the shadows, but cast them itself! Stealth Leader, Masamune (10000)!" A larger black dragon, donning even darker robes and a large black katana on its back came out from the shadows. It's red eyes locked with Hetaru, and it let out a ground shaking roar. "Calling Stealth Beast, Bloody Mist (10000) and attacking with him!" "I don't guard." The ninja slashed its claws and left rips in Hetaru's armor. "Damage check. Heal trigger. Power to Hetaru and recovering one." Ichirou scowled. "Now for Masamune!" The stealth dragon flew up into the clouds, and came crashing down, sword unsheathed. "I...will not guard." Mai's jaw dropped, Daisuke looked like he was hit by a truck, Ryo started mumbling and pacing, while Akira facepalmed. Ichirou laughed. "That'll be the end of this then. Twin drive. First check, nothing. And the second." He frowned, but soon smirked. "No matter. I don't need any triggers to take you down." The dragon's sword (14000) harmlessly bounced off of the Valkyrie (15000).

"Attacking with Chain Geek boosted by Dagger!" Kimiko looked at him, confused. "I don't guard." The attack bounced off once more. "Oh, you think that's the end of it all? Nope! Masamune has a limit break!" A black circle appeared in front of the dragon, and Ichirou flipped over all four cards in his damage zone. "Replacing all of my rear guards with identical copies, with an extra 5000 power boost each. As a bonus, if I replace all five units, Masamune stands!" Kimiko went wide eyed. "But that means." Ichirou scowled. "End of the line, girly. Attacking with Masamune!" The dragon flew forward once again, Hetaru in its sights. "Guarding with Valkyrie Paladin, Falute. The attack is nullified." She dropped the card Akira spotted, and sighed in relief. "I'm not done yet! Twin drive! First check, nothing. Second..."

Ichirou scowled. "Got off lucky again...Attacking with Bloody Mist!" Kimiko sighed. "I don't guard." The beast finally hit one of Hetaru's wings, causing her to fall to the ground. "Finally, attacking with Chain!" "Intercepting with Blaster Valkyrie and Zillo." The two winged warriors flew down to protect their vanguard (20000) from the incoming chain assault (16000). Ichirou scowled for the umpteenth time that match. "I end. One of these days, girly, your luck will come out." Kimiko smirked back. "Oh yeah? Let's hope that takes a while, then. Stand and draw."

Damage: Ichirou 4/6 Kimiko 5/6

CiH: Ichirou 5 Kimiko 0

CiS: Ichirou 3 Kimiko 1

As Kimiko pulled her card, she smiled. "Back to you, huh? Guess there's no better time to play it. I ride the benevolent empress of the skies, the leader of all the winged people, Valkyrie Queen (9000)!" A beautiful woman in a long white dress adorned with jewels and armor plating flew up from a blinding light. Her long black hair flew freely, and her deep blue eyes showed many years of experience. On her side was a long white rapier, still in its matching colored sheath. Her dress went down to her ankles, showing her sky blue heels. "Using her skill, I can superior ride another copy of her from my drop zone, so it's time for a break ride!" The card from before flew on top of the pile, and started to glow outside of the field. "I can call units back as long as they do not share a name with another unit on my field, and all of my units gain a 2000 power boost for each unique unit on my field. That makes six as I bring back Zillo and Blaster Valkyrie!"

Ichirou's eyes went wide. "But how? Will these things just stay dead?" His opponent just glared at him. "Valkyries are more than just a fighting force. They are like a family, giving their support to each other and never leaving them behind. Go, Valkyrie Queen!" The white dressed queen (26000) flew forward, her sword ready to stab out in front of her. A trial of light was left where she flew. "Not so fast. Blocking with two , two, and a ! (25000 shield)" Kimiko smirked again. "Think that'll be enough? Twin drive." The card in question wasn't a trigger, but it glowed anyway. "Oh, did I forget to mention? As part of her break ride, very unique unit pulled from my deck adds an extra 5000 power. Second check." Akira's jaw dropped._ She doesn't have any triggers on the field or in her hand, so if she draws one..._ "Oh, a critical trigger. All effects to the Queen, and she's gaining 10000 power now." The sword of the Queen (36000) slashed effortlessly through the other guardians, and stabbed right through the dragon's heart. Ichirou backed up, trembling. "First check. Nothing. Second...ha! A heal trigger! Power to Masamune and healing one."

Kimiko smiled cruelly. "Okay then...end it Blaster Valkyrie." The winged blaster (14000+5000 from unique drive) flew forward, slashing through Masamune's katana, and down its entire body. "Damage check. No...no trigger." The black dragon dissolved into purple fragments. Kimiko sighed and looked out to the now reappearing fans. "And the winner of that heated battle is Kimiko Sendou!" The crowd went nuts. Kimiko just waved and walked back to her side, only to be attacked by her teammates. "Yeah! Way to go! Only one more fight left!" Ryo exclaimed, jumping up and down. Mai slapped the back of his head. "Don't forget Akira's up against Kaito...those two have been rivals since they could talk apparently." Daisuke say up on the bench seat. "Where'd you hear that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Mai looked at the ground. "Hikaru..." An awkward silence fell over the group until Akira got off the bench. "Okay, my turn...hopefully this'll be just like that time in the shop..." He said to his team, and they all gave their varying forms of 'good luck'.

Kaito and he stepped towards the two tables. "Alrighty folks! This is the match you've been waiting for...Akira Suzugamori of Myaji academy and Toshiki Kaito from Fukahara! Let's imagine, and let's have a grand Cardfight!" The MC yelled out, drowning out the crowd a bit. "Kaito..." Akira said. Damnit, I can't find the words...I'll just let my cards talk for me. He thought.

And that was before he noticed the black mist around him. "What the?" He yelled out. Kaito laughed, an evil cruel laugh, his eyes glowing black. "Now, see my image and lose yourself in my victory." _The mist flew up over Akira's eyes and soon, he could see a cliff side. Standing on one edge was Greylorn, and on the other. "My God..." Akron said as the titanic dragon came down, formed from clouds. "Witness true annihilation!" It said, in Kaito's voice, and a lightning bolt ca,e down and obliterated the entire cliff. Greylorn was caught right in the middle, his existence fading. "No!" Akira cried out, and his eyes glowed the same white color._

Gasping, Akira came back to reality. Kaito growled. "So, you were strong enough...fine then. My PSYqualia will not fail me!" Akira shook his head. 'Kaito...what you have ain't PSYqualia...isn't something much more dark...more destructive. But I guess this is the only way to show you."

"Stand in isolation, the Vanguard!"

"Rise up, the Vanguard!"

* * *

**That took longer than expected. And as of now, I am currently working on not only the next chapter, but another arc (and there might only be two). But hey, small steps at a time. I'll be back ASAP.**


	28. Relighting the Fire of Rivalry

***Sigh*...Demon...how'd you even find this? Seriously I thought you stayed away from FF? Anyways, on to more important things, like the story. This shouldn't have taken this long, but Kaito's cards are spread out through the chapters so much that I had to go back and group them together, just so I could have all of their abilities on hand.**

* * *

"Reaper Smith Marxa (6000)"

"Lizard Soldier Darwe (6000)."

Kaito took the first turn. "Riding Calamity Thundertail (7000) and I end." He looked up to see Akira's eyes glowing as well. "So, PSYqualia has chosen the both of us, but only one of us can win this." Akira nodded. "Of course I know that. I just wanna knock some sense into you. We're your friends, but you pushed us away. Whatever happened happened. We have to move on." Kaito growled. "Shut up! You don't know what it's like to be me." Akira slammed his hands down on the table. "Then help us to! I draw and ride Apprentice Reaper, Calek (7000). Using Marxa's skill, I soul charge. Calling Reaper Assassin and attacking your vanguard." "I don't guard."

The knife wielder sliced at the backside of the azure clad swordsman. "Damage check. No trigger." "Attacking with Calek." "I don't guard." "Drive check." He pulled Dracul. "No trigger." The small scythe wielder parried the blade of Swornsword off to the side and slashed at the chest. "Damage check. Heal trigger. Power to my vanguard and recovering one." Akira sighed. "I end." He looked his opponent dead in the eye. _Kaito...I will find out what's going on. _In the stands, Ren spit out his popcorn. Before Aichi and the rest could question where he got it, he yelled out. "PSHYgralia!" He spit out popcorn as he said it. "PSYqualia?" Aichi offered, and Ren nodded and pointed at the two. Misaki gasped as she saw the black light in her son's eyes. "That's not normal PSYqualia..." Kourin said, narrowing her eyes to get a better look.

"Kaito...he's been completely corrupted by PSYqualia." Ren said, finally swallowing his snack. "Like you? But you never had weird black glowing eyes." Asaka said, shivering as she remembered those times. He shook his head. "I was just drunk from power, Kaito has fully given in to its demands, and lost sight of himself." A tear went down Misaki's face as Kaito started his next turn.

Damage: Kaito 1/6 Akira 0/6

CiH: Kaito 6 Akira 6

CiS: Kaito 1 Akira 1

"Draw, and ride Calamity Lancer Dragoon (9000). Calling another Thundertail behind him and calling Calamity Defender Dragoon (9000)." The azure dragon and shield warrior rose beside their vanguard. "Calling another Swornsword and attacking with Defender boosted by Swornsword." The berserker (17000) rushed forward, shield sword ready to swing down. "I don't guard." The sword struck through the young reaper's armor. "Damage check. Draw trigger. Power to Calek and drawing one." Kaito smirked. "It's hopeless for you."

Akira stared at him, a blank look in his eyes. "Why? It's only one damage." The Narukami user growled. "Lancer boosted by Thundertail." The knight (16000) lowered his spear and charged. "I don't guard." Kaito smirked. "Drive check. Nothing." The tip went toward his shoulder, making him drop his scythe. "Damage check. No trigger." Akira sighed in relief. Not as bad as I thought, he grinned slightly as he started his own turn.

Damage: Kaito 1/6 Akira 2/6

CiH Kaito 4 Akira 7

CiS Kaito 2 Akira 1

"Stand and draw. Riding Advanced Reaper Deladar (9000)." The adolescent reaper stood, slamming his scythe blade into the mountainside. "Using his skill, I drop a grade 3 and look for Greylorn." Akira smiled, dropping Minotaur Gladiator and picking up the card in question. "Calling Deathstone Golem (11000) and Reaper Archer Galren (9000). Counter blasting one to soul charge and retiring Defender. Relentless Spirit is coming in behind Deathstone, and I attack!" After dropping one card, the Golem (19000) staggered forward. "I don't guard." A giant fist came down over the Lancer, with no trigger. "Next up, Galren." The archer let the black arrow fly. "Guarding with Calamity Seeker (10000)." The azure rodent jumped in front of the arrow. "Deladar's turn." The reaper rushed forward, scythe ready for a low sweep. "No guard." Akira bit his lip. "Alright, drive check. Zelitorn! Critical Trigger! All effects to Deladar." He sliced at the backside of the leg, causing Lancer to fall to one knee, and slashed upwards form his chest.

"Damage check. First, nothing. Second. Stand trigger. Effects don't matter here." Akira sighed. "I end." Akira then growled. "Kaito...why?! That's all I want to know! Why are you pushing everyone away?!" He half asked, half yelled to his opponent. For a split second, the light in his eyes disappeared. "A-akira...no one else...no one else should die...don't you see? I'm saving them. They're in a place they can't be hurt. My father and Hikaru were the first to have such freedom, but soon everyone will be safe from hurt." Akira's eyes went to their limit. "How is being in a coma safe from harm? What happened, Kaito?" Kaito's eyes went wide, and grabbed his head. He started screaming out in pain, before a wall of smoke came out over the entire field, completely encompassing them. "What?!" Akira wondered out loud, before an image started showing up in the smoke, like a mirror. _It was Kaito, in what seemed to be a forest, with a young girl. "What's that on your belt?" She asked, and Kaito picked up his deck. "This? It's my Vanguard deck." She tilted her head to the side. "What's Vanguard?" _"Leaf..." Kaito said, the real one, not in the image. _"Well, Vanguard is a game you play with cards. It's popular all over the world." Image Kaito said._

_"Could you teach me to play one day?" Leaf asked, and he nodded. "Yeah...by the way, how do you know Japanese? Your dad is speaking some other language." Leaf looked down and started twirling her hair. "My mother wasn't from the tribe. She got lost, just like you. Eventually, she met my father, and they fell in love. Before she left, she gave me these." She pulled out a box from under her hammock. She opened it, revealing normal civilized clothes. In the box was a green blouse, white hoodie, rich blue jeans, and a pair of white sandals. "So, your mom wanted you to leave the village?" "As does my father. He only sees a life for me in the city...but I don't want to leave." Image Kaito hesitated, but put his hand on hers. "You could always come back to visit, right? No harm in that." _

_Leaf looked shocked, but nodded. "Plus, I'll be able to show you how to play." He waved his deck around. "And you could meet my friends. They may seem a bit weird at first, but they're honestly some of the best. I couldn't imagine my life without them, actually." Leaf smiled. "So it's a deal then?" Kaito asked, an eyebrow raised. She laughed. "Yes, a deal." The scene shifted like a draft picked up and swirled the mist. Soon, the image showed Kaito beating the ground with his fist in front of charred remains of a hut. _"Oh, God." Akira said, and looked over at Kaito. He looked like he saw a ghost. His face was as white as paper. "Get out of my head...NOW!" He yelled, and and mist stopped showing scenes. "Kaito...I'm...I'm sorry." If Akira was ever sincere about anything he said, it was now. "Shut up! You don't now why they died! It was because of me..." "They didn't take to kindly to foreigners. They burned down their house because they helped you. You feel as if it's your fault."

Kaito just looked surprised. "I'm not just a bumbling idiot, Kaito. At least not to the extent of my dad." A distinct "Hey!" could be heard from the stands. "I can see right through through now. Grief has clouded you, you're not thinking straight! You've been lost in the darkness, and as ironic as it is, me and the Reapers will get you out!" Akira's eyes started glowing again, this time the light blocking out his purple irises entirely. The mist around them disappeared, revealing them to the audience once again. "Akira...I was never lost. In fact, _before_ this I was lost. My eyes were opened. No one is safe. They only way they can be, is to not be able to feel anything. If you can't understand this, I'll have to eliminate you! Stand and draw!"

Damage: Kaito 3/6 Akira 2/6

CiH Kaito 3 Akira 4

CiS Kaito 2 Akira 2

"Riding the solitary Lord of Destruction, whose chaotic storm will strike everything into dust! Calamity Thundershock Dragon (10000)! Learn the power of lightning, Akira. This kind doesn't strike just once!" The azure dragon came down and shattered the top of the mountain, causing the Reaper faction to dive forward. "Drawing three cards and calling Elder Voltage Mage (9000), discarding one and retiring Deathstone." The golem was struck down into rubble by deep blue lightning. "Thundershock attacks boosted by Thundertail!" "I don't guard." The dragon's claws came crashing down over Deladar, a dark blue shadow looming over him. "Twin drive. First check. Critical trigger. Power to Voltage Mage and critical to Thundershock. Second check. Nothing." Electricity pulsates through the Reaper's body. "Damage check. Heal trigger. Power to Deladar and recovering one. Second check. Draw trigger. Again, power to my vanguard and drawing one." Deladar (19000) stood up once more, looking more pissed than before.

"Voltage Mage attacks with a boost from Swornsword." The old dragoon (22000) lowered his staff. "Guarding with Cackle the Skeleton (5000). The skeletal jokester materialized in front of the reaper, taking the bolt of lightning instead. Kaito grunted. "I end. Quit delaying the inevitable, Akira. We both know how this will turn out." Akira growled. "No! It'll end with you coming back to us! Stand and draw."

Damage: Kaito 3/6 Akira 3/6

CiH Kaito 6 Akira 4

CiS Kaito 3 Akira 2

"Riding the lord of the damned and demonic. Coat this world in an endless scarlet! Eternal Count, Dracul (9000)!" The immortal emperor stood up, his rapier at the ready. "Using his skill, I move Galren to the soul and superior call 3 units from the drop. Calling Cackle, in front of him Deathstone, and Gravekeeper Dragon (10000)!" Daisuke smirked. "Way to go, dropping that card for Greylorn." Ryo grinned like a madman. "Take 'em down, Akira!" "You can do it, no doubt!" Mai cheered, and Kimiko nodded. "Go for it!" "Retiring Deathstone and calling my avatar, Greylorn (10000)!" The Elite Repaer stood to the right of Dracul, in front of Cackle. "Attacking with Dracul." Ryo frowned. "Why ain't he using his limit break?" Ishida frowned. "He only has three damage. He needs at least four, remember?" Kimiko frowned and stared at Kaito. He can let two attacks through, and he has six cards...it's not over this turn. "I don't guard." "Twin drive. First check. Nothing. The second...no luck." The vampire's blade went right through the scales of the dragon, slashing near its heart. No trigger was found on the damage. "Greylorn, go!" The reaper (16000) ran forward and swiped at the dragon's snout. "Guarding with a Swornsword and Thundertail." The two guardians were hacked into pieces as fast as they appeared. "Gravekeeper!" The dragon ran forward, claws extended. "I don't guard." The claws ripped the flesh of Thundershock's stomach. "Damage check. Draw trigger. Drawing one card."

Akira smirked. "I end. Looks like the tables have turned." Kaito merely laughed. "You think this is over, no. It's not till one of us has six damage. And looks like lightning is about to strike again. Stand and draw."

Damage Kaito 5/6 Akira 3/6

CiH Kaito 6 Akira 5

CiS Kaito 3 Akira 4

The card Kaito Drew was coated in dark lightning. "True annihilation incarnate! Not even the fabric of the universe can withstand your almighty storms!" The entire field started to be envoy oped in another mist of darkness. "I ride! Personification of Calamity, Apocalypse Dragonlord (11000)!" Akira's reaction:

"This isn't going to end well, is it?"

* * *

**The finale of the arc is next chapter! Woohoo! And another one for getting the story out a lot earlier than the last one! Also, is it just me or does Kaito always have a different trump card every time he plays? Also, the next chapter may look different font wise, as I'm (finally) getting a laptop. Halle-fricken-lujah **


	29. Finding the Light

**I'm feeling like my old self again. Two chapters in one day? Let's go!**

* * *

"Personification of Calamity, Apocalypse Dragonlord (10000)!" The skies above Dracul and the others started cracking with ear deafening thunder. Soon, the clouds them selves started wrapping around the base of the mountain. Soon, they dissipated, leaving a titanic Azura dragon coiled around the cliffside. Giant leathery wings eclipsed the small rays of light poking through the clouds. Its spikes shined with a blue aura of lightning. Kaito laughed that same cruel laugh as before. "You see now, Akira? It's hopeless! Lightning will destroy everything in its way, and I will use this power to rid the world of pain!" The dragon let out a deep growl, and the cliff started to shake. "Using his ultimate break." A black outlined azure circle appeared in the sky above the battle. "Discarding all cards in my hand and retiring all of my rear guards, you have to do the same!"

The entire audience, including both the Myaji and Fukahara teams, were silent. "I never knew Kaito had _that_ card..." Ayane whispered to her twin, who just nodded, shaken up as well. Akira flinched as Greylorn moved to the drop zone, along with the rest of his cards. On Cray, black lightning came down and struck each member of the Reaper faction, except Dracul. "Now, Apocalypse Dragonlord gains 1000 power for each card moved to the drop this turn, and another critical if both of our rear guard circles are completely empty." The titanic dragon's (27000) mouth started glowing with energy. "Attacking with Apocalypse Dragonlord. Know how it feels, Akira, to know something will happen, but you are powerless to stop it." The light in his eyes started glowing darker, and a grim smile spread across his face. "Twin drive. First. Critical trigger. All effects to my vanguard. Second...another critical. Again, all effects to Apocalypse Dragonlord!

The dragon in question (37000) reared his head back, and lunged forward, taking out the cliff completely. Akira stepped back in pain. That felt so real! "D-damage check. First. Nothing. Second...nothing. And the third, a heal trigger! Healing one. And, the fourth..." Akira stumbled before reaching the deck for the. _Is, is this the end?_ He felt darkness creeping up behind him, but felt powerless to stop it. _Maybe, this is how it's supposed to be..._

"I know that's not you thinking."

_...Wha?_

"Do you really believe that, Akira! I'm ashamed that you are my Vanguard then."

Akira opened his eyes, and found himself in the middle of a rocky field. "This place again?" Akira sighed and turned around, only to be greeted by a man with a larger than life scythe. He fell backwards and landed on his back. "Ah!...G-Greylorn?" Akira sat up to look at his avatar card, in person. The Reaper smirked. "So you know who I am?" Akira smiled. "Of course I'd do!" "So you know about my mirror?"

"Uh, huh? What mirror?" Akira asked, standing back up Greylorn stepped off to the side, near a grave. "Do you know what happens when light is made?" "You can see?" Akira answered, and the Reaper chuckled. "It makes a shadow, a perfect image. Light cannot exist without making darkness, and darkness cannot live without light to thrive under." Akira nodded. "I'm...not following." "You are the light, fighting the darkness in Kaito. Do not let yourself fall towards the dark as well. You can win." With his final words, Greylorn disappeared, along with the rest of the plain, and back came the familiar sight of a green glowing card. "Heal trigger! Power to Dracul and recovering one damage." "What?! PSYqualia has failed?!" Kaito yelled out in rage. In the neck of the dragon, a small rapier could be seen ripping through the flesh. Soon, Dracul emerged from the azure scales and landed on the once large cliff. "I...I end." Akira took a breath. "Kaito...whether you like it or not, you're coming back to the light!" His opponent started yelling again. "What good is it?! Light or dark?! What's the point? Nothing will change how I'm feeling about...about..."

"Would Leaf want to see you like this?" Akira asked, his face sincere. "Would she want to see you, trying to harm everyone you know?" Kaito growled and slammed his hand down on the table. "Shut up! You didn't know her! At all! She'd want...she'd..." "KAITO!" Another voice yelled out from the sidelines. Both combatants looked off to the side to see a girl running towards the stage, even jumping out of the stands. She had short jet black hair, ice blue eyes, and was wearing a green blouse, white hoodie, blue jeans and white sandals. Behind her was a man, bald with matching eyes, wearing a full suit. "Leaf?! But...I saw..." "You saw the house. Me and my father made it out alive. A few burns and cuts, but alive." Leaf said, a tear down her face and a smile from ear to ear. "Well, that wraps things up! But one more thing, Kaito." Akira said, the top card of his deck glowing an almost blinding white color. "This is the final turn. My turn to stand and draw!"

Damage Kaito 5/6 Akira 5/6

CiH Kaito 2 Akira 0

CiS Kaito 4 Akira 4

As he drew the card, Akira recalled Greylorn's speech. _So you know about my mirror?_ He closed his eyes and smiled. "I do now." He raised the card above his head. "Guiding the souls of the innocent to the afterlife, you shine bright with hope! The light in which the darkness of the Reapers can thrive, and counteract the evil of darkness! I ride Reaper of Light, Zalen (10000)!" The reaper who replaced Dracul carried a large white scythe in his left hand. His silver cloak hung by his neck, and you could clearly see his body and face. He had whining white armor with nothing on his arms. Instead, they were covered by grey bandages. His black hair blew in the cliffside wind, and his shining green eyes showed compassion for his enemy. "When he becomes my vanguard, I can superior call units until my rear guard is full. I call Calek behind Zalen, Deathstone, Bloodhuntress Reaper, Galren, and Marxa." The five joined around, contrasting with the radiating light from Zalen. "Seek the mate!" Four cards flew back into the deck, and one of them flew back into Akira's hand. The light casts a dark reflection, a perfect mirror of darkness! I legion my avatar, Elite Reaper Greylorn (10000)!"

The second reaper stood next to the shining one, and it was like a, well, a mirror was between them. "Joining light and dark in perfect harmony. Using Greylorn's limit break, I move all of my rear guards to the soul, and he gains 2000 power for each. I'm not done, either. Using his Counterblast, I call five more. Dracul, Deladar, Minotaur Gladiator, Jurand and Reaper Assassin." Five more units surrounded the legioned Vanguards. "Now, it's time for Zalen's ultimate break!" The five newly called units flew into the soul. "For every card in the soul, Zalen gains 1000 power, and if there are more than 10, he goes critical." Kaito's eyes widened, the dark light fading. "There are fifteen in there!" Akira smirked. "Exactly. My legion attacks!" The two (45000) rushed forward, still mirroring each other, both of their scythes were back, poised for a horizontal slash. "I, I can't defend!" "Twin drive. First check, nothing. The second..."

The familiar glow of yellow reached the surface. "Critical trigger. All effects to my legion!" The Reapers both jumped forward, and caught the Dragonlord in the chest. "Kaito, everything is fine now, you can come back." He looked up and saw Akira smiling like the goofball he is. Memories came flooding back to Kaito. When he first met Akira, their first Cardfight, the first one with his Reaper deck, starting up the club, and one with Leaf._ "I think I like it here. Would they hate me if I stayed?" Kaito asked jokingly. She thought for a moment. "I can't really answer that for certain. They didn't hate my mother but now...I'm not so sure." Kaito laid back in his hammock. "Well, why don't you just come with me, like we talked about before? Just as friends." Leaf looked towards him, a hopeful glint in her eyes. "You think of me as your friend?" Kaito shrugged. "Sure, why not." _

A tear slid down Kaito's face, and his emerald eyes came back, not a trace of black left. Greylorn and Zalen kept going and slashed right through the chest, leaving dust to kick up where the dragon fell. The three cards fell into the damage zone. Immediately, a sharp pain went through Kaito's head, and he yelled out in pain (he's yelling a lot in this chapter, huh?). After it subsided, his head felt clearer than it did over a month ago. "Kaito?" He heard Akira, even thought the word sounded like a whisper. "Hey, Akira. Good game, huh?" Then, Akira started laughing. "What're you talking about? Look." He stared at his own damage zone, and found three heal triggers. The last three in his deck. "No way..." He told himself, and he heard a voice cheer out next to him. "So, does that mean you're still in? Yes! Go Kaito!" Leaf yelled out, and Kaito smiled. A nice normal smile, and the first one in a while. "Alright. I stand and draw."

Damage Kaito 5/6 Akira 5/6

CiH Kaito 2 Akira 2

CiS Kaito 4 Akira 0

As he drew his card, Kaito smirked. "Remember this one? You will soon. Strike down from the clouds, and create the energy to destroy my enemies! Ride, Voltage Generator Dragon (10000)!" The familiar black and yellow dragon flew down, its wings dropping power as it dropped in altitude. Akira had a look of shock on his face, but broke out into another grin. "Jeez, you kept that thing the entire time?" Kaito nodded. "Using his limit break, I boost Generator's power to 20000. Remember what happens now?" Akira nodded. "He gets another critical." The generator on the back of the dragon started up, and his sword was covered in an energy that rivaled Zalen in brightness. "Calling Calamity Seeker behind Generator Dragon, and attacking with a boost from it (26000)!" The sword came down upon the two reapers. Akira looked at his hand, to see Zelitorn and Gravekeeper Dragon staring back. He chuckled to himself. "I don't guard." The entire Myaji team gasped, and so did Ren and Asaka. "Well then, let's check twin drive. First check, no luck. And the second, nothing." The saber came down and crushed the ground the two were standing on.

Akira grinned. "Damage check. First...heal trigger. Power to Zalen and recover one. Second." Mr. Ishida and the others sighed. He used up all four by then. A draw trigger fell into the damage zone. "Well was that a surprising turnout of what?! The winner of this round and captain of the High School Champions is Toshiki Kaito!" The MC announced, and the Fukahara side of the stands erupted into cheers. Akira jogged over to Kaito, and out out his hand. "Now it's a good game." He said, chucking a bit after saying it. Kaito shook it. "Yeah, it was." Soon, all of them were gathered in the lobby, congratulating Kaito on winning. Misaki ran over and hugged her son. "I'm so, so sorry that had to happen to you, Kaito." Kaito smiled softly. "Mom, I'm fine. What about Hikaru and Dad?" The rest of them stood still for a moment in silence.

Akira was happy he had his seatbelt on. He could've sworn his parents had broken the land speed record twice over trying to get to the hospital. By the time they got there, indents of where his hand gripped the seat can been seen. When they got to the floor with Kai and Hikaru on it, they could already hear the yelling. "I know when I'm fine, and I'm fine, so let me go!" Kai scolded the nurse, who was only taking his blood pressure. "Jus stop. He'll be at this for a bit." Hikaru said, sighing at her father's antics. When the others walked in, their showings of joy were all completely different. Mai broke out into tears, of joy this time, Ryo started jumping up and down like an excited kid in a card store, Kimiko smiled and hugged her friend while getting misty eyes as well.

Daisuke just stood there and waved, not mowing who these people were, Aichi, Kourin, Ren and Asaka all ran over to Kai's bed, where Miwa was pushed to the ground. Akira walked over to Hikaru, put his hands behind his head, and grinned like a madman. "Welcome back." He said, and Hikaru grabbed his jacket by the collar. "That's all you have to say to your friend who was in a coma!? Welcome back!? I might as well have just on vacation!" Akira just burst out laughing, before hearing more footsteps come from the hallway. Kaito walked I not the hospital room, and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Dad. Hikaru. I'm, I'm sorry for-" "Don't worry. Ren and the others told me everything." Kai said, waving his hand. "It's water under the bridge now." Hikaru added, and walked over to her brother.

She smiled, and then slapped him. "Ow! What was that for?" He held his hand over the part slapped, and Hikaru growled. "PSYqualia or no PSYqualia, it is not an excuse to make our mother run the shop on her own!" "Shin was there..." "No. Excuses." Leaf walked in and saw Kaito holding his cheek and ran over to him, inspecting it like a cut. Everything was silent and peaceful until someone opened their big mouth. "Who's this chick?" Ryo asked, pointing at Leaf.

A few months later, the entire group was gathered in the card shop. "Ready to learn, Hana?" Hana, formerly known as Leaf, nodded. "I don't want you going easy on me because I'm new at this." The Narukami player smirked. "Good. I wouldn't have anyways." Akira and Hikaru stood at opposite sides of the other table. "Fair warning, my deck's changed a good bit." Akira said, and Hikaru chuckled at this. "That's even less of a handicap for me then." She taunted, and her opponent narrowed his eyes. "Oh, it's on now!" Misaki looked for,mover the counter, and smiled at the sight. "Looks like everything is back to normal." She said, and flipped the sign from closed to open.

* * *

**So! This marks the end of the first arc of Elite Reaper Rise. I might be taking a bit of a hiatus to finish watching the series (Halfway through Legion Mate as of now). Also, a question for your viewers. What would you think if I made this a SYOC (Send your own character for those who don't know the acronym)? I think it would be a neat way to interact with you all. **

**Until next time, peace.**


	30. The Яeturn

**I literally wrote this because I don't need to know any more than I do right now about the series. Think of this as a premonition about what's to come.**

* * *

"I'm beat!" Akira stated, plopping down in the couch in the living room. "Well, can't blame you. Everyone wanted a piece the captain of the runner up team at the Championships.' Ren said me sitting down next to his son. "Yeah, but my deck is almost to your standards, I think." Ren smirked. "Oh really?" Why don't we have a match tomorrow then?" Akira smiled and nodded. "Sounds good, dad. Just don't be upset when I beat you." Ren chuckled. "You mean if, and a really big if. You're talking to the guy who gives Kai a run for his money." Akira thought to himself about this, as a re-run of the High School Championship went on again.

"Oh, Akira. You should probably get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day again." Ren added, and his son jogged up the stairs to his room. As he opened his door, his eyes immediately drifted over to the small white box on his nightstand. _Wow...it's really been one year since I got this deck... _He thought, holding up his treasured Reaper deck. "You've really changed my life, y'know that?" He told the top card, Greylorn. Putting the deck back into its case, he turned out his lights and went to sleep.

"What...is this?" _Akira asked his subconscious self. Before him lay a large barren wasteland filled with fallen creatures. Some were human, and some weren't. In the middle of it all, were a small group, about five, standing in the middle._ "They look like, my cards?!" _True enough, they resembled his units. One looked exactly like Dracul, but with a blackish purple coat, and rich purple eyes. In his hands were two rapiers. Another reminded him of Bloodhuntress, but her hair was black, a rifle was in place of the pistol, and a larger machete was on her waist. Again, her clothing scheme was a dark purple and black. The other three stood inspecting a corpse. The first was a giant bipedal dragon, holding a double sided golden tipped spear. The scales were black, and purple circuit lines ran down its body and lance. Another, he did recognize.  
_  
"Blaster Dark." _He remembered seeing his dad's favorite card before, but this one seemed different. For one, his eyes were the same purple as Dracul's, and the blue lines on his armor were the same color. Golden ornaments decorated his armor (Like Blaster Blade Liberator's golden parts). His sword was lined with gold on the outside of the blade. The last of them seemed like a Reaper. He had the scythe and all. What looked to be a battered cloak was wrapped around his waist, and his black armor was decorated in golden lines. His hair was the same pitch black, and his golden eyes showed a look of aggression and desperation. Looking a bit harder at the scythe..._"That's Greylorn's!" _Akira mentally shouted to himself. It was true, the unknown person had the same black scythe, down to the spike on the end. "So many lost..." He said, looking around him. "We should count ourselves lucky. We got out of it. To them, that's all that mattered." Dark said, sheathing his blade. Dracul grunted and did so as well. "Still, with so many lost, how can we keep fighting..." Blaster looked at the vampire, his emotionless eyes unchanging. "So you just want to quit? Let them win?" Dracul growled and started to unsheathed his rapiers again, until the Reaper shouted out. "Move!" _

_Suddenly, the ground beneath them shot open, and out came a Deathstone Golem, but it seemed...different. The rock grey it usually was turned a whitish color, and a giant red and black ring floated off of its back. "Deathstone...why'd it have to be Deathstone?" The Reaper sighed and took the scythe from his back. The others unsheathed their weapons justin time to dodge a boulder being launched at them. "Drac, Dark, go for the legs! Phantom, take it head on. Eleis, coverfire!" He ordered, and sidestepped a giant rocky fist. Dracul rushed forward with surprising speed and swiped at one of the legs. The slashes went a decent way in, but not enough. The Deathstone roared in pain and brought its fist down, causing the ground around him to rumble. Dracul lost his balance, and tripped over nothing. As he looked up, a shadow of a fist was over him. "Not today!" Bloodhuntress shouted, and fired off rounds from her rifle. The shots left deep marks in the arm of the Golem._

_The dragon roared and ran forward, stabbing at Deathstone with its lance. Blaster Dark ran forward and sliced through the wound Dracul had made, causing the Golem to fall on one knee. the Reaper ran forward and jumped up, catching Deathstone by its rocky neck. "For Greylorn!" He shouted, and decapitated the stone goliath. As the five regrouped around the new corpse of rock, Blaster put his hand on the Reaper's shoulder. "Grey would be proud right now, Deladar." Akira let his jaw drop in shock. _"This is Deladar? Why does he have Greylorn's scythe?" _Questions were being fired around in his head like a machine gun went off. "okay, okay, calm down. This is just a dream." He told himself and pinched his arm. He felt the pain, but was still in this dream state._

"Okay...not a normal dream." _Akira decided, and proceeded to follow Deladar and the rest of them. "A little late on that help, Phantom." Deladar looked up at the dragon, who let out a low pitched growl. The Reaper rolled his eyes. "Whatever." After what seemed a long time, they reached a cave. "It's us, we're back." He said, and immediately guards came out from seemingly nowhere. "Welcome back, sir." One of the two said, to which Deladar nodded. They walked through, while Akira hesitated. After a few second, he tiptoed past them, somehow. _"Maybe they can't see me?" _Akira wondered as he walked into a meeting room, which was built out onto a cliff. Deladar was giving a speech to what seemed like a gathering of Shadow, Royal and Gold Paladins, and Narukami units. "-which is why we believe we have found it. Why else would he be keeping us away from there?" On the other side of the table looked to be a perfect copy of Blaster Dark, but with a slimmer broadsword, and his armor was white, silver, and green. _"That's gotta be Blaster Blade." _Akira thought as he stared at the white knight._

_"We understand your argument, Deladar, but until we can confirm this rumor, we will not risk any more lives than necessary." The Reaper slammed his hand on the table. "That's not good enough!" The knight remained poised, his hands folded. To his side was a woman with silver armor, golden hair, emerald eyes, and dual broadswords. One was gold, and the other silver. Her golden wings remained unmoved as she stepped forward."Sir, if I may. I do believe that Deladar is correct. If the ruins do house such a machine, and it is still operational, we could stop this war before it begins." _

_One of the Narukami looking dragoon warriors stepped forward. "You're talking about rewriting history!" One of the dragons behind him growled. "Sorry sir." The soldier said and shrunk back. _"That looks a lot like Generator..." _Akira thought and took another look. It has the same black and yellow patterns on its scales, but even more of it seemed metallic. Part of its face was a shining iron, and one eye was a glowing yellow sphere. His arms from his hands to elbows were also mechanical, and missing claws. Tubes and wires attached to the circular generator in its back, as well as the jet-like wings. Blade sighed. "You have broken me. We will send a small brigade from each faction to the ruins." Blaster Dark spoke up for the first time in the meeting. "We should not send every one of our best fighter. We will still need some to defend now. We should send the top three warriors from each division, as well as their own squadrons._

_Blade and the rest of the warriors at the table nodded. "But do you think we will be able to stop it? We do not know the proper time on earth, and we may over or undershoot. If we fail, Void will still grow inside him, most likely with more hate for us. All that time between the first Dark War and now would give it more than enough time to bend him to his will." Deladar looked lost in thought for a minute, and Akira could've sworn he saw him glance back at him. "If we overshoot, we'll just take it out then. If we undershoot, and end up after, someone then will do it." "You speak of the young Suzugamori boy?" The Reaper nodded. "Dracul and I have both fought with him before. He is the best of his generation." The dragon on the side raised his lip, like a smirk. Dracul rolled his eyes. "One brawl. That's all that was." _

_"So you believe he is up to the task?" Blade asked, still poised. Deladar nodded. "You have seen him command us too, have you not?" "That's not what I meant." The Reaper looked at the ground, before looking back up with a fire in his golden eyes. "Yes, I do." Blaster Blade rose from the table and grabbed his saber. "It is settled then. We leave tomorrow at dawn for the ruins." Blade walked past Deladar, and stopped next to him. "If we do end up after the war, you must know this: Do not tell him who is controlled by Void. He may not want to fight back." Deladar somberly nodded. "I understand sir."_

Akira woke up, gasping. "Okay. No more milk before sleep." He decided, and picked up his deck box. "Bye mom, dad! Going down to the shop today!" Akira yelled, pulling, on his white t shirt. Putting on his black short sleeved dress shirt, keeping it unbuttoned, he kept thinking about the dream. After getting his jeans and white sneakers on, he rushed out the door. "I wonder what that was all about..." He thought as he walked through the familiar doors. "Stand up, the Vanguard!" He heard someone yell. The voice seemed to feminine to be Kaito though. Akira looked at one of the tables and saw Hana Miozera fighting with some random stranger. She's gotten really good. He thought, and sat down at a table. "Alright, ready for some fights...today?" He flipped through his deck, only to find completely new cards. "Um, what?" He asked himself, before hearing a voice speak up from behind the counter.

"Akira? Something wrong?" He turned around and saw Hikaru, back in her work apron. "Yeah...when was the subclan...'Chaos' released? For Shadow Paladins, I mean." Akira asked, wondering if it was just another one of his dad's decks. Hikaru...starting chuckling a bit. "Are you serious Akira? You're acting like you don't know your own deck." His jaw looked like it tried to hit the floor. "What're you saying? I've always used Dark Irregulars. My Reapers? Remember?" Hikaru shook her head. "Only one of your cards has 'Reaper' in the name. There's never been a subclan for them at all." "Oh come on! The reapers? Calek? Deladar? Greylorn?!" Hikaru shook her head. "None of those cards sound familiar."

Akira groaned and looked back at his cards. _Why does this happen to me? And why does it keep happening on my birthday?! _Hikaru sighed. She took off the work apron and walked over to the unoccupied table. "Come on. Maybe a quick game will bring you back to your senses." Akira looked at her, her eyes full of worry for her friend. "Sure. Why not."

"Rise up, the Vanguard!"

"Stand up, Vanguard."

* * *

**Here you guys go. Just a little something to keep you occupied.**


	31. Яemember

**I'M BACK! FOR A WHILE THIS TIME! I wanted to started this story again last week, but finals got in the way, sooooo...**

* * *

"Sand Deity, Spirit of Isis (5000)"

"Hound of Chaos, Fullbau (5000)."

The spiritual kite met with a wolf in black and gold armor. "Her deck seems fine...alright. I'm going first." Akira drew, and took some time to look at the cards in his hand. Some of them are normal Shadow Paladin units, and some... His eyes widened as he saw a familiar name. "This is so weird..." He whispered to himself, before picking out a grade 1. Okay, I ride Berzerker of Chaos, Zelitorn (8000)!" The once critical trigger unit now stood as a grade one, donning obsidian and gold armor and claws. "I move Fullbau back and end my turn." Akira took another look at his hand, just to see if there were any more familiar cards. Sure enough, there was one, a grade 2.

"Draw, and ride Sand Deity, Follower of Isis (7000)." The white cloaked human rose up. "Moving Spirit of Isis back, but I'm moving her back in thanks to its skill. Soul charge two, then I call Sand Deity, Follower of Horus (8000). Follower of Isis is attacking your vanguard with a boost from Horus." The woman's Ankh started glowing, before sending out a ray of light (13000). Akira didn't guard. "Drive check, draw trigger. Power to Isis and drawing one." The wolf took a step back, but soon returned to its place and snarled. "I end."

Damage: Akira 1 Hikaru 0

CiH: Akira 5 Hikaru 6

CiS: Akira 0 Hikaru 3

"Draw, and riding Apprentice of Chaos, Calek (9000)!" The now teenage reaper stood, holding his scythe with one hand. His blood red hair contrasted with the gold lining on his dark colored armor. Calek's silver eyes seemed saddened by something, but also showed confidence. "Using Calek's skill, I retire Fullbau and superior call another Zelitorn behind him. Calling Huntress of Chaos, Elis (9000) and Tyrant of Chaos, Dracul (8000). The Huntress looked exactly like the individual in his dream, as did Dracul. "Dracul's rear guard skill lets me soul charge one and gain 1000 power. Attacking with Elis!" The Huntress (9000) raised her rifle, and fired. "No guard. Checking the damage trigger, nothing." "Calek boosted by Zelitorn!" The once apprenticing Reaper (17000) raised his scythe and darted forward. "I don't guard." "Drive check, critical trigger. Power to Dracul and the critical to Calek." The scythe came down, making an indent in the ground as Calek slashed at Isis's Follower. "First check, nothing. Second check, heal trigger. Power to Follower of Isis and recovering one." "I end."

Damage: Akira 1 Hikaru 3

CiH: Akira 4 Hikaru 6

CiS: Akira 2 Hikaru 3

"Stand and draw. I ride Sand Deity, Prophet of Isis (9000). Calling Sand Deity, Champion of Horus (10000) and Ritualist of Anubis (6000)." A man wearing black robes and holding a scale in one hand stood behind Champion of Horus. "Prophet of Isis's skill. Moving Anubis to the soul and superior calling the top unit of my deck. Calling Sand Deity of Knowledge, Toth (9000)." A man wearing a robe that changes colors rapidly stood, scroll in hand. "Anubis's skill. Discarding one card to superior call one unit from the soul. Calling Follower of Isis once more (7000) and using Toth's skill. putting my entire hand into my deck, and resting him, I can pick out as many cards as I had in my hand from my deck."

Akira's eyes shot open. "You can pick your hand?! Seems a little unfair…" He complained as Hikaru picked her new cards. "Sand Deities are practically gods, they don't play by our rules. They make their own. Plus, it's only three cards. Attacking with Prophet of Isis boosted by Follower of Horus." A larger beam of light came from the staff (17000) right at Calek. "No guard." "Alright then, drive check. Stand trigger. Standing Toth and giving him the power boost." The light seemed to burn Calek alive. "Damage check, no luck." Hikaru didn't let up. "Attacking with Champion of Horus boosted by Anubis." The warrior ran forward, khopesh in the air (15000). "I guard with Witch of Chaos, Nemeain (5000) and intercept with Elis (5000). Nemeain, now sporting gold lined armor and golden skull, along with the huntress, both stepped in front of the blow, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Toth's turn." The scribe god wrote something on his scroll, and immediately words flew off of the papyrus like an explosion. They made a beeline for Akira's vanguard. "I don't guard." The attack gave a new meaning to 'words can hurt'. "I end. Akira, you better enjoy your last turn." Hikaru said, looking down at the card she picked from her deck.

Damage: Akira 4 Hikaru 3

CiH: Akira 3 Hikaru 4

CiS: Akira 2 Hikaru 4

"Stand and draw." Akira took a look at his cards, scanning for the familiar grade 3 icon. When he found it, he paused. "So, you're here to help too?" He asked the Blaster Dark card. "The sword of absolute destruction, cleansing the world in the name of darkness. I ride The Blade of Chaos, Blaster Dark (10000)!" The same armored blaster from Akira's dream now stood as his vanguard. "Using his limit break, I move all my rear guards (2) to the soul to retire two of yours." The rear guards on Akira's side melted into spirits, and absorbed by Dark's sword, just as he faded into shadows. In mere moments, Toth and Champion of Horus were both attacked by their own shadows. Not longer after, Blaster Dark reappeared.

"Calling Flame of Chaos, Gravekeeper Dragon (90000), and using his skill. I drop one card to return two units to the field. Superior calling Witch of Chaos, Nemeain (7000) and Archer of Chaos, Galren (7000)." Galren had a new half gold half black bow, and gold plated armor on his left arm. He still wore his black leather clothing. Gravekeeper was all black, his wings had holes in them, and more skulls lined his necklace. "I attack with Gravekeeper boosted by Galren." The dragon rushed forward, flames spewing from its mouth. "No guard." The teeth sunk into the Prophet like a hungry animal devouring its prey. "Damage check, nothing."

"Attacking with Blaster Dark Boosted by Nemain. Using her skill, I move Galren to the soul to add 3000 power to Dark." Blaster readied his sword to strike (20000). "Perfect guard with Sand Deity, Pyramid Builder." As Hikaru dropped a card, a giant pyramid rose between Blaster Dark and Isis's Prophet, with an average sized man standing on top. "Twin drive. First check, draw trigger. Power to...Gravekeeper and drawing one." He drew his own perfect guard as well. "How about that? Second check...stand trigger. All effects to Gravekeeper, and he attacks again!"

The dragon roared, and charged forward once more (19000). "No guard." This time, he barreled through Prophet, stampeding over her. "Damage check, stand trigger. Power to Prophet of Isis and standing Ritualist. Akira gulped and ended his turn.

Damage: Akira 4 Hikaru 5

CiH: Akira 4 Hikaru 1

CiS: Akira 5 Hikaru 4

"Stand and draw. I ride the creator of life through clay, Sand Deity of Life, Khnum (10000)." A man holding a chisel and had a potter's wheel at his feet rose from sand. "Using his skill, I soul blast (4), and superior call two units from my deck, each with a 2000 power boost. Calling Sand Deity of the Sky, Horus (10000) and Sand Deity of Death Osiris (10000)." The potter got to work, and two massive blobs started to form themselves into the two cards. Soon, the two gods stood next to Khnum, weapons at the ready. "Attacking with Horus. When he attacks a vanguard, he gets a 2000 power bonus as well." Horus rushed forward, looking for blood (14000). "I guard with Trumpeter of Chaos, Dark Bond (5000)." An angel with black wings, gold and black armor, and a gold trumpet stood in the way.

"I attack with Khnum." The pot maker grabbed his chisel like a knife, and ran forward with surprising speed. "Perfect guard with Shield of Chaos, Mac Lir." The black and golden defender came out, a large shield now in the way of the pottery god. "Twin drive. First check, nothing. Second. No luck. Attacking with Osiris." "I won't guard." The death god raised his staff, and an eerie darkness shot out and covered Blaster Dark. "Damage check, no trigger." Hikaru looked at Akira with respect. "I end. Well, you seem to be playing alright...are you just pulling my leg, Akira?" The purple haired boy suddenly narrowed his eyes. "Hikaru, when it comes to something like this, I'm always serious. Stand and draw."

Damage: Akira 5 Hikaru 5

CiH: Akira 1 Hikaru 3

CiS: Akira 5 Hikaru 1

"I ride the one acting in the name of death, seeking revenge for those forgotten! I break ride Reaper of Chaos, Deladar (10000)!" The reaper rose from the pool of shadows below him. "With the break ride skill, I get to move all units from my field to the soul and retire two of your rear guards. Once again, Horus's and Osiris's shadows turned on them. "Now, Deladar's limit break." Akira flipped over five cards in his damage zone. "Soul charging five and calling five with a 1000 power boost for each unit in the soul. All the while, Deladar gets an extra critical." He called out Gravekeeper Dragon, Zelitorn behind Deladar, Galren for Gravekeeper's support, Nemain in the last back row, and Blaster dark in front. On Cray, Deladar's Scythe caught on fire, and out came five spiritual versions of the five units. " After my turn ends, they go to the drop zone, but right now they're free game! Attacking with Gravekeeper boosted by Galren." The newly resurrected dragon started flying, and unleashed golden flames on Khnum (27000).

"I guard with another Pyramid Builder." Hikaru knew it was hopeless, unless she drew all healing triggers. "Attacking with Deladar with support from Zelitorn." The scythe user moved forward at mind boggling speeds. "I, don't guard." "Twin drive. First, nothing. Second, no luck." As soon as Deladar reached Khnum, he jumped over his shoulder, dragging his scythe to the potter's neck, and pulled. "Damage check. First, stand trigger. You win."

Akira sighed in relief. "As fun as that was, I have to ask. Do you seriously not remember my Reapers?" Hikaru shook her head. "No, but if you're so adamant that they're real, then they must have been." Akira's jaw dropped. "But before you said they never existed." His friend smiled softly. "It's like you said, you're always serious about Vanguard." Akira grinned and thanked Hikaru, before Hana walked over to them. "Hey! You guys just finish up a match?" Hikaru nodded. "Hey, have you ever heard of a clan of cards called the Reapers?" Hana frowned, trying to think. "It doesn't ring any bells, sorry." Hikaru turned back around. "Seems like nobody remembers. This _is_ peculiar…"

Akira stood up from his chair. "Well, I'll ask my dad about it. Maybe he'll remember something about my Reapers." As he rushed to the door, Hikaru yelled out, "Good luck!" As the door closed, she sighed. "Sounds like you're going to need it."

* * *

**And just so no one is confused, the Isis used for a basis here is the Egyptian Goddess, not the terrorist group. I know most of you know this but this is just here to make sure. Better safe than sorry.**


	32. Яesemblance

As Akira walked into the tower that he called home, he tried to recollect everything that had happened over the past few hours. _So, I have a weird dream, find my deck missing, no one remembers anything, am I missing anything? Oh yeah. Even Hikaru doesn't remember anything either, and her memory is just like her mom's._ As he opened the door to the living room, he found his father on the phone. Their living room was a large, cozy place with a nice rug, a long couch stretching in front of a fireplace, and a nice view over the city. "I'm aware this has happened before, Kai." Ren said, sounding somewhat annoyed. "Well, I haven't talked to Akira yet, so I don't know." He answered a question from the other side of the phone. "I'd talk to Takuto if I could, but he's got his work cut out for him managing the World Circuit." "I understand Kai. I'll find out as soon as I can."

After Ren hung up the phone, he finally realized the presence of a confused Akira. "You heard that, didn't you?" Ren took a seat on the couch, Akira sitting next to him. "Yeah. Hey dad, what did you mean 'this happened before?' What did?" Ren sighed. "A long time ago, me, Aichi's, and Kai's decks all went missing, and the only one who noticed was Aichi. Our decks were replaced by new ones, and we thought we had them all our life. We thought that was the end of it, until Kaito comes to Kai, claiming his deck isn't his." His son's jaw dropped. "The same thing happened to me too." He held up his new Shadow Paladin deck." "Mind if I take a look?" Akira handed his deck to his dad, who started examining the deck. As Ren flipped through the cards, his eyes went wide as he stopped on one. "No way!" He shouted, which caused Akira to stand up in shock. "What? Is something wrong?" Ren started pouting. "It's not fair. Why do you get a Grade 3 Blaster Dark and I don't?" Akira couldn't help but chuckle. "Dad, that's beside the point." He sat back down.

"Well, until Takuto comes back, we won't be able to get an answer, probably." Ren said, leaning back. "Why do we need to wait for him?" Akira had no clue who this Takuto was. "He helped us figure out what happened to our clans before. Last time they were sealed away as part of some nefarious plot to take over Cray." Ren talked about it like it was just a prank. "Okay, and where is he now?" "He's helping organize the Vanguard World Circuit. It's a tournament where the top teams of sixteen countries compete to see who's the best. The 16 are already chosen, and Japan is one of them." Akira's eyes started to shine. "You interested? I may be able to find a local preliminaries for the team...but I'm warning you. There's going to be some good competition." Akira nodded and picked up his new deck. "Why not? It'll pass the time until Takuto gets back, so why not try out?"

-Two Weeks Afterwards-

Akira walked into school the first day feeling exhausted. He tried finding new ways to have his cards work together, and he stayed up all night. As he too his seat behind Kimiko, she turned around suddenly. "Hey, is your deck different too?" She asked, holding out her's. A card named "Blade of Truth, Blaster Blade" was shown on top. "Yeah, it is. Kaito's too apparently. So your Valkyries are long gone?" "I could say the same about your Reapers." Their little chat was broken up by the teacher starting his speech about the upcoming school year. "We can talk about it later." Kimiko whispered and turned back around.

"Hey! You all hear about the World Circuit? I'm so pumped!" Ryo exclaimed, jumping out of his seat in the science room. "Calm down, and as if you'd get a spot on the team." Mai retorted, looking through her cards. "Come on, all I gotta do is get in the top eight. No big deal there." Daisuke raised an eyebrow. "Top eight? There's going to be eight members on this team?" Mr. Ishida nodded. "Yep. It's a best of 7 throwdown! The eighth member is a sub-in if they need one." Akira could feel his brain melting. "So one team needs to win four matches right?" Naoki nodded. "So, let's try to get as many members of the Myaji Club on that team! The preliminaries are this weekend, so let's get practicing." Everyone found themselves a partner and began to cardfight.

-The Weekend-

"Alright! Let's kick some card ass!" Ryo shouted, grinning like a madman. "Calm down, you big gearhead." Mai remarked, and looked around for any familiar faces. "Hey, isn't that Daiki?" Kimiko pointed towards the familiar silver eyed Dimension Police user. "Hey guys! You here to compete too? Hope you make it far. There's some pretty stiff competition." He turned around to show his Hitsue team to them. "I heard Kaito and his Fukahara team are competing as well. Best of luck!" He shouted and sprinted away to catch up to the teammates, walking towards the registration board. "Great, even more of our work is cut out for us." Daisuke quipped. Akira just smiled and made his way to the registration area. "Akira. Fancy seeing you here." A familiar voice greeted, and he found himself face to face with Kaito and Hana. "Hey Kaito. Are what I hearing true?" Kaito took out his deck and showed him. "A new deck with a Narukami sub-clan called 'Generator came and replaced my Calamity deck. Don't get me wrong, that deck did terrible things, but I was kind of attached to it."

Akira could tell he did feel remorse for losing the cards. Kaito's personality is still mostly cold, but is more social towards others nowadays. "I hope you make it to the finals, Akira. It would be boring without you there." Kaito stated and walked away. Hana smiled at her friend. "Good luck out there!" Akira smiled and wished her luck too. After all, she was competing as well. After signing up, the brackets were set up almost immediately. "Oh, just screw me!" Daisuke exclaimed. He was up against Akira in the first round. "Just how the dice fall my friend." Akira smiled and guided him to the entryway.

"Hello ladies gentlemen! I'm your host, MC joined by the amazing Doctor O for this exciting event! Today, Japan will be selecting its top eight contenders to represent itself in the Vanguard World Circuit!" "Yes, this is such a mo-omentous occasion." the announcers were doing their job right. The crowd was going nuts for the first fight. Akira looked up and found his parents and their circle of friends there to cheer them on. "Our first match pits two close friends against each other. Let's give it up for Daisuke Koizumi against Akira Suzugamori! Let's imagine, let's cardfight!" Akira smirked as he walked up to the stage. "I'm not going easy on you." Daisuke gave him a sly smile in return. "I'm pretty sure you don't know what 'going easy' even means."

"Stand up, my Vanguard!"

"Rise up, the Vanguard!"

"Follower of Amon, Fate Collector (6000)"

"Hound of Chaos, Fullbau (6000)."

Akira looked at his hand. He still didn't know what half of his cards did, even after a few days of practice with them. "Alright, here goes. I ride Archer of Chaos, Galren (7000) and end." "Alright, I ride Poet of Darkness, Amon (7000) and move Fate Collector back. Calling two Hell's Deals. Using their skills I soul charge four." Agh, forgot what his deck was about. Akira thought, and prepared himself for a good fight. "Attacking with Hell's Deal." Cards became covered in a green aura and flew at Galren. "No guard." They caused small explosion as they made contact. No trigger was found "Now the my second Deal." Again, there was no guard. "Damage check, nothing again." "Poet of Darkness, Amon attacks." "I guard with Smith of Chaos, Marxa." A gold clad human with a large black hammer came and took the attack for the wounded archer. "Drive check, nothing. Your turn Akira."

Damage: Akira 2 Daisuke 0

CiH: Akira 4 Daisuke 4

CiS: Akira 1 Daisuke 4

"Man, you've really improved. This'll be an awesome fight." Akira praised to which Daisuke smirked. "Then show me why it'll be a good fight then." He provoked. "Okay, stand and draw."

* * *

**I know, I know, it's a bit on the short side, but I'm kinda stuck right now. I don't know why, but writing this isn't coming as naturally as it used to for me. It's weird. But I'm going to keep going until the end of this arc, don't worry.**


	33. Golden Wings of Black Flame

**I'm a procrastinator, if you haven't noticed. Also, I think I'm out of that backwards "R" phase. For now, at least.**

* * *

"Riding Tyrant of Chaos, Dracul (9000). I call Huntress of Chaos, Eleis (9000) and Berserker of Chaos, Zelitorn (8000) behind her." The three units rose from maroon Vanguard circles. "Using Dracul's ability. If he became the vanguard, I get to superior call the top card of my deck." Daisuke just stared. "Superior call! ...Smith of Chaos, Marxa (5000)." The critical trigger stood in the back row. "That sucks bro." Daisuke tried comfort, but Akira just laughed. "Don't worry, I'm still going to win." His opponent smirked and spread his arms out. "C'mon then. Show me what you got!"

"With pleasure! Attacking with Eleis boosted by Zelitorn!" The huntress (17000) raised her rifle to the Demon Poet. "Nope. No guard." The bullets fired, and Amon recoiled in pain. "Damage check. Stand trigger. Power to Amon and standing one Hell's Deal." As Akira readied his next attack, he pondered about his chances of landing a hit._ I need a trigger... _"Attacking with Dracul boosted by Marxa." The vampire (16000) raised his rapiers to Amon once again. (11000). "Guard with Hell's Trick (10000)." Akira knew this might happen, but risked it anyway.

"Drive check..." But soon he was grinning like a madman. "You. Did. Not." Daisuke just watched as Akira pulled a draw trigger. "Two triggers in a row?! How lucky are you?!" Akira just shrugged as he drew one and gave the 5000 to Dracul (21000). One rapier stabbed through Hell's Trick, and the other went to Amon. "Geez, and it isn't even my second turn yet." Daisuke grumbled. "I end." Daisuke looked at his cards, and hoped to God he would be able to hold out that long. _That's probably the only thing that'll catch him off guard, and just for one turn...gotta make it count._ "Stand and draw."

**Damage: Akira 2 Daisuke 2**

**CiH: Akira 4 Daisuke 3**

**CiS: Akira 2 Daisuke 4**

"I ride Demon of Aspiration, Amon (8000). Moving my Hell's Deal's back and calling Amon's Follower, Hell's Draw (9000), and another. Soul charging with my two Draws." The two demons rose next to the demon. "Attacking with my first Hell's Draw boosted by Deal." The cards from the demon (15000) glowed with energy as they were thrown towards Dracul. "No guard." The vampire staggered back as the cards exploded point blank on his chest. "Now, Amon attacks boosted by Fate Collector. With his ability, he gets an extra 3000." Amon (19000) flew forward, claws extended. "I, don't guard." Daisuke raised an eyebrow. "Oh, feeling lucky? Let's see, drive check." He pulled the card, but frowned. "Nada." The demon's claws left noticeable marks on Dracul's armor.

"Now, my last Hell's Draw boosted by Deal." "I intercept with Huntress of Chaos, Eleis and guard with Witch of Chaos, Nemain (5000)." A witch with golden robes and a black broomstick came to guard alongside the huntress. All but one card was blocked, which Dracul sliced in two before it reached him. Daisuke sighed. "I end."

**Damage: Akira 4 Daisuke 2**

**CiH: Akira 3 Daisuke 2**

**CiH: Akira 2 Daisuke 9**

"Stand and draw. I ride he who acts in the name of Death, seeking revenge for those forgotten. Reaper of Chaos, Deladar (10000)!" The reaper stood once more, anger in his eyes. "Calling Dragon of Chaos, Phantom Blaster (10000)." The large dragon with the double tipped spear from his dream stood next to Deladar. "Let's go. Phantom's ability. By moving my back row to the soul, he gains 2000 for each unit moved." The dragon roared as his power shot up by 4000. "I...attack with Phantom Blaster." The dragon (14000) raised his spear and thrust down. "I don't guard." Amon was seemingly impaled by the spear, but was for the most part fine. "Now, Deladar attacks!" The reaper (10000) raised his scythe and darted forward. "I won't guard this either." "Twin drive. First, critical. All effects to Deladar. Second, draw trigger. Power to my vanguard and drawing one."

The reaper sliced through Amon with ease. "Damage check. Heal trigger. Healing one off and 5000 to Amon. Second, a draw. Drawing one and power to Amon." Akira frowned as his last attack was thwarted by luck. "I end." Daisuke smirked. "Let's get busy, shall we?"

**Damage: Akira 4 Daisuke 4**

**CiH: Akira 5 Daisuke 3**

**CiS: Akira 5 Daisuke 9**

"Riding Demon World Marquis, Amon (10000)! Calling Amon's Follower, Psycho Grave (9000)." The two stood, seemingly larger than before. "Akira's backed into a corner." Mai said from their club's seats on the bleachers. She already won her round, since her opponent was a complete novice. "He'll pull through...right?" Ryo was next to her, already victorious in his match as well. Mai frowned. "I don't know. Daisuke has gotten a lot better."

"Amon gets a 1000 bonus for each Dark Irregular in my soul. And now I'm using Psycho's skill, soul charging one and counterblasting one to boost his power by 5000." "Ah crap." Akira looked at his impending defeat. "Ah crap indeed. Attacking with Psycho Grave boosted by Hell's Deal." The demon warrior (22000) rushed forward. "No guard." The swords dug into Deladar's chest, but did not finish the job.

"Damage check, stand trigger. Standing Phantom and giving the power to Deladar." Daisuke smirked at this. "Too little too late. Amon attacks!" An orb of dark energy was thrown by Amon towards the Reaper. "Guard with Marxa (10000)." The Smith took the brunt of the attack, causing it to disperse around Deladar. "Twin drive. First, nothing. Second." Daisuke drew another copy of Amon. "Nope." But a small smile could be seen on his face. "Using Fate Collector's skill, I move him to the soul and draw one. Your turn."

**Damage: Akira 5 Daisuke 4**

**CiH: Akira 4 Daisuke 5**

**CiS: Akira 5 Daisuke 12**

"Stand and draw. I call Flame of Chaos, Gravekeeper (10000) and use his skill. I move Phantom to the soul to superior call units equal to his grade." He called back Eleis and Zelitorn. "Let's go. Gravekeeper now gets power equal to half of the returned units' combined power, and he attacks." The black dragon (18500) flew forward, looking to kill. "I'll take it." Daisuke actually felt as if he was going to win. "Damage check, no trigger."

"Deladar boosted by Zelitorn." The reaper ran forward once more. "Perfect guard with Vlad Specula." He dropped his drawn draw trigger from a turn ago. "Twin drive. First, draw trigger. Power to Eleis and drawing one. Second, nothing." Deladar's scythe just bounced harmlessly off of the shield. "Eleis attacks." The hunters (13000) raised her rifle and fired. "Guard with Fool's Palm (5000)." The bullets hit the guardian, but only nicked Amon, which pissed him off. Akira sighed. "End."

Ryo frowned. "Why isn't he using his limit break?" Mai studied the board closely, but couldn't find it. Mr. Ishida, who had been quiet this whole time, suddenly spoke up. "He's trying to fill his board to get the best bonus, but if he doesn't do it soon, he'll lose. Still, Daisuke is doing amazing right now."

**Damage: Akira 5 Daisuke 5**

**CiH: Akira 7 Daisuke 3**

**CiS: Akira 6 Daisuke 12**

"This is where it ends, Akira. Nice fight dude." Daisuke said as he dropped the second copy of Amon in his hand. Akira was confused to no end, and for the first time noticed a silver card off to the side on Daisuke's board. "Generation Stride! Amon's Talon, Marchocias (25000)" "gener-what?" Akira needed a moment to take this in. "Calling another Psycho Grave and Hell's Draw. Soul charging two with Draw, soul charging one and blasting one with Psycho for a 5000 boost, and then Marchocias's skill. If my heart card has Amon in the name, I choose two rear guards with Amon in their name. They both get 3000 for every five cards in the soul." Akira started sweating. "And you have 15." Daisuke grinned like a demon. "Sorry, but this is how it ends. Attacking with Psycho Grave (23000)."

Akira had no choice. "Gypsy of Chaos, Soul Summoner. Quintet Wall!" Zelitorn (5000), Calek, (5000), Gravekeeper (0), Galren (5000), and Dracul (5000) were called to the guard (30000). After slashing through so many units, Psycho Grave was batted away by Deladar. "Congratulations. Now for Draw (16000)." "Guarding with Marxa (10000)." The cards did not reach the Reaper either.

"Marchocias attacks!" The demon (25000) released a wave of pure darkness. "Guard with Hound of Chaos, Fullbau (10000), Huntress of Chaos Eleis (5000), and Witch of Chaos Nemain (5000). The three stood in the way of the wave. "Drive check. First, nothing. Second, nope." Akira took a deep breath. "You're not out of this yet. Grade 4's have triple drive! Third check, Critical trigger. All effects to Marchocias (30000)." The dark wave knocked Deladar clean into the air, over a chasm. "Damage check. Heal trigger. Power to Deladar and recover one. Second..."

"Heal trigger. Again." Deladar recovered in midair and landed on the other side, before jumping back over to the other side. Daisuke was just annoyed. "There's your ungodly luck again. I pass." The Myaji Card Club sighed from the bleachers. "That was way too close for Akira." Ryo stated, looking worried for his friend. "Daisuke might actually win this one." Mai added, staring ever more focused at the screen.

**Damage: Akira 5 Daisuke 5**

**CiH: Akira 3 Daisuke 5**

**CiS: Akira 6 Daisuke 15**

_How can I beat that?_ This one question kept replaying in Akira's head, until a purple light shined from his board. "When. When did that get there?" He stared at the silver card, dumbstruck. "Well, no time to stop now." He said, dropping a copy of Blaster Dark. "My turn, Generation Stride! Pure Chaos, Apoclypha (26000)!" The Demon Marquis was back as the Vanguard as a large golden dragon rose from an enormous Vanguard circle. "Well...shit." Daisuke put bluntly. "Yep. And now for his skill." He flipped the all five damage zone cards, as the ones for the Wall were replaced. "That means I soul charge five and move all units to the soul. Then, I superior call two units with power lower than the number of soul cards times 1000."

Ryo tried to do the math. "So anything under...13000?!" Mai and Mr. Ishida were both astonished at this as well. "Calling Blade of Chaos, Blaster Dark and Knight of Chaos, Mordred Phantom!" Mordred's armor was a shimmering black with gold, and his new steed was golden in color with black armor. "Now for the soul blast." All 13 cards went to the grave. "Now I can distribute 13000 power between my units, and Apoclypha goes critical. 5000 to Apoclypha, and 4000 each to Dark and Mordred. Calling Zelitorn and Nemain to boost. Blaster Dark Attacks boosted from Nemain!" Blaster (21000) raised his sword and charged. "Guard with Cruel Hand (10000) and Psychic Waitress (5000)."

Dark's broadsword slashed through the two guardians with ease, but Amon blocked the sword with his bare hand. Blaster Dark jumped back. "Mordred boosted by Zelitorn." The mounted knight (22000) readied, and rushed. "Guard with Fate Collector (10000) and Phu Geenlin (5000)." Mordred sliced through them like paper, but failed to hit Amon. "Apoclypha attacks. When he attacks, I can move my front row rear guards to the soul. For each one, he gets 5000 power!" The dragon (41000) roared and released a stream of violet fire. "I...can't guard." "Triple drive."

Daisuke gave Akira a look. "Really? Going for overkill?" Akira shrugged. "The game's rules, not mine. First, nothing. Second, nope. Third, not a thing." The flames completely engulfed Amon. "Damage check..." No trigger was found. "What. A. Match! The winner is Akira Suzugamori!" Akira sighed in relief and stepped down from the board. After meeting up with Daisuke in the main hall, they fist bumped. "Nice, bro. That was awesome." Daisuke congratulated. Akira gave him a weird look. "Aren't you mad about not making the Japan Team?" Daisuke shrugged. "Eh, wasn't too enthused about it anyway."

Mai and Ryo ran over to the two, congratulating Akira and praising their fight. "So you both made it?" Akira asked, and the two other cardfighters nodded. "Nothing to it." Ryo boasted. They kept talking about their fights until something caught Mai's attention out of the corner of her eye. She tapped Akira's shoulder and pointed to the main screen.

"Why is Kaito still fighting?"


	34. Cyber Dragons, Knights, and Dancers

**Upload schedule? What's that?**

* * *

Akira couldn't believe it, but it was happening. "Really? I mean I know my opponent was Daisuke but I shouldn't have been done before Kaito." "Gee, thanks Akira." His last opponent remarked. However, he wasn't paying attention to anything except for Kaito's match. Ryo went over and checked the boards. "Kimiko is still at it too. Even Hana. Wow. They must not be as good as we thought."

Kaito's board was filled with four units, including his Vanguard. He was only at grade 2 at the moment. His opponent seemed to have gone first, as he was at grade 3. "My turn. Stand and draw. I ride the one who seeks vengeance, as ferocious as a storm, Photon Generator Dragon (10000)!" A large black bipedal dragon appeared. Its body was covered in metal, and its entire left arm was mechanical. On its back was a large machine of some kind, connected to its arm. "Using his skill, I move Generator Dragoon Lancer to the soul, and give Photon 2000 power." A warrior with a mechanical spear for an arm was turned into pure electricity and taken in by the large machine on Photon's back. His opponent went wide eyed in shock.

Kaito took a moment before taking his next move. "Oh, I'm not done. Soulblast and counterblast." The five cards in the soul flew to the grave. "He's turning your units into raw power! All of your rear guards are retired, and Photon gets 2000 for each destroyed this way." Photon roared, causing a slight earthquake on Cray, as bolts of blue lightning evaporated his opponent's board, which was completely filled. "Photon attacks with a boost from Generator Battery Mouse. Moving Battery to the soul to add 5000 more power." A small mechanical rat was shot as small electrical jolt to the Dragon (32000), whose claws activated from its mechanical arm. They were made of pure electricity, and glowed a fierce blue.

Kaito's opponent had nothing to guard with, so he just took it. "Alright then, twin drive. First, another Battery Mouse, a critical trigger. All effects to Photon. Second," he pulled yet another Mouse. "Again, all effects to Photon Generator!" The dragon's (42000) claw came down on top of his enemy's vanguard, causing the ground underneath to shatter. A loud noise like thunder erupted as his claw made contact with the ground. Kaito merely picked up his deck and walked away once he saw his opponent draw no heal triggers.

"Nevermind then." Ryo said, shuddering at the display of raw power. Akira took note of the deck. _It seems to use its own units and its opponents as power...seems perfect for Kaito._ "Hey, Kimiko's on screen now!" Mai announced, and took a seat on a bench. Ryo, Akira, and Mr. Ishida joined her.

Kimiko was in a similar position to Kaito, except both vanguards were grade 3. She was currently riding Blade of Truth, Blaster Blade (10000), and it was once again her turn. "I ride the true wings of order, as she seeks to end the chaos that reigns! Valkyrie of Truth, Hetaru (10000), Break Ride!" A silver armor clad woman with golden wings flew up from a bright light. Her hair was golden and straight, reaching to her shoulder blades. Her eyes are a striking emerald in color. She was holding two broadswords, one gold and the other silver.

"With the break ride, she gets 10000, and I can call two unique units from my deck to the field. Calling Blade of Truth, Blaster Blade and Knight of Truth, Gancelot (10000)!" Gancelot was clad in silver armor, and his steed in pale white armor. His eyes were also the same green as Hetaru's and Blaster Blade's.

"Attacking with Blade of Truth, Blaster Blade boosted by Wolf of Truth, Tugal (7000)." The silver winged wolf growled as Blade (17000) took off, sword at the ready to strike. Her opponent threw up a 10000 shield, as he was at 5 damage already. "Now for Gancelot boosted by Sage of Truth, Maron (8000)." Maron wore green and white robes, and after a small enchantment from the sage, Gancelot flew up and dived down, sword at the ready. Another 10000 shield. "Hetaru attacks boosted by Tiger of Truth, Bluet (7000). If all of my units are unique, she can activate her Limit Break." With four damage cards flipped, an emerald green symbol appeared in front of Hetaru. "She gets one critical if all six units are unique, and plus 2000 for each unique unit as well.

The Valkyrie (37000) flew forward at immensely high speed, and her opponent was out of cards in hand. The twin drive didn't even matter, and Kimiko walked off after winning. "Alright, so calling unique units and having strength in numbers..." Akira muttered to himself. Mai caught the tail end of this. "What was that?" Akira snapped out of his half trance state and smiled. "Nothing, just admiring the deck styles."

Not long after, Hana was on screen. It was dead even, five damage to five, both vanguards at grade 3. All of Hana's Kagero units were humans, strange enough. "Are they all dancers?" Ryo asked, staring closer as if it would help the TV resolution. "Well, Dragon Dancers were said to call the dragons from slumber to fight, so they exist. I didn't know that there were enough for a subclan deck though." Mr. Ishida informed them, also focused on the screen.

"My turn, and break ride!" Hana announced. "Dragonborn Dancer, Netalia (10000)!" The woman, looking in her twenties, was wearing a crimson knee high dress with intricate golden dragon-like designs. Around her wrists were two bracelets made of Crimson dragon scales, and her red hair was tied into a straight ponytail. Her golden eyes showed joy in her craft. "The break ride gives 10000, and by resting two units..." She rested Dragon Dancer Anaya, the unit behind Netalia, and Dragon Dancer Maria, her grade 2 front row unit. "Your front row units are retired, and Netalia gets 5000 power."

Netalia and the two rested units on her side started a small dance, and fire rose from the ground around her opponent's units, before erupting into pillars of flame. "Nicely done." Kimiko praised, walking over to her teammates. "Yeah, now the units can't intercept, especially since one would be able to block for 10000." Akira added, looking at how much Hana has improved. "And now, Netalia attacks! Using her ability, I rest my remaining three units to have you discard three cards." Another dance, and a wave of flame was sent out.

Netalia then started a solo dance, which caused a large ball of flame to appear over her. At the end she mimicked pushing something, and the ball flew towards the opposing Vanguard. After the twin drive and damage check, Hana came out on top. "Jeez, so basically everyone made it to the next round." Ryo said, his fantasy of winning now becoming more and more distant.

"That's Hana for you, extremely talented." Kaito told them from behind. All of them jumped up, not expecting a voice. "So, everyone made it to the second round?" Akira asked, hopeful. Daisuke raised his hand. "I didn't, or don't you remember wiping the floor with me?" He pouted, and they all laughed. Kaito also chuckled for a moment.

"Akira, don't you dare lose." Kaito said suddenly. The cardfighter in question just looked Kaito in the eye. "You are the one I want to fight, and defeat." Kaito held up his deck, a fire in his eyes.

Kimiko smirked and faced Kaito. "Well tough luck, Lightning Boy, because first he's gotta go through me. And I don't plan on losing." Ryo stood up as well. "Don't forget about me! Before you, I'm up!" Akira laughed at his quarreling friends. "Man, this is fun! I didn't think this much excitement would happen at the qualifiers."

Both Kimiko and Kaito were silent in shock, before Kaito started walking away. "Whatever, but like I said Akira," he stopped and turned to face him once again. "I'll see you in the finals."

As the Naurkami cardfighter walked away, the rest of the Cardfight Club stood up. "Well, that was a thing." Ryo stated the obvious. Still, Akira had his grin still there. "Let's get going!" He announced, and they all nodded and went to their second rounds.

* * *

"And now, we have reached the quarterfinals! These eight amazing cardfighters have proven to be the best of the best, and have earned their spot on team Japan! Let us welcome them now! Dr. O, if you would." The MC handed the mic over to his companion.

"First up, we have Akira Suzugamori and Ryo Yoshioka! The Warriors of Chaos up against the Rusted Defenders of Peace! The second match pits Kimiko Sendou against Daiki Mitsusada. The Valkyrie of Truth versus the Prince of Cards! The third match is Mai Morishita up against Hana Miozera. The Stage Mastermind against the Dancing Beauty! And last but not least, we have Toshiki Kaito versus Toshiki Hikaru! It's lightning versus desert, brother versus sister! These matches will be just so-o-o exciting!"

Akira stood opposite to Ryo, who looked down in the dumps. "Hey, the match hasn't started let. Why do you look like you've lost already?" Akira asked, shuffling his deck. Ryo frowned even more. "Maybe you don't get it, but you're almost unbeatable, Akira. Name one person who's beaten you."

"Kaito, Kimiko, Mai, Daisuke, Hikaru, should I keep going?"

Ryo sighed and put his deck on the table. "Okay, okay! I get it. But I've never won though. You'll all just go on without me and I'll be the sub member." Akira chuckled. "Nope." Ryo nearly dropped his deck. "Come again?" "You won't be the substitute. After the quarterfinals, the four losers do a smaller semis and finals to decide the substitute. The losers of the semis fight, and then the one who lost is the sub."

Ryo just stared blankly. "...You're confusing me." Akira just sighed and placed his deck down. "Just try to win, don't give up, alright?" Ryo grinned back. "That's the plan!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Rise up, the Vanguard!"

* * *

**On a serious note, sorry for the erratic upload schedule (more than a month ago...wow XD). School's been kicking my ass recently. And it's not seeming to let up, so it's probably going to be like this for a bit. I am making every commitment to get chapters out more than once a month though.**


	35. Struggle for the Spot

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Rise up, the Vanguard!"

"Dimensional Scrapyard, Junker Gearhead (6000)."

"Hound of Chaos Fullbau (6000)."

The rest of the Myaji Cardfight Club watched from the stands as the fight started. "So, who wants to bet that Akira's gonna win?" Daisuke sarcastically asked and layed down on the bleacher. Mai smirked and flicked the boy's forehead. He was up in an instant, protesting and cursing. "Don't be so sure. Ryo's been practicing his combos big time, and Akira's not the only one with a Grade 4."

Ryo took the first turn. "Riding Scrapyard, Junker Racer (7000). And call Junker Wolf (7000) behind him. Your turn, pal." Akira grinned. "Gladly. Draw, and ride Berserker of Chaos Zelitorn (8000). With Fullbau's skill, I'm moving him back, and I attack with Zelitorn boosted by Fullbau." The warrior let out a blood curdling battle cry and rushed forward. "I don't guard."

"Drive check, draw trigger. 5000 power to Zelitorn and drawing one." Zelitorn slashed across the robotic car's windshield area, leaving a rather large gash. "Damage check, no trigger." A copy of Junker Wolf fell into the damage zone. "End. Your go Ryo."

**Damage: Akira 0 Ryo 1**

**CiH: Akira 7 Ryo 4**

**CiS: Akira 0 Ryo 1**

"Draw, and ride Scrapyard Robo Junker Glider (9000)." The machine was a heli drone, brown and tan from rust. On its underside was a hanging plasma gun. "Calling Junker Racer (8000) and using Glider's ability. Moving Wolf to the soul, I get to retire one of your units. Bye bye, Fullbau." The drone-like machine fired a laser from it's frontwards gun, evaporating the armor clad wolf.

"Now, Racer's skill. Dropping a card and giving Glider a boost of 4000. Attacking with Glider!" The drone flew upwards and revealed a Gatling underneath itself. "No guard." The guns spun, and released a volley of unrelenting bullets down on Zelitorn. "Drive check, Critical trigger. Power to Racer and crit to Glider." Akira winced and pulled his two damage triggers. "Nothing, and nothing."

Ryo grinned and attack with Racer as well. "Guarding with Smith of Chaos Marxa (10000)." The smith girl was run over in place of Zelitorn. Ryo frowned and ended his turn.

**Damage: Akira 2 Ryo 1**

**CiH: Akira 6 Ryo 4**

**CiS: Akira 0 Ryo 2**

Mai bit her lip in worry. "Shouldn't Akira have more cards in his soul than that? I know it's only been a turn but he should probably have more than Ryo." Kimiko shrugged. "It's Akira, he's definitely got a plan up his sleeve."

_I need to come up with a plan asap. _Akira thought as he pulled his next card. "Stand and draw. Ride Tyrant of Chaos, Dracul (9000) and using his vanguard skill, I'm putting one card in my hand into my soul, and reveal the top card of my deck. If it's grade is equal to or lower than the card I put in, then I'm superior calling it." Rye frowned in defeat as Akira dropped a copy of Knight of Chaos, Mordred Phantom. Akira pulled his top card with one eye closed. "Calling...whoo! Dragon of Chaos, Phantom Blaster (10000)!" Ryo's jaw dropped. "Are you serious!?" Akira grinned wildly as his luck came through. Again.

Dracul unsheathed his twin rapiers as the ground shook from Phantom's landing. "Calling another Zelitorn behind Phantom and attacking with Phantom Blaster boosted by Zelitorn!" The lance wielding dragon (18000) roared and raised its spear. "No guard." The blade pierced the drone's visor dead center. "Now Dracul attacks Junker Glider boosted by Fullbau. Using Fullbau's skill I move him to the soul and soul charge. Now Dracul gains 1000 times the grade on the soul charged card." Fullbau and a copy of Blaster Dark moved to the soul. "So that's plus 3000."

Ryo winced, put stayed vigilant. "I'll guard with Junker Gate. A perfect guard!" Dracul's route was cut off by the large sentry. Akira frowned and started his drive check. "Stand trigger. All effects to Phantom Blaster and he's swinging again!" The dragon struck with the opposite side of his lance, slamming the drone into the canyon floor. "Damage check, draw trigger. Power to Glider and drawing one." Akira sighed in relief. "I end." Ryo took a deep breath, "Okay, Let's turn this around! Stand and draw."

**Damage: Akira 2 Ryo 3**

**CiH: Akira 5 Ryo 2**

**CiS: Akira 4 Ryo 2**

Kimiko smirked. "You were saying something about less cards in soul?" Mai's shoulders slumped but she kept watching. Ryo drew his card and grinned widely. "Riding the true king of the rusted lands. He who will make a path for his forgotten brothers and sisters to redeem themselves to the world, Scrapyard Robo Junk Titan (11000)!"

Akira could feel the pressure coming from the large bronze and brown golem-like machine. "Calling Junker Brawler (9000) and Junker Claw (6000). Attacking with Brawler with a bonus from Claw!" The battle mech (15000) lurched forward and slammed its fist down on Dracul. "Damage check, critical trigger. All effects to Dracul." Ryo grinned. "Now for Junk Titan boosted by Racer!" Junker Titan (16000) Raised its sword and came crashing down. Dracul tried to block the blade with his rapiers but it did little to stop the onslaught. "Twin Drive! First, Critical! All effects to Titan. And next, another critical trigger. All effects to Titan!" The ground upon Dracul stood cracked under the strength of Titan's attack, making a crevice the shape of the blade. "Damage check. First, heal trigger. Power to Dracul and Recovering one. Next, nothing. Third, draw trigger. Power to Dracul and drawing one."

Ryo frowned, but stared at the one silver card off to the side of his board. "I end." One last shot. C'mon…

**Damage: Akira 4/6 Ryo 3/6**

**CiH: Akira 7 Ryo 2**

**CiS: Akira 3 Ryo 3**

"Stand and draw. I ride the sword of absolute destruction, cleansing the world in the name of darkness, Blade of Chaos, Blaster Dark (10000)!" The black armored knight stood with a blank stare. "Now I call Smith of Chaos Marxa (6000) and Huntress of Chaos, Elis (9000)." The two stood in the back row, filling the remaining two spots. "Using Phantom Blaster's skill, I'm moving all back row units to my soul, adding 2000 power for each one sent there." The dragon roared and slashed the three units in half. Their bodies melted into mist and were absorbed by his spear.

Daisuke opened an eye and glanced at the screen. "About time he stopped sandbagging." he muttered and rolled over, falling off the bleachers. Hikaru sighed as he picked himself up. "That's what you get for acting like it's your bed." She scolded, while Daisuke grunted in pain and sat upright.

"Calling Witch of Chaos, Nemain (5000) and attacking with Phantom Blaster." The dragon (16000) raised its spear and and flew forward, kicking up incredible amounts of dust as it did. "No guard." Blaster roared and sliced at the chest of Titan, causing it to fall over from the attack. Ryo wasn't fazed by this attack. "Damage check, stand trigger. Power to Titan and he's standing." Akira grinned widely. "Time for Blaster Dark boosted by Nemian." The black knight (15000) raised his sword and dashed forward. "Guarding with two Scrapyard Salvagers." Ryo was pulling out all the stops. If I survive this turn, I win! The twin junk divers stood in defense of their metal king (31000). Blaster Dark took both of them down with one attack each, then stopped just before the vanguard.

Hikaru smirked in approval. "Not even two triggers can get Akira through this. Ryo might have this in the bag." Kimiko glanced at the other girl with a bewildered look. "You do know this is Akira we're talking about, right? The guy always finds a way." Hikaru shrugged. "Nothing wrong with being optimistic for Ryo, right?" Daisuke snorted. "Like I said, we all know who's winning this one. And it sure ain't Ryo."

Akira took a deep breath to try and calm his heart down. It didn't work too well. "Twin drive. First check, critical trigger! All effects to-" he stopped mid sentence and stood there in silence. A flash of light appeared in his eyes and he smiled. "To Phantom Blaster." Ryo was utterly confused, along with the whole stadium of people. "Why wouldn't he go for Blaster Dark? Phantom's rested." Mai wondered out loud, knowing what she's do in that situation. Above them, a voice chuckled with a cold undertone.

"He's finally tapping into PSYqualia and he doesn't even know it." Kaito explained, Hana looked down to her friends, smiled, and waved to them. Mai and Kimiko waved back, while Hikaru interrogated her brother. "PSYqualia? Care to tell us what that is?" Kaito scratched the back of his neck in shame. "It's...what took me over before, but Akira's somehow in control." Hikaru nodded, then looked back towards the fight.

Ryo laughed out loud and nearly fell over laughing. "Jeez, look's like your luck's run out." Akira smiled again as he pulled his second trigger. "Stand trigger. 5000 power to Phantom Blaster and he's standing again. Phantom Blaster's attacking again!" The black dragon (26000) broke the earth as he took off, and called down black lightning. Junk Titan was enveloped in the attack completely, and the ground gave way under the impact.

Ryo was dumbstruck as two non triggers landed in the damage zone. Akira sighed in relief before fist bumping the air. The crowd was ecstatic over the win. Ryo pouted as he scooped his cards into a pile. Akira jogged over to his friend and held out his hand. "You know, I really should've lost that. Good game, man!" Akira congratulated and grinned. Ryo sighed, then put on a smile and shook his hand. "You too. That was lucky as hell, dude." Akira laughed and patted his friend on the back.

Up in the stands, Ren watched as his son walked off the stage with Ryo, and smiled. Then, his face went blank as he thought about what he told him. _But Link Joker was destroyed, right?_ He asked himself. _Or is this something much more deadly?_ He once more glanced at Akira's beaming face, feeling dreadfully sorry for what may happen to him.

* * *

**See? I'm not dead! Hooray**


	36. The Evolution of Justice

**Okay, I have a decent excuse reason for this update taking so long. First of all-**

* * *

Akira was having the time of his life, up until when he was forced to sit on the sidelines. He impatiently sat next to the Cardfight club, pouting silently. Hikaru rolled her eyes at the club captain, who was showing off just how childish he really was. In just a half an hour, he shuffled his deck three times, laid down on the bleachers for a nap, actually had the nerve to fall asleep, then got a snack and ate it before Kimiko and Daiki started their match.

Ryo also grabbed a snack, while Mai and Hikaru just looked at the two stuffing their faces and joking around as if they didn't just have a fight a little under an hour ago.

Mai sighed and set her attention on the match at hand. "Boys..." She muttered.

Hikaru chuckled lightly. "Be thankful you don't have too live with one." She replied. Despite Kaito's attitude change he still was a nuisance sometimes.

Daiki was taking in all the applause he was given, and looked at his opponent with a smile. Almost immediately he was confused. Kimiko face was entirely red, and she was fidgeting with her hands. Aichi slumped in the stands. "I knew her stage fright would start up."

Kai couldn't help but smirk. "So she's just as shy as her dad, huh?"

Kourin sighed and patted Aichi's shoulder. "Only when she's the center of attention. I thought taking her to a few photo shoots with Ultra-Rare would help but she asked to stop going after the first one."

Asaka giggled and turned to her husband. "It's kinda funny just how much our kids are like us, right Ren? ...Reeen?"

Ren was deep in thought, staring directly towards Akira. "Is Void back..." He muttered, barely audible. Asaka shook him for a moment, and he snapped back to his friends.

"Ren, are you okay?" Aichi asked, concerned for his friend. Ren smiled goofily and laughed.

"Sorry, zoned out for a second, didn't I?" Everyone else looked back at the stage, Asaka hesitating for a split second. Ren's smile faded as he went back into thought. _Why is this happening again? And why to our kids?_

Daiki chuckled when he saw how flustered Kimiko was. "Jeez, are you that worried about this?" He asked, somewhat oblivious. Kimiko stomped her foot and tried to calm her nerves.

"I-I'm fine!" She stammered, walking up to the table. Daiki shrugged, thinking this wouldn't be much of a fight.

Akira facepalmed once he realized what was happening. "This will not end well."

Ryo and Mai just looked at their leader, slightly confused about what he just said. "Why not?"

"Stand up, Vanguard! Dimensional Robo, Goyusha V. II (5000)!"

"S-stand up, Vanguard! Bard of Truth, Stardust T-trumpeter (5000)!"

Kimiko took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down with no success. _Just pretend they're not there._ She attempted to convince herself, which had the opposite effect. Ryo was in awe of Daiki's cards, but lost at the same time. "What does V. II mean?"

Mai sighed deeply at her friend's idiocy. "You're hopeless. V. II probably stands for Version Two."

Ryo's eyes widened. "So like an upgraded model!? That's awesome!" He immediately at upright and watched the screen like it was the only thing in his life.

Daisuke scratched his head. "You sure about that? I remember watching an anime with someone's name being V2 or something like that. There were giant mechs in it too."

Hikaru rubbed her temples in anger before answering him. "Version Two makes much more sense than naming an entire set of cards after an anime character."

Daisuke yawned nonchalantly and went back to reclining on the bleacher. "Whatever."

On Cray, the silver and green clad angel was spotted by the newer, sleeker dimensional machine inside a large, moonlit city. Goyusha's eyes flashed blue as he jumped from the rooftop, unfolding his shield along the way. As he lands, a dust cloud kicks up from where he landed. Stardust is blown backwards by the force, but recovers before slamming into a wall.

Akira grinned and wondered where Daiki got his new deck. At the same time, another thought popped up. _Was his deck was taken too?_ After thinking for a second, he nudged Hikaru's shoulder. "How long has Daiki had that deck?" He asked. _If anyone will remember, it'll be Hikaru._

The girl in question shrugged. "No clue. This is the first time I've seen it. He's always used Stealth Force like Ryo." Akira sighed in relief and returned his attention to the fight.

Kimiko went first. "Riding Sage of Truth, Maron (8000) and end." She took a deep breath as Daiki started his turn.

"I ride Dimensional Robo, Daibrave V. II (7000) and call Dimensional Robos, Daitiger V. II and another Daibrave. Moving Goyusha to the rear with his skill, and attacking Maron with Daitiger. He to give 3000 power to any of my units if my Vangaurd is a V. II unit."

The mechanical tiger (10000) jumps in the air, and proceeds to divebomb Maron head on.

"No guard." Kimiko could feel her heart racing twice as fast from the audience.

Daitiger slashed at Maron's chest, and the sage jumped back, claw marks visible on Maron's robes.

Kimiko winced as she felt stares directed at her. "Damage check..."

Kimiko places a draw trigger into the damage zone, but doesn't react. Daiki tilts his head to the side. "You do know that was a trigger, right?" Kimiko takes a second to react, then flushes out of embarrassment again. "I-I know! Draw trigger, so 5000 power to Maron and drawing a card."

Daiki shrugs off his next question, making a note to ask her later. "Attacking with my Vanguard Daibrave boosted by Goyusha!" Daibrave (13000) jumps forward, shining brightly in the moonlight.

"Drive check, no trigger."

Maron is forced to cover his eyes from the glare, and is struck by the robot from another dimension in the gut.

"Damage check...nothing." Kimiko double checked herself to make sure she wasn't missing another trigger.

Daiki smiled as he threw a card from his hand into the Soul. "If Daibrave V. II successfully hits a Vanguard, I get to throw a card to the Soul and draw another."

Daiki's smile grew as he threw a Daibattles V. II into the Soul and got a Grade 3 in return. He glanced over his hand and saw his plan forming. "I might just win next turn..." He whispered to himself, chuckling as his plan formed in his head.

"Speaking of turns, I'm gonna end mine now." He announced a few seconds later. Kimiko reached for her deck to draw, and stopped when she saw her hand shaking.

Misaki frowned and started thinking. "If she's shy in front of crowds, then why wasn't she terrified at the Japan Finals?"

Aichi only shrugged his shoulder while Kourin gave an actual verbal response. "She never told us. Or she never told me at least. Aichi?"

Aichi shook his head. "I'm as in the dark as you are. But I wouldn't worry about it. I was just the same, remember? Back when we all first met cardfighting was the only time I wasn't stuttering or making a fool of myself. Maybe it's the same for her?"

Kai shook his head. "Then she would be fine now, but that's not the case."

Meanwhile, Kimiko struggled to keep her hand from shaking out of fear. I'm sorry everyone. I just can't do it... As she opened her mouth to forfeit, she heard Daiki speak.

"Imagine."

Kimiko's head shot up in response. Daiki still had his smile and his eyes were closed. "We are on Cray, where you are surrounded by an army of shining warriors you can trust. There is no need to be scared of a few people in a crowd, 'cause they're at your side."

Without much effort, Kimiko began seeing Cray in her mind, the same moonlit city Maron was fighting Daibrave. Behind her, her units began appearing. Blaster Blade and Hetaru were at the front of them all, smiling.

Kimiko opened her eyes and wiped a tear away. "Thanks Daiki, I needed that. Now, let's go!"

Damage: Kimiko 2/6 Daiki 0/6

CiH: Kimiko 8 Daiki 6

CiS: Kimiko 1 Daiki 1

"Riding Apprentice of Truth, Cielad (9000)." The apprentice Valkyrie flies up from the bright white light. She now wears full silver armor with a silver shortsword and shield.

Her hair is long and wavy blonde, and her eyes are a startling emerald. "When she's put on the Vanguard circle, I can search my deck for a Truth unit and add it to my hand. Calling Sword of Truth, Richard (9000) and Mage of Truth, Wuteli (8000)."

Richard was protected by silver chain mail with dark green clothing covering most of the armor. In his left hand was a sword which glowed green, and in his right was a silver kite shield.

Wuteli wore green robes with silver embroidery. Her black hair flowed down her back to her waist, and her now emerald eyes were closed in prayer. Her oak staff was being held in both hands with a jade stone resting on the top.

Daiki chuckled to himself. "So, you got your head in the game now?" He asked, and Kimiko smirked back.

"Oh, I'm just getting warmed up. Calling Mage of Truth, Maron and Tiger of Truth, Bluet (7000)!" Bluet's fur was still mostly blue, with stripes of varying shades of green running down its back. Its eyes were the same piercing green as the rest of Kimiko's units.

Kimiko smiled as she began drawing cards. "When I place Bluet on the rear guard, I get to draw cards until I have as many as you do."

Daiki whistled in admiration, happy his opponent was actually trying now. "Attacking with Richard boosted by Bluet."

The knight (16000) raised his sword and charged forward, jumping off of a car to reach Daibrave's chest area. He deflects Daibrave's jab towards him with his shield and continues his advance.

"I don't guard."

Richard yells out as he slashes Daibrave's chest. Electrical sparks fly from the impact zone, but no physical damage can be seen. Richard grunted in frustration and jumped back to his squadron.

"Damage check, nada."

Kimiko wasn't fazed, and continued her attack. "Resting Wuteli or use her skill. Daitiger is retired." Daiki widened his eyes in surprise at the effect and pouted as he moved the unit to the drop zone.

Kimiko grinned confidently. "And now Cielad attacks with support from Maron!" Maron enchants Cielad's blade and the Valkyrie flies off (17000). Cielad dodges Daibrave's attempt to strike her out of the air.

Daiki isn't even looking at the board, apparently too busy reorganizing his hand. "No guard." Kimiko takes a deep breath. "Drive check...critical trigger!" She holds up the yellow hued card in triumph.

Cielad's blade now had two spirals of colored light, green and yellow, as she struck the same area Richard did. Daibrave stumbled backwards, more sparks flying from the slashed area now with some visible damage.

"Damage check. First, nothing. Second, draw trigger!" Daiki takes his card and laughs. "Oh, yeah, luck is definitely on my side today." Kimiko didn't like the sound of that, but she didn't have any choice but to end her turn.

Kaito shook his head at the battle in front of him. "This match is over. Kimiko wasn't careful enough. She used too many units too quickly for a Gold Paladin deck."

Hana turned toward the Fukahara Club captain and raised an eyebrow. "You never know though, right? And Daiki's used a decent amount of units, too."

Hikaru looked upwards to the younger girl. "Yes, but that's how Daiki's always played. He picks his cards for their usefulness everywhere, not just the field."

Damage: Kimiko 2/6 Daiki 3/6

CiH: Kimiko 7 Daiki 7

CiS: Kimiko 2 Daiki 1

"Eh, might as well call it for fun. This'll be the final turn."

Kimiko narrowed her gaze at the silver eyed teen. "Just try it." She taunted, glancing at her hand. She had her critical trigger, Blaster Blade, Gancelot, a heal trigger, Hetaru, and Yerbek. A perfect guard.

Daiki chuckled lightheartedly before his eyes showed he was serious. "Stand and draw. I ride Dimensional Robo, Kaizard V. II (8000)!"

Daibrave vanished in a flash of blue light, replaced by a much larger mech with a two handed broadsword. "Calling Dimensional Robo Kaiser Grader V. II (6000) and using his skill right now." The sleeker model war vehicle rolled up next to Kaizard, guns aimed directly for Cielad.

"Dropping a Grade 3 unit and moving Kaiser Grader to the Soul. If my opponent's Vanguard is Grade 2 or higher, which it is, I can superior ride. As justice changes, so do you. Your guns will forever aim towards the path of light! Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Daikaiser V. II (10000)!" Kaizard and Kaiser Grader both began glowing red. Suddenly, Kaizard jumps into the air, and Grader opens to fire out attachments. Kaizard soon became twice as large and with twin gatlings on its back and twin cannons of its arms. The eyes glow green as the mech starts up, towering over Kimiko's units.

"And now the fun begins. Calling Dimensional Robo, Daibazooka V. II (8000) and Daicrane V. II (5000). Replacing Daibrave with Superior Dimensional Robo, Goeagle (10000)!" A more rugged mech with dull grey and red painting appeared next to Daikaiser from the red vanguard circle, a rocket launcher held in its right hand. The large weapon had a coil connecting it to Daibazooka's back. Daicrane is mostly blue in coloration with an extendable hook from its left shoulder.

Goeagle flew out fast from the blood red circle, landing to the right of Daikaiser. It was mostly black with accents of red on the arm and leg guards, wing tips, and swords. Goeagle twirled his swords in hand, releasing red lightning as they came to a stop.

"Now, Goeagle attacks with a boost from Daicrane." The black mech (15000) darted in at high speeds, swords becoming coated in the red energy. Cielad tried flying upwards, but Goeagle was faster. The mech changed directions and in a split second was floating above Cielad, swords poised to strike.

"I will not guard." Kimiko knew what Dimensional Robos could do given the proper setup, so she decided to keep her guards for the Vanguard. But these V. II cards are so loosely similar to other cards in its clan... Kimiko shook the doubt from her head, and checked for a damage trigger.

Goeagle slashed downwards with both swords in unison, striking Cielad dead on. The red energy from the swords seemed to explode, adding more force to the attack. The valkyrie went rocketing down to earth, but recovered mere feet from the ground.

"Attacking with Daikaiser plus a boost from Goyusha. Thanks to Kaizard, Dikaiser gets an extra 8000 power!" Daikaiser crossed its arms in front of its face, and the cannons extend past the hands. The twin gatlings move up and come to rest on Daikaiser's shoulders. The mech aims the arm cannons as all of the guns begin charging energy.

"Eight thousand?! That's a bit much from a ride bonus, especially since it isn't a break ride." Kimiko questioned out loud, beginning to shake not from the crowd, but of fear of Daiki's attack."

Daiki shrugged in response. "Yeah, normally it's just a 3000 boost, but if the unit has Kaiser and V. II in its name it gets an extra 5000 on top of that. Still, you knowing that won't stop Daikaiser's attack!"

"Not so fast, Daiki. I guard with Paladin of Truth, Yerbek. It's a perfect guard, so gold luck breaking through that." Kimiko smirked, dropping her heal trigger as the cost. Daiki chuckled and began his twin drive check.

On Cray, Yerbek flies in front of Cielad, and a large emerald shield of magic forms in front of them. Yerbek now wears all silver armor with a green shield and silver halberd with green tassels.

"First check, critical trigger. All effects to Daikaiser." Kimiko lets out a small gasp in surprise.

"What? Why wouldn't he give it to his rear guard?" Ryo asked, crumbling the popcorn bag he just finished.

Hikaru allowed a slight smirk to find its way to her face. "He's betting everything on drive checking a Grade 3."

Akira nods in agreement. "He never did say the effects of that upgraded Daikaiser."

Daiki closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "And now the second check." He pulls the card, and flips it to show Kimiko. It was another copy of Daikaiser. "Now it's time for Daikaiser's abilities. When he attacks and has 18000 or more power, he gets two new abilities. The first is that whenever a Grade 3 unit is revealed in my drive check, he gets another critical. And the second..."

Kimiko grimaced as Yerbek flew from the guardian zone to the drop zone.

"Is whenever I drive check a Grade 3, I can retire a unit from your guardian circle and nullify all effects of your perfect guard. Light 'em up, Daikaiser!"

Daikaiser (28000) fired its four cannons in perfect sync, cracking the ground beneath it as the green energy beams all formed into one. Yerbek's barrier was shattered with extreme ease and the attack engulfed Cielad. The building behind Cielad was shot straight through, and the ground beneath where the attack traveled was smoking.

Somehow Cielad remained standing, and flew out of the hole in the of the building. She was breathing heavily and could barely hold her sword up. Kimiko bit her lip in frustration. _How could I forget abut their guard break?! _She pulled herself back together as she checked for damage triggers. She counted herself lucky a heal trigger appeared at the end.

Aichi sat back down in his seat, letting out the breath he was holding in from the start of Daiki's turn. "It's not over yet." Ren smirked as Daiki broke out into a wide grin.

"It was a nice try, but it'll take more than a perfect guard stop Daikaiser." He modestly boasted.

Kimiko laughed, feeling confident again. "And? Your so called final turn didn't happen, did it?"

Daiki smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? I didn't say my turn was over. You got through the first wave, now here's the second."

Kimiko didn't like the sound of this, but tried to remain poised. "Fine then, hit me with the best you got."

Daiki donned a sly smile. "Be careful what you wish for. I use Goyusha V. II's ability to move four of my rear guard units to the Soul." Goeagle, Goyusha, Daicrane, and Daibazooka all are put into the Soul.

"Now I can superior ride another Grade 3 unit from my deck, standing. Which means another attack!" Daiki caught the glowing card as it exits the deck, and holds it high.

"The valiant protector of peace who has withstood the tests of time! You, who evolved to uphold a newer generation of justice! Superior ride, Grand Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha V. II (10000)!"

The five units all became light and converged in the air. When the light faded, Daiyusha was fully formed and landed in the city. It was armored with white metal, with pieces of red and blue on its arms, legs, chest, and head crest. Its green visor-like eyes flashed to life moments after landing.

Daiyusha held out its hands, and a sword materialized out of thin air. The blade was pure white, the grip black, the cross guard was navy blue and the fan-shape pommel was a rich red. Daiyusha took hold of it with both hands and began slicing the air, causing damage to the surrounding buildings with only the force of the swings.

"Let's go! Daiyusha attacks Cielad!" Daiyusha (10000) raised its sword as green energy began charging around the weapon. The ground was shaking beneath its feet and cracking.

"Guard with Smith of Truth, Opelia (9000 +10000 shield +5000 heal trigger)." The critical came to block the oncoming sword slice. Opelia now wore some silver armor and wielded a large silver hammer.

Daiki didn't flinch as he went for his twin drive. "First check, Grade 3." He held up another copy of Goeagle. "This gives Daiyusha an extra 5000. And the second..." Daiki pulled a draw trigger, but Daiyusha's power was still 4000 less than the required for the hit.

Kimiko let her breath out in relief, until she heard his next words. "Activating the ability of Dimensional Robo, Daibattles V. II."

Mai scanned Daiki's board, but couldn't see any other card on his field other than his Vanguard. "So where's this Daibattles card at, anyhow?"

Kaito narrowed his eyes a he recalled one of Daiki's early plays, when he used Daibrave's ability. "The Soul."

Daiki laughed loudly as he counterblasted 2 for the effect. "Moving Daibattles to the drop zone to add another 5000 to Daiyusha. Just enough power to bust through that shield!"

Kimiko silently scolded herself for not playing it safe. _I should've dropped Blaster or Hetaru. Damn!_ Daiyusha's sword gathered so much energy the ground began pulling itself apart. Chunks of rock began floating to the sword and dissolving upon contact with the blade.

"Now go!" Daiyusha (25000) took a step forward and slashed downwards, and a massive vertical beam of energy shot from the sword, right toward Cielad. The following explosion engulfed over a block of the Cray city.

"Damage check..." Kimiko dropped her head in defeat as she revealed a draw trigger. Daiki wiped the sweat from his forehead as he turned to the cheering crowd. He held up a V sign and flashed his signature smile. Kimiko glanced at the crowd and couldn't help but be flustered now.

Kimiko averted her gaze and quickly walked off of the stage. Only when she was in the hallway to the lobby did she calm down. "Is this why you're always late to our Cub meetings? The fanboys give you too much attention? She heard Akira ask, and stepped backwards in surprise.

The Cardfight Club captain tilted his head, an impish smile on his face. Kimiko glared at the immature teen, not amused by his teasing. "And of that's true?"

Akira rolled his eyes and walked over to his blue haired friend. "You don't need the tough girl persona all the time, y'know? So what if you get a bit stage fright?"

Kimiko looked down at the ground, frustrated. "Oh, what do you know? You have no clue what it's like to be scared of something as stupid as attention."

"Yeah I do. I'm afraid of water." Akira confessed out of nowhere.

Kimiko tried her hardest to keep her jaw from dropping and laughing. Unfortunately she could only stop her jaw. After her laughing fit, she looked at Akira again, noting his confused face. "You're serious?"

Akira nodded, but began chuckling. "I've been too afraid of water to even try to swim. Back when I was four or five my family went on vacation to America. We rented a boat for the week and the literal minute my dad started driving I fell out."

Kimiko couldn't help but feel bad until Akira saw her face. "I had a life vest, don't worry. But I went headfirst and came up a few seconds later. I was in a current and was swept away, struggling to keep my head above the water."

Kimiko was nearly at a loss for words. "Oh my god..."

Akira smiled, a sad look in his eyes. "I still remember the feeling in my chest, it wanted to pop from holding my breath so badly. They found me a few minutes later, and now I can't look at anything bigger than a bathtub before I begin to feel light headed."

Kimiko did feel better, a bit. "But that's different. Your fear came from experience. I've always been scared of crowds."

Akira tilted his head. "So? Who cares why we're afraid of what we're scared of? The point is we are who we are because of our strengths and weaknesses."

Kimiko was silent for a minute before beginning to laugh. "That sounded way too mature for you Akira."

Akira laughed as the two began walking back to the bleachers. "I get that a lot. I'm as much my mom as my dad, y'know."

Ren sneezed loudly as the next fight was announced once again. Asaka handed him a handkerchief to blow in to. "You've really gotten a cold the last few months, Ren." Kai noted as Ren blew into the makeshift tissue.

Ren smiled and looked back towards his friend. "I gues that many people are talking about me, huh?"

Aichi stared towards Ren, feeling something was off. "Ren, what's bothering you? You've been weird all day."

Ren blinked a few times, trying to look oblivious. "Huh? Weird how?"

Aichi continued, worried about his friend. "You seem to be somewhere else, like you don't care about the tournament right now. What's on your mind?"

Ren stayed silent for a moment, and Kai spoke as well. "I've seen it too. You're not yourself right now."

Ren sighed and looked at Kaito, Kimiko, and Akira, who just sat down on the opposite side of the stage.

"You've been told too, right Aichi? Kai's already called me about it, so I assume you know about Kimiko too."

Aichi suddenly got serious. "No, what? What's happening to my daughter?"

Ren closed his eyes, not wanting to look Aichi directly in the eye. "Do you remember back when Void first attacked Cray? What it did?"

Aichi nodded. "How could I ever forget? It took Blaster Blade, Dark, and Overlord."

Kai was the next to speak. "And we didn't know a thing, except you. And now the same thing's apparently happened again, except they all know."

Aichi couldn't hold back his surprise. Misaki's lip began quivering. "So you're saying Void is back? But Blaster Blade destroyed the seed!"

Asaka took Ren's hand, hoping to calm him and herself down. "Ren, you are probably just overreacting."

Ren shook his head. "No, I'm not. Akira came to me the same day Kai called about Kaito. Both of them talked about decks we don't remember. Kaito's was something about Calamity and Akira talked about Reapers. He said I gave it to him as a birthday gift last year."

Asaka looked completely lost. "But we gave him his Chaos Knight deck, right?"

Kai narrowed his eyes on his son. "And I remember Kaito always having his Generator deck. But something's off."

Kourin nodded. "I think I know what you mean, Kai. I can remember any specifics about Kimiko's fights."

Kai nodded. "Exactly. I don't remember what Kaito played during the Finals of the High School Championship. I know he won, but not how."

Ren nodded. "And apparently the recording was corrupted, so they can't broadcast it anymore."

Misaki shook her head. "You are just overanalyzing this. We'll talk with Kaito and the others after this and clear everything up, alright?"

Ren nodded along with the others, but couldn't help the dark pit in his stomach. _Akira...just stay safe._

* * *

**...Did my own story just cut me off?! Eh, whatever. To sum it all up, school's kicking my ass again, life happens (home renovations are a b****), and I have spent most of this hiatus making lists of all of the original decks I have in the story (Everyone on what will be Team Japan for the Global Circuit has an original deck, as well as the main antagonist of this arc.)**

**These lists are both a blessing and a curse. A blessing since I know I won't contradict myself with a card effect (It does one thing in Chapter X, and another in Chapter Y), and a curse since I don't have the full creative range to pull a win out of the main characters' asses anymore.**

**But, it'll be worth it in the end, and I finally completely got over my writer's block! It only took me *Looks back to when Chapter 33 was uploaded* 5 months...well s***.**

**I didn't write too much back then because I didn't want to half-ass the story for both your sake and mine during my writing block. But now I'm feeling perfectly fine. Expect chapter (much) quicker than the wait between this one and the last chapter!**


	37. The Greatest Show in the Afterlife

Hana was cycling through her cards, making sure for the fifth time her deck was the way she wanted it to be. _I won't disappoint Kaito! Not after all he and Hikaru have done for me._ Her father, now nearly fluent in Japanese thanks to classes payed for by Shin, is manager of another branch of Card Capital.

Sure, she doesn't see him much, but he drops by to visit every now and again. Hana was given a place to stay at the Toshiki residence with Kaito and Hikaru, and their parents' are even paying for her to attend Fukahara.

_I won't let them down. All the Vanguard training he's given me is gonna pay off today!_ Hana stood up and started for the door when she say Kaito standing in the doorway. She didn't see him, however, until she almost ran into him. "Oh! Sorry." She apologized, smiling brightly at the brunette.

Kaito's expression didn't change. "Hana, I know you think you gotta repay us. But the way I see it, giving your dad a job and putting you in school is just my way of repaying you for saving my life."

Hana looked down at the ground and began tracing an imaginary circle with her foot. "Well, that wasn't nearly as big as what you are doing for me and my dad. I might've saved your life but you've given a new one to me and my father. The least I can do is win this match for you."

Kaito sighed, knowing he wasn't going to be able to change the girl's mind on this. "How about this? Make it to the main team, and we'll call everything even. Deal?"

Hana looked up at Kaito, and giggled. "Yeah. Deal." Kaito smiled slightly and let her pass.

As the girl began down the hallway, Kaito yelled to her. "Hana!" She turned around, wondering what he wanted to tell her. "Mai's no pushover. Be careful."

Hana smiled and waved back to him. "Don't worry, I'll win for sure!" With that, she walked out into the stadium and had her breath taken away. This was her first big Vanguard tournament, and her first time getting to the semifinals. She felt her heart racing with excitement as she skipped out to the stage.

Aichi chuckled as the young girl happily made her way to the arena. Everyone with him, however, was surprised by the voice who spoke up behind them. "Hello. May I sit down as well, please?" Misaki turned around to see a familiar bald man with ice blue eyes and a black pinstripe suit.

She smiled and offered the seat to her right. "Oh! Here, Jakob, there's a seat next to me."

Jakob Miozera smiled at his employer's hospitality. "Thank you, Mrs. Toshiki." He bowed slightly and sat down next to her.

Misaki rolled her eyes at his formality. "Please, just call me Misaki, and you don't have to bow."

Jakob chuckled as he gazed around the stadium. "My apologies. It is, as you say, a 'force of habit' to be so formal. Now, I believe this will be Hana's match for the team selection?" He looked down to see Hana gazing all over the stadium, before stopping her gaze on him. He smiled and waved, hoping she was seeing him.

Hana grinned widely and waved back to her father, extremely happy he made it to her match. Soon, Mai walked out as well, legitimately scared ever since she was told that Kaito personally trained Hana how to cardfight.

"I can do this, I can do this, I can do this..." She kept repeating herself as she walked up to the stage to meet Hana.

Hana spotted her opponent and smiled. "Good luck to both of us!" She said, which oddly caught Mai off guard.

"Sure…" She agreed. _I did not expect someone trained by Kaito to be so...cheerful._

"Stand up, the Vanguard! Dragon Dancer Monica (5000)!"

"Stand up, my Vanguard! Necro-Circus, Skeleton Puppeteer (5000)!"

Asaka smiled slightly as she watched her apt pupil take the first turn. Ever since the High School Finals, Asaka began teaching Mai how to be better with Pale Moon units. In the end, she picked up a whole new subclan, albeit with much reluctance in dropping her Puppets. Mai kept the deck out of fond memories, but has retired it to her room.

Mai took a small bow before starting her turn. "Hello, hello. I would like to welcome you to the best show Cray has to offer. You will either walk out of our tent in awe, or in a coffin. Now, please welcome the first act of the Necro-Circus!" Hana's face was exactly the same as everyone else's, except for her opponent and the Assassin of team Asteroid.

Jakob was confused, but able to speak. "Why is this girl acting as if this is a real circus?" Ren shook his head in disapproval, but couldn't stop a small smile on his face. "You can thank her for that." He gestured to Asaka, who tried her hardest to keep an innocent face, but her uncontrollable giggles blew her cover.

Akira hung his head in shame of his mother. "She even got Mai acting like her..." On Cray, the dragon-scale clad dancer found herself onstage in a massive white and blue circus tent. Then, on a stage opposite to her, a spotlight shown on a skeleton dressed in a suit, dangling a fish skeleton from strings in one hand and a bird skeleton in the other.

Mai had to admit that getting into the act of being the circus MC is pretty fun. Those months in drama club really weren't a waste, after all. "Now, Necro-Circus, Skeletal Sword Swallower (7000) will take center stage!"

The puppet master was soon replaced by a skeleton in just black dress pants and shoes in a flash of pale blue light. A rapier can clearly be seen in the skeleton's exposed stomach and ribcage. The rapier was coated in an emerald flame.

"Our puppeteer will move back to give our sword swallower the spotlight." She moves the grade 0 unit to the rear guard, behind Sword Swallower. "Now, I call to the stage Necro-Circus, Diabolo Demon (7000)!"

A black skinned man with dark grey horns and spikes carrying a large green diabolo (These are a little complicated to explain, so I'll just say to look one up) appeared in another spotlight next to the Vanguard.

"Diabolo Demon's ability lets me Soul Charge 2 when he comes into play from my hand. And now I'll use his other ability twice and Soul Charge 2 by discarding two cards." Mai smiled wider as she began picking up steam.

Daisuke whistled in admiration. "Man, and I thought my Amon deck soul charged fast." Akira nodded in response, watching in awe as well.

Mai wasn't done her first turn, however. "Now, I'll use Sword Swallower's ability to move Skeleton Puppeteer to the Soul and draw two cards." The puppet master melted into green fire and joined with the rapier's flame.

Mai giggled lightly. "And now for our Puppeteer's ability. When he is moved from the rear guard to the Soul, I can reveal the top card of my library." She did so, and smiled devilishly.

"And if the card is Grade 1 or lower, I can call it to my field. And guess what the odds are?"

Hana didn't reply, but knew the answer anyway. "Called to the stage now is Necro-Circus, Skeleton Rider (8000)!" Inside the circus tent, a spotlight came moving in from the right. Underneath it, a black skeleton riding a Harley jumped over Monica and skidded to a stop behind the undead sword eater.

The rider had on a white leather jacket, revealing his ribcage, and navy blue ripped jeans and black leather boots. The strangest part was that his skull was engulfed in the same jade flames as Sword Swallower's rapier.

Ryo snorted and smirked. "Ghost Rider much?" He asked, and the other cardfighters around him just gave blank stares.

Ryo took a second to think what he said over before talking again. "Ooohh, right. You guys don't read American comic books."

Akira shrugged in response. "Hey, you're the only one here who speaks and reads English, so it's not that big of a surprise."

Daisuke scratched his head in confusion. "Why do I feel like that's ironic, somehow?"

Mai looked over her field before taking another bow. "And with that the first act of our wonderful show comes to a close. Don't worry though. We will return with the much more exciting second act!"

Damage: Mai 0 Hana 0

CiH: Mai 6 Hana 7

CiS: Mai 4 Hana 0

Hana felt a bit threatened by Mai's incredible first turn, but got over it quick. "Draw, and ride Dragon Dancer Michelle (7000)!" Monica was engulfed in a bright red light and in a second the new Dragon Dancer stood in her place.

Michelle's wavy brown hair reached her shoulders, and her fiery red eyes showed confidence and joy. She is wearing a dark red top of dragon scales that cuts off at her stomach, and navy blue leggings that start at her waist and end at her shins. On her wrists and grey shin high sandals are silver bells that chime whenever she moves.

Mai took a deep breath and looked at her hand. As her eyes looked over the cards in her hand, she began formulating a plan of her own. "Calling two Dragon Dancer, Lourdes (6000)!" (As it turns out, website links don't show up Well,so I can't link the page for this card. It's a real card, though, just look it up.) The dancers appeared at both sides of Michelle.

"Now one of my Lourdes attacks your Vanguard. When Lourdes attacks, if you have two or less units in your rear guard, she gets an extra 3000 power." One of the Lourdes (9000) danced around the stage before a fireball appeared in the center of her tambourine. She twirled around and fired the projectile towards the half dressed skeleton.

"I won't guard." The fireball hit Sword Swallower in the chest, and caused his top half to break apart and fall to the ground, his body from the waist down still standing with the sword impaled in his hip bones.

"Damage check, a draw trigger. Power to my Skeletal Sword Swallower and I draw another card." After a few seconds, the skeleton reformed itself, its bones levitating with a green aura until they rejoined the rest of the skeleton.

Hana grimaced at the reveal of the trigger. _Well that messes up my plan..._ "I still attack with Michelle." The dragon dancer performed a small routine, and as she did wind picked up all around her.

Mai laughed, feeling confident in winning this match. "No need to guard."

Hana closed her eyes and reached for her deck. "Drive check..." She pulled the card and opened her eyes.

She grinned widely. "Critical trigger! Everything to Michelle!"

Mai gasped, then mentally kicked herself for getting too cocky. Michelle did a small twirl and a pose to end the dance, and a strong gust of wind struck Mai's Vanguard, slicing his bones with high speed winds.

"Damage check. Nothing on the first, heal on the second." Mai bit her lip as she started coming back to earth. _She's good. I underestimated her just because she's so much different than Kaito..._

Hana let out the breath she was holding. Her plan was still a bit of success. "I'll end for now."

Damage: Mai 2 Hana 0

CiH: Mai 6 Hana 6

CiS: Mai 4 Hana 1

Mai took another bow as she drew her card. "I hope you all enjoyed the small break, but now here is the grand second act of the Necro-Circus! Taking center stage is Necro-Circus, Cyr Blade Wheeler (10000)!" The sword eating skeleton gave a bow before becoming engulfed in blue light.

When the light died down, a muscular man standing next to a giant ring was in his place. The man has a gas mask on, and the lenses are dark green. Along the outside of the ring razor sharp blades, like a saw, are clearly visible.

"I now move Diabolo Demon to the back row to call to the stage Necro-Circus, Razor Plate Spinner (9000)!" To Wheeler's left, a new spotlight appeared, and underneath was a deformed zombie with an orange suit. On his palms he was balancing two red sticks, and balancing on top of the sticks were two buzz saw blades.

"Now calling Necro-Circus, Undead Unicyclist (9000) and Skeletal Sword Swallower to help with his performance!" The zombie's skin was peeling slightly, and he was missing an eye. Around his neck was a sickly green scarf and he wore dark green baggy pants, with no shoes. His unicycle was adorned with miniature skulls and bones. He was juggling around four black bowling pins which were covered in green fire.

"Now Razor Plate Spinner will kick off today's performance by attacking Dragon Dancer Michelle, but not without some help from Diabolo Demon." The suit wearing zombie (16000) spun around, and upon facing forwards, flung the buzz saws towards the dancer.

Hana did not guard the attack. The saws crossed paths and cut Michelle across her chest. The saw boomeranged around and the zombie caught them on his sticks and continued his balancing act. "Damage check, a stand trigger. Power to Michelle and standing Lourdes."

"Now Undead Unicyclist will continue the show, with aide from Skeletal Sword Swallower!" The undead rider (16000) threw forward two pins, which rocketed forward like missiles and left a green trail of smoke.

"I don't guard." The pins made contact with the ground around Michelle and exploded in a bright green flash.

Hana winced as she watcher her lead disappear. "Damage check, nothing."

Mai, chuckled lightly and continued her assault. "Now Cyr Blade Wheeler, with support from Skeleton Biker, will give you all the main event of our second act!" Wheeler (18000) rolled the ring of death on the ground, then jumped in the center of it. He began riding it, not being fazed or even vomiting from flipping upside down so much.

Hana thought for a moment, closing her eyes and weighing her options. "I guard with Dragon Dancer Lily (10000)." The critical trigger unit appeared in the way of Wheeler's route to Michelle. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail with a wrap adorned with red scales. She was wearing a strapless rose colorEd scale dress that falls to her ankles and a dragon scale necklace. In her left hand was a black flute.

"Now let's check the drive trigger, Ahaha! A draw trigger! Power to Wheeler and drawing once card." Cyr Wheeler bulldozed through Lily and jumped out of the ring, causing it to fly into her horizontally. As it rebounded he caught the ring and jumped back to his own stage. Michelle flew back from recoil, and stood with slight trouble.

Hana winced as she didn't get a trigger this time either. Mai wasn't finished, however. "Now Wheeler's ability activates. When he hits a Vanguard, I can Soul Charge 2."

A more sly grin spread across her face. "Now, Undead Unicyclist will show us what he can do! By discarding two cards, I can move a unit to the Soul and superior call one Grade 2 or less unit from the Soul." She moved the Unicyclist himself to the Soul. On Cray, the riding zombie disappeared into green smoke, and his spotlight turned itself off.

"Now calling to the stage, a second Plate Spinner!" Another buzz saw balancing zombie, wearing a light blue suit, was at the center of Unicyclist's spotlight. "Resting him, I activate his ability. I can retire one Grade 2 or less unit you control, and I draw a card." One of the saws flew off the balancing stick and took out the rightmost Lourdes.

"And now for his other skill. Whenever a Plate Spinner retires a unit, be it from their ability or combat, I can Soul Charge 1." Mai confidently smirked as she moved another Grade 3 to the Soul.

The Pale Moon cardfighter gave an extravagant bow with a smile. "I hope this show is to your liking. We will have to end for now, but do not worry. The main act will begin shortly. And let me be the first to say, it's to die for!"

Hana didn't like her chances, but shook her head, as if to forcefully get the doubt out of her mind. "I can win. I have to win! Okay then, I stand and draw."

Damage: Mai 2 Hana 3

CiH: Mai 4 Hana 5

CiS: Mai 8 Hana 1

Jakob watched his daughter with laser focused attention. He smiled and chuckled to himself. _She has grown more than I ever hoped._ He continued to watch with pride as Hana began her next turn. On the opposite side of the stadium, Kaito was only slightly concerned for her. Only slightly. He didn't anticipate Mai getting a new deck, and being so adept at using it.

"Kaito? Earth to Kaito, can you read me?" He snapped out of his trance and glanced down, spying Akira with a confused look on his face. "Sorry. I'm fine." Akira turned back around, but kept having a conversation with him. "If you're worried about Hana losing don't be. She'll win."

Kaito raised an eyebrow. "And how are you this sure?"

Akira pointed across the room towards their parents, and Kaito nearly strained his eyes trying to see. Eventually he spied Jakob, and silently had an "Oh, right" moment to himself. He didn't even try to hide his following smirk.

Hana won't lose, not in front of her dad. He felt a twinge of pain in his chest, and a split second image of Kai appeared in his mind. "Right..." _To not lose...to have my own father be proud of me as a cardfighter. That's why I accepted PSYqualia..._

Kaito looked down again, and his eyes stopped on the one who helped him find his way. To have him see the light again. Kaito closed his eyes and chuckled, mentally thanking Akira for saving him. _If I told him that in person, I'd never live it down._

Hana draw her card and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Mai, but I'm putting your circus acts on hold. Hate to break it to you, but I'll win this. I won't lose, not here!"

Mai tilted her head and smirked. "Oh really? Let's see if your dancers can upstage my performers, then."

Hana closed her eyes and smirked. "They can outdo them, and they will. Time to get serious, I guess." When Hana opened her eyes, Mai got chills down her spine. She had the same cold stare as Kaito, and nearly the same aura of confidence and cockiness. Mai braced herself for the real fight to start.

* * *

**Okay, I'll admit, this could've been out yesterday. But, I forgot about it because I nearly died of MHGen hype. **

**That being said, MHGEN HYPE!**


	38. The Ash and Fire of the Necro-Circus

If Kaito was trying to hide his smirk, he was miserably failing at it. As soon as Hana became serious, he predicted the outcome. _She's nearly as ruthless as me...nearly._ He sat back to enjoy this round as Hana started her next move. Jakob watched in awe as he saw his daughter, not the bubbly yet somewhat insecure girl she once was, but a a strong and confident young woman.

He wiped a tear from his eye as he con tuned watching. Misaki noticed her employee's emotions and smiled as well, happy to see Jakob so proud of Hana.

Hana looked back at her hand with a new focus, and saw another plan forming in her mind. "Riding the Dragon Dancer of the Flame Dragon, Cecilia (10000)!" The new dragon dancer took center stage inside the circus tent. Before the spotlight could turn on, fire erupted all around her, giving the appearance of a grand entrance. Her long brown hair is wrapped up in twin pigtails, and the fact her bright orange eyes darted back and forth showed she loved the attention she was getting.

Her outfit was made of scales that seemed to glow a rich red, as if fire was captured inside of them and consisted of only a bra and long skirt that flowed to her ankles. Around her face from her nose down was a veil, only somewhat see-through.

Aichi scratched his head as he leaned forward. "Flame Dragon? Like the race of dragons?" Kai nodded, his attention on the unit as well.

Asaka didn't seem to be fazed, still confident in her pupil. "So what if it is a certain dragon she dances for?"

Ren thought for a moment before a devious smile found its way onto his face. "Kai, she has 'that' dancer in her deck, doesn't she?" Kai didn't verbally answer, but his reaction of smirking and folding his arms said enough.

"Calling to her side, and moving Lourdes back, Dragon Dancer Arabella (9000)!" (Real Card) The similarly veiled dragon dancer appeared from a fiery explosion as well. "Counterblast one to use her ability. I can give my Flame Dragon Vanguard +5000."

Mai nearly bit her lip out of fear, but then saw a small hitch in Hana's plan. "Hey! In that instance, Flame Dragon means the race of the card, not the name. So there's no power bonus!"

Hana shakes her head and waves her finger back and forth, as if scolding a child. "That was true, up until the printing of this card. Arabella never specifies if it's a name or if it's a race. All she says is to choose your Flame Dragon Vanguard. Therefore, the power bonus can be given to both!"

**(a/n: Just roll with it, please? I wrote myself into a corner with this and the "This card is the exception" idea was the only way I could think to get out, other than rewriting a good deal of Hana's deck. It's not like this story will change actual rules of the real game.)**

Arabella does a small routine and fire begins spinning around Cecilia. "Attacking with Dragon Dancer Arabelle with a boost from Lourdes (7000)!" Arabella (15000) dances around the stage before jumping forward, palms open with flames trailing.

Mai shrugs and does not guard. Arabelle lands in a twirl, causing a fire tornado that engulfs Cyr Wheeler in flames. Mai haughtily chuckles as she reaches for her deck. "Damage check, critical trigger. All effects to my Cyr Wheeler."

Hana does not seem fazed as she eyes her field. 15000 from Cecilia, easily blockable... "Attacking with Cecilia." The flame dragon dancer (15000) performed on the stage, and fire kicked up all around her. On her final step, the fire shot forward towards the undead ring rider. "I'll guard with Necro-Circus, Phantom Juggler (5000)." The draw trigger appeared out of nowhere and took the fire stream for Cyr Wheeler. His outfit was blue tinted, due to him being a ghost, but you can still make out his orange jumpsuit and the skulls he is juggling.

Mai took a small bow. "A gracious performance by your dancers, I must say. However, the Necro-Circus will not be bested in entertainment that easily." She giggled out of pure happiness. _Who knew acting could be so much fun?_

At this point, Akira was ready to die of embarrassment. "Why did she have to learn from my mom?" He pouted, red from embarrassment as stares kept being directed at the Myaji Cardfight Club. Kimiko uneasily laughed, as if she was unsure herself.

"Well, your mom is one of the best Pale Moon fighters out there, so there weren't really any other choices." She tried to explain, but the purple haired teen wasn't paying attention, like usual.

Hana took a deep breath. "Drive check..." She smiled widely as she held up her own critical trigger. "All effects will go to Cecilia." The fire that Phantom blocked wrapped around the ghostly juggler and struck Cyr Wheeler. The ring rider flew back a few feet, to the edge of the stage opposite of where he was preciously standing.

Mai winced in pain out of sympathy for her unit. "Damage check, nothing on the first. And second, a heal trigger. Healing one and 5000 to Wheeler."

Hana smirked, happy she now had the lead over Mai. _This may be over next turn..._ "I'll end for now." She took a deep breath as she scanned over her cards in hand. "Yeah, next turn..."

Damage: Mai 4 Hana 3

CiH: Mai 3 Hana 5

CiS: Mai 8 Hana 2

Mai took her bow and began her turn. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, it's the moment you have all been waiting for! The prelude is over, and the main show is about to begin! Coming to center stage is the great performer of fire and ash, the fiery lord of deadly flame, Necro-Circus, Death Fire Dancer (10000)!"

Ryo leaned forward and stared at the card in confusion. "So Mai's got her own dragon dancer?"

Hikaru took a moment to process the info before shaking her head in response. "No, this man doesn't dance for the dragons. He's no Dragon Dancer." The man in question is a burly man with no shirt, only black slacks that mostly cover his feet. His hair is pure white and in dreadlocks, and his face is painted with tribal like designs. In his right hand is a black rod with emerald flames on either end.

He screamed like a madman as the spotlight centered on him, and he twirled his fire stick in the air before jumping up and catching it.

"Now I'll attack with one of my Plate Spinners with help from Diabolo Demon." The zombie balancer (16000) threw forward both of his saws, the air whistling as they fly by.

Hana bit her lip, deciding to go against her judgement. "I don't guard." The saw blades struck Cecilia across the chest one after another, causing her to fall to the ground. "Damage check, draw trigger. Power to Cecilia." Hana silently thanked whoever was in charge of luck as she drew her card.

Mai laughed loudly as she donned a slightly sinister facial expression. "And now for Flame Dancer's ability. Counterblasting two to replace two units in my rear guard with two units from the Soul, in stand position." Mai moved both the rested Plate Spinner and Diabolo Demon into her Soul as she flipped the two cards. "Calling to the stage in a surprising reveal, Necro-Circus Undead Unicyclist (9000) and another Skeleton Rider (8000)!"

Death Flame Dancer spun his flaming stick around like a staff and two green flames covered the Demon and the Plate Spinner. When the fires died down, a pin juggling zombie and motorcycle riding skeleton were in their place. "Along with his stunning reveal, Undead Unicyclist's ability activates. Whenever I call him from the Soul to the rear guard. I can soul charge and draw a card."

Hana was thoroughly shocked at what just happened. She knew the Pale Moon were masters of calling from the Soul, but she didn't expect them to do it so easily. "Now, My other Razor Plate Spinner will show his act, with support from Skeletal Sword Swallower (7000)!" The zombie threw forward his own razor blades, aiming for Cecilia, who was still getting up from the last hit.

"Guard with Dragon Dancer Lily (10000)!" The critical trigger stood in the way of the razor blades, allowing Cecilia to stand up again. Mai shook her head, feigning disappointment. "Hana, I thought you would have learned. Whenever Plate Spinner retires a unit, I soul charge. And now, I'm using Death Flame Dancer's ability again!" She flipped over the last two cards in her damage zone.

The other saw balancer and the sword eating skeleton were also engulfed in the jade fire. "Now it's time for Necro-Circus, Mummy Silk Dancer (9000) and our third Skeleton Biker!" Silk Dancer's ribbons it uses are made from its own linen wrappings, which now reveal its eyes and par of its mouth. The ribbons are tied to two bones. "When Mummy Silk Dancer is called from the Soul to the rear guard, I can soul charge once again. Now, Silk Dancer and his assisting Skeleton Biker will show what they can do!"

The mummy (17000) jumped forward, as graceful as an undead zombie wrapped in what looks like really old toilet paper could be. It then cracked its ribbons like whips and flung them towards Cecilia. Hana weighed her options, then decided not to guard. The wraps struck the flame dragon dancer head on with a surprising amount of force, and pushed her back. No trigger was revealed.

Kaito shook his head at Hana's naivety. She burned through her units too quickly and didn't save them for when they really mattered. He leaned back and sighed, already knowing the outcome of this fight for certain this time.

"Now it's time for Unicyclist to perform once again!" The juggling zombie (17000) threw his pins once again, and this time Hana was out of options. "I don't guard." The pins explode once more and throw Cecilia backwards, crying out in pain. "Damage check, heal trigger. Power to Cecilia and healing one."

Hana took a deep breath and sighed in relief. Mai snickered as she flourished her hand outwards. "And now it is time for our Death Flame Dancer to take the crowds breath away. He is no on the offensive with help from Skeleton Biker!" The stick wielding maniac (15000) hopped onto Skeleton Biker's Harley and the two drove forward. The Dancer jumped off at the edge of their stage and began twirling his staff, the fire seeming to glow brighter.

"I'll guard with Dragon Dancer Maria! Good luck getting past a perfect guard." (Real Card) Maria appeared in between the madman and Cecilia, and after a very quick dance a wall of fire shot up from nowhere, sealing off the Death Dancer from them. Hana sighed in relief once more, hoping she was out of the woods.

Mai's response, however, confirmed she was not free yet. "Oh, my. That was truly stunning. Truly! I applaud you for your dancers' efforts. But I am afraid to say I must call the curtain on our performance. And that curtain is Death Flame Dancer's limit break!" A bright green circle was drawn in the air in front of the Dancer.

"By soulblasting four, I can move four units in my rear guard to the Soul, and superior call four new units, standing and raring to go!" Death Flame Dancer cackled like a psychopath as he swung his fire around, performing a small routine as flames shot out from the two on his staff. All of the units besides the Skeletal Biker behind Dancer melted into green flame, and then converged above the fire dancer. Four new flames erupted next to him, and showed two Cyr Wheelers and two Skeleton Bikers.

Mai laughed haughtily. "Now, those units get an extra +3000 each!" Green fires began swirling around the Wheelers' rings and the wheels of the Bikers' Harleys. "Now, my first Cyr Wheeler will perform with great fire in his heart!" The left Wheeler (24000) threw his ring forward and jumped in the middle, and then the Biker drove with him, pushing him forward from behind. The fire swirled fast and intensely, causing Cecilia to cover her eyes from the sheer brightness.

Hana frantically looked for a way out, but her only cards left were a grade 3 and Dragon Dancer Arabella. Even with the intercepts, not enough to block two assaults. _Sorry Kaito..._

"I don't guard."

A large green explosion kicked up when Cyr Wheeler hit the ground, throwing up a large cloud of green smoke. Hana looked down at her feet as she pulled her damage trigger. "Damage check...

"...Stand trigger. I lose..." Cecilia flew backwards into a tent support pole, then disappeared into red shards.

Mai stood still for a second, not believing she had won. After a second she broke out into a huge grin and faced the audience. "Thank you for attending our fantastic show! I do hope you will come watch the Necro-Circus again on the Global Circuit!" As the crowd cheered for Mai, she glanced over and saw her opponent with her head down in shame.

Hana walked off the stadium, not hearing the other girl call her name. She only noticed her when Mai grabbed her arm. "What do you want? You've already won..."

Mai frowned from the other girl's response. "No, I wanted to say thanks for a great fight! I really was scared when I heard you were taught by Kaito." Hana looked down once again, even more depressed.

"Some good that did, if I lost before getting my own Grade 3 out." She pulled out of Mai's grip and continued down the hall, ignoring the Pale Moon fighter's attempts to get her attention.

As soon as she reached the lobby, Hana felt a hand on her shoulder. "You should be proud." She heard Kaito say, but she couldn't bring herself to agree.

Hana shook off his hand and held back her tears, walking away. "No, I shouldn't be proud of that. I lost in front of you and my dad. I should have won... I don't deserve to-"

Kaito walked in front of her, and she absentmindedly walked into him. He grabbed both of her shoulders and looked directly into her eyes. "You don't always have to be the best. That's a lesson I learned the hard way. When I was corrupted by PSYqualia, I wanted to be the best. The entire thing of no one getting hurt was just a hollow truth that showed up on the surface. What I really desired was to have my father, the one person I look up to the most in this world, respect me and be proud of me."

Hana wanted to talk, but she couldn't. So, Kaito continued. "But I came to learn, through much pain, that he already did respect me and was proud of me. And not because I was the best cardfighter, but because I was the best person I could be."

Hana felt a tear on her cheek, but couldn't move. Kaito sighed and kept going. "Hana, you don't have to be the best just for my sake or for your father. If I know him, he's proud of how you've grown. And for me, I'm proud too. Proud of how far you've come both as a cardfighter and a person."

Before Hana could speak, another voice yelled from off to the side. "The boy is right." Jakob spoke as he walked towards them. Hana's lip was quivering as she was embraced by her father. "You do not have to be the best cardfighter, or even a cardfighter at all. I am your father, and I will always be proud of my daughter."

Hana couldn't hold herself back anymore as she began crying nonstop. Jakob chuckled softly as he patted her back, and Kaito shoved his hands into his pockets and watched with a smirk. Hana calmed down after about a minute and wiped her face. "Thank you dad, Kaito. I'm... I'm good now."

Kaito nodded and began walking away. "By the way Hana, we've been even for a while now." Hana was completely on fused by what he just said, and called back to him.

"Kaito! What do you... Kaito!"

Kaito stopped and turned around, a sincere smile on his face. "You saved my life, I helped you have one here. We're even, as far as I can tell."

Hana paused for a second, then remembered when she stopped her dad from skewering Kaito when they first met. She let out another tear, but stopped herself from crying. "Alright, yeah. We're even!" Kaito turned back around without a single word and kept walking.

* * *

"Oh yeah! After figuring out we had a microphone issue for the past couple of rounds, it's fixed in time for the final round of the quarterfinals!" The MC announced, clearly excited.

Dr. O quickly grabbed the microphone from him. "Yes, this will be so-O exciting to see two sibling fighting it out! We have the God Caller of the Desert, Toshiki Hikaru!"

MC takes back the mic just as abruptly as Dr. O did. "And her opponent is none other than the King of Cyber Lightning, Toshiki Kaito!"

Hikaru took a deep breath as she remembered the last time she fought Kaito. Unable to find specifics, she stomped her foot out of frustration. "Can't remember out last fight?" Kaito asked, already set up for the match.

Hikaru glared at him as she set up her own field. "I'm guessing since it has to do with this 'Calamity' deck you keep talking about." Kaito nodded, and his forest green eyes narrowed.

"I don't intend on letting you win." He warned, ready to flip his Grade 0. Hikaru does the same. "Neither am I."

"Stand up, the Vanguard!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

* * *

**This is the last of the "Character is Depressed and then Gets Help in the Lobby" scenes, I swear.**


End file.
